El Milenario Libro del Amor
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Emmett le regala a Jasper un libro de Kama Sutra para que le ponga picante a su matrimonio. La sorpresa se la va a llevar él cuando se entere que hace rato que Alice y Jasper vienen practicando. Serie de one-shots. JxA, ExR, ExB, CxE.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños, Jazz

**Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot. Ahora se convirtió en una pequeña serie de one-shots que voy a publicar como capítulos. Como tienen un hilo conductor, para entender los que vienen es necesario que lean éste primero.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños, Jazz<strong>

Emmett abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alice y Jasper y entró como si fuera la suya propia, tan sonriente como siempre, o quizás un poco más que de costumbre.

—¿Qué hubo, Jazz? ¿Cómo va la vida? —preguntó a su rubio hermano cuando lo encontró solo, tirado cómodamente en su cama y leyendo un libro de Historia Antigua.

El tejano desvió la vista de su lectura y asomó los ojos por encima de las páginas, arqueando una ceja. Emmett venía de particular buen humor. Era característico de él ir despreocupado por la vida (o, más bien, a través de su vampírica existencia), siempre disfrutando el momento y contagiando alegría. Pero hoy había algo más. El morocho traía, aunque lo más disimulada posible, una cierta picardía, y ese detalle a Jasper no se le escapaba.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —le preguntó sin vueltas. O estaba tramando algo, o venía a contarle alguna broma que acababa de hacerle a alguien. No cabía otra posibilidad.

Emmett, ahora sentado al borde del tocador de Alice, se llevó una mano al corazón y sacudió la cabeza dramáticamente.

—Me ofendes, hermano. Soy un hombre adulto, casado, maduro. No voy haciendo travesuras por la vida como si fuera un mocoso.

—Y tú insultas mi inteligencia si piensas que te voy a creer ese cuento —replicó Jasper, cerrando el libro que tenía en sus manos y dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche. La visita de Emmett no parecía que fuera a ser muy corta.

—Pues entonces quizás no deba darte el regalo que te debía de la semana pasada por tu cumpleaños —le dijo el robusto vampiro, sacudiendo distraídamente el paquete rectangular que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Jasper se incorporó, sentándose a los pies de la cama, y lo observó con renovada curiosidad. La semana anterior había sido su cumpleaños número ciento setenta y siete, y su hermano se había disculpado por no tener regalo, alegando que no se le habían ocurrido buenas ideas y quería regalarle algo _'que estuviera a la altura de sus necesidades'_, así que esperaría hasta encontrar el obsequio adecuado. El tejano lo había olvidado completamente, creyendo que era la excusa de Emmett para no comprarle nada, algo que solía hacer al menos año por medio. A decir verdad, ¿quién podía culparlo? Nadie tiene tanta creatividad como para hacer regalos anuales durante toda una eternidad. Así que encontrarlo ahora, sólo una semana después, con ese paquete rojo en la mano y esa sonrisa de diablillo, era para Jasper un cuadro más que interesante de ver.

—Ajá, ahora sí te interesa, ¿eh? —bromeó el oriundo de Tennessee, y continuó sacudiendo el obsequio—. ¿Lo quieres?

Jasper rodó los ojos un momento antes de alargar un brazo y robarle el paquete a velocidad vampírica.

—No debiste molestarte —le dijo entonces con picardía, mientras su hermano hacía una mueca de disgusto por los rápidos reflejos de Jasper y lo pronto que había perdido el poder.

Pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo el enojo fue reemplazado por ansia, y la gran sonrisa maliciosa volvió al rostro de Emmett, mientras el de los rizos dorados rasgaba el papel colorado que envolvía su obsequio, revelándolo poco a poco.

Las cejas de Jasper se alzaron hasta las nubes cuando vio la portada del libro que le acababan de regalar. _El gran libro del Kama Sutra ilustrado_, leyó, y su hermano se echó a reír con ganas.

—Con que algo a la altura de mis necesidades, ¿eh? —recordó Jasper, y a Emmett se le salió otra carcajada.

—A Rose le prestaron uno viejo el otro día y lo hemos estado pasando de maravilla. Casualmente hoy pasé por una librería y vi éste, y me dije: _'No le vendría mal a Jazz ponerle un poco de picante a su matrimonio'_, así que decidí comprártelo —explicó.

Jasper rodó los ojos y dejó el regalo a un costado.

—Te agradezco el detalle, pero la verdad no lo necesito.

—Créeme, hermano, sí lo necesitas —aseguró Emmett—. Alice me lo va a agradecer.

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que hacemos Alice y yo? —preguntó el tejano, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, no sabré lo que hacen, pero sé que no escucho a Alice gritar contigo como grita Rose cuando está conmigo —le contestó orgulloso, lustrándose las uñas contra la remera.

Jasper lo miró con cara de haber bebido un trago de limonada sin azúcar.

—Afortunadamente no grita como Rose, sino ya estaríamos todos con los tímpanos rotos —retrucó.

—Tranquilo, Jazz, entiendo que tengas envidia. Pero ahora que tienes este libro puedes mejorar y ser como yo.

El rubio continuó mirándolo, sin dar crédito a la arrogancia de su hermano.

—¿Tú en serio te crees el mejor amante del mundo, no es así? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, no sé si el mejor del mundo, pero calculo que debo estar entre los 10 mejores. Que soy el mejor de la casa, eso seguro. Mejor que tú, ni hablar.

—Ah, ¿sí? Qué extraño, sabes, yo pensé que cuando las mujeres estaban bien complacidas por sus maridos iban por la vida felices y satisfechas. Ya sabes, como Ali, que siempre está contenta y sonriente —le replicó Jasper con su media sonrisa ganadora—. En cambio parece que a tu Rose las cincuenta horas semanales de sexo que tiene contigo no le alcanzan ni para veinte minutos de buen humor al día.

A Emmett se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Si había algo que podía sacarlo de sus casillas, era que cuestionaran su desempeño sexual. Jasper sintió la rabia saliendo del morocho y tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento, no quise herir tu ego —le volvió a decir, aunque más divertido que apenado.

—¿Herir mi ego? Ya quisieras —contestó Emmett, fingiendo que las palabras de su hermano le habían entrado por un oído y salido por el otro—. Alice está siempre contenta porque así es ella, no porque tú la tengas tan bien atendida.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar de esa manera? ¿Qué es eso de _atendida_? Mi mujer no es una paciente para que la anden _atendiendo_ —le dijo Jasper, moviendo las manos para todos lados como si así pudiera explicarse mejor.

—Ya ves, ese es tu problema, hermano —le contestó el musculoso vampiro, volviendo a su usual estado de relajación en cuanto percibió el momento de retomar el control de la conversación—. Eres demasiado caballero.

—¿Y con eso qué? Así me crié, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—No es que sea malo. A veces es bueno ser caballero, pero otras veces no tanto. O sea, abrir puertas y dejar pasar a las damas primero está bien, pero no puedes ser así en la cama.

—Emmett, no voy a discutir contigo cómo soy o dejo de ser en la cama —se apuró a decir Jasper.

—Te lo digo como consejo, Jazz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado con Alice? ¿60 años? ¿58, 59? Si no le pones un poco de emoción pronto van a ser como esos viejos humanos que duermen en camas separadas.

—Emmett, estás hablando pavadas.

—No, no son pavadas, es en serio. La monotonía mata, Jasper, ni que hablar en el sexo —replicó el de cabellos oscuros, cual eminencia del amor.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que Alice y yo hemos caído en la monotonía?

—No hace falta que me lo diga nadie, me doy cuenta solo. Entiendo todo eso de la conexión espiritual. También Rose y yo la tenemos. El amor, los corazones unidos, todo eso está muy lindo, pero no alcanza. A veces hay que descontrolarse un poco, probar cosas nuevas…

—Ajá.

A estas alturas, Jasper sólo estaba esperando a que Emmett se callara. Podía decirle mil cosas para cerrarle esa bocota, o más bien, al revés, para dejarlo mudo pero con la boca abierta y la mandíbula colgando. Pero era ante todo un caballero, y se rehusaba a rebelar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su intimidad con Alice. Si el gran mono quería seguir alardeando de sus habilidades conyugales y dándole lecciones, que así fuera, él no iba a exponer a su mujer sólo para salvar su honor.

—…Ponerse físicos, hermano. Si te la pasas con los besos castos y las manitos inocentes tu mujer se va a terminar aburriendo, y tú también…

—Bien.

—…Ponte más salvaje, Jazz. El romance está bien, pero no te quedes solo en eso, tienes que ponerle más pasión, más actitud, como yo.

—Qué bien. ¿Ya terminaste?

Jasper seguía escuchando las palabras salir de la boca de su hermano, pero vagamente las registraba. Era increíble lo mucho que hablaba Emmett sin tener la menor idea de nada.

—No, todavía no. Digo, sé que lo hacen seguido porque siento tus malditas olas de lujuria casi todas las noches, pero no se trata sólo de hacerlo seguido, se trata de que la dejes satisfecha. Si ella está satisfecha, te sentirás satisfecho tú también y no andarás por la vida con esa cara de nada que traes siempre.

—Ahora resulta que mi cara es por falta de talento en la cama —Jasper se llevó una mano al rostro sin poder creer lo que oía.

Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? No era que tuviera que lidiar con las emociones de todo el mundo, no era que lo pusiera nervioso el hecho de clavarle los dientes a un humano. No, nada de esas trivialidades, su problema era la ficticia frustración sexual que su hermano había armado en su cabezota y ahora le estaba relatando detalladamente.

—Pues sí, Jazz, hermano, en parte sí, todo tiene que ver —asintió Emmett—. Tienen que gritar, romper cosas, así como Rose y yo. Necesitan variar un poco. ¿Cómo en cuántas posiciones lo hacen? No me contestes, seguro dos o tres. Con eso no alcanza. Por suerte ahora tienes el libro que te regalé para que amplíen un poco sus horizontes.

En eso entró Alice a la habitación, conteniendo una risita que no pudo evitar soltar en cuanto vio la cara de mártir que traía su marido después de escuchar al robusto vampiro por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Lo siento Em, pero creo que has desperdiciado tu dinero —le dijo la pequeña bailarina, que ya había visto todo en una de sus visiones.

La duendecillo se sentó en la cama junto a su marido y besó su mejilla antes de tomar en sus manos el nuevo libro.

—¿Tú también, Alice? Yo creí que el conservador era tu marido, pero veo que tú no te quedas atrás, enana. ¿Por qué se cierran a experimentar?

—Yo me refería a que llegaste tarde.

—No, Alice, nunca es demasiado tarde. Supongo que sientes que están hundidos en la monotonía, pero yo creo que pueden salir a flote y encender la llama otra vez. Es cuestión de ponerle ganas —continuó Emmett, cual experimentado terapeuta de parejas.

—No, Emmett, digo que...

—Tranquila, Alice, no todo está perdido. Tu tampoco, Jazz, te veo desanimado pero no es tan terrible, pueden mejorar —insistió el morocho, mientras Jasper miraba a Alice meneando la cabeza y ella reía otra vez.

Por suerte para todos, llegó la despampanante Rosalie con el remedio infalible que callaría a su esposo por un buen rato.

—Alice, vengo a devolverte el libro —le dijo, extendiéndole tímidamente el volumen que llevaba en la mano. Emmett le echó un vistazo fugaz a la portada y lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Ese… ¿Qué ese no es el libro de…? ¿El que te…?

—El del Kama Sutra, sí —sonrió Rosalie pícaramente—. Me lo prestó Alice, ya es hora de que se lo devuelva.

—¡¿Tú? —Emmett miró a Alice con ojos agigantados.

—Es lo que intentaba decirte. Llegaste tarde con el regalo… porque ya tenemos uno de estos —rió la pequeña bailarina, dejándole ver la portada de un libro de idéntica temática pero un tanto más viejo que el obsequiado. _Kama Sutra ilustrado, las posiciones de la unión sexual_, decía.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que el libro era de ellos? —le preguntó Emmett a su esposa, todavía en shock.

—¿Para qué te iba a decir eso? No quería que mientras estabas conmigo te los estuvieras imaginando a ellos haciendo estas cosas —contestó la rubia con una mueca—. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué pasó?

Jasper sonrió con picardía y le mostró el libro nuevo.

—Es que a Emmett le gustó tanto que muy consideradamente nos regaló uno, sin saber que el que te prestó Ali era nuestro —le explicó. Por suerte no era rencoroso, que sino hubiera podido contarle todo lo que había pasado y hacer quedar a su hermano como un gran tonto delante de su esposa.

—De todas formas el nuestro está bastante gastado. Le hemos dado buen uso —comentó Alice otra vez, con su risita de cascabel.

—Es que estas cosas da gusto leerlas ¿No es así, monito? —asintió Rosalie con una sonrisa, abrazando a su marido—. Ay, Em, ¿te quedaste mal por lo del regalo?

—Me hubieras dicho que era de ella, Rose.

—Si hubieras leído la dedicatoria te hubieras enterado, pero estabas muy distraído con los dibujos —comentó la bella rubia, aunque sin reproches. Después de todo, un libro de Kama Sutra era más que nada para mirar las imágenes e intentar copiarlas.

—¿Qué dedicatoria?

—Ay, ¿puedo mostrársela, Jazz? —le pidió Alice a su marido, tomándole las manos.

Jasper volvió a reír, sabiendo que la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo Emmett se iba a poner mucho peor.

—Si tú quieres… —se encogió de hombros el tejano.

La vampira del cabello oscuro le extendió el libro a su hermano, abriéndolo en la primera página. Emmett lo tomó y procedió a leer para sus adentros.

"_12 de Mayo de 1991_

_Ya que tengo pensado ser tu marido y estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad, quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Sé que es un regalo un tanto atrevido, pero te amo tanto que contigo quiero intentarlo todo. _

_¡Feliz aniversario!_

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Jasper."_

Y finalmente pasó. Emmett quedó callado, con la boca abierta y la mandíbula colgando.

—¡¿Se lo regalaste tú a ella? —preguntó, atónito, después de unos segundos. Si ya le parecía increíble que sus hermanos tuvieran un libro de Kama Sutra, el hecho de que fuera Jasper, el respetuoso, caballeroso, discreto y siempre sutil Jasper, el que hubiera tomado la iniciativa de comprar el libro y regalárselo a Alice, era simplemente algo fuera de este mundo.

—¿Conoces algún otro Jasper que esté casado con Alice? —retrucó el de Texas con una ceja levantada y su provocadora media sonrisa.

—N…no… Pero es que… —Emmett volvió a hojear el libro, observando las posiciones—. ¿Y ustedes han…? Digo, ¿todas estas…?

—Todas —asintió Jasper.

—Muchas veces —rió Alice con un poco de vergüenza.

—Vaya —comentó Rose pícaramente—. Tenemos que ponernos al día si les queremos empatar, Em.

—S…sí…Claro…

—¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo más con el libro, Rose? —le sugirió Alice, señalando el viejo ejemplar que su hermano todavía tenía en sus manos—. Nosotros investigaremos éste que nos regaló Emmett. Mira, Jazz, dice que viene con cinco posiciones inéditas nunca antes vistas —le comentó a su marido, alcanzándole su obsequio de cumpleaños.

—Qué bien —sonrió Jasper, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su mujer mientras se le empezaba a escapar la lujuria por los poros.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos yendo, monito —le dijo Rose a su marido, dándose cuenta de que el clima de la habitación estaba empezando a ponerse más denso.

—S…sí… Claro… —asintió Emmett, que seguía anonadado, y probablemente seguiría así por un largo rato.

—Gracias por el regalo, Em —bromeó Jasper, viéndole la cara.

—S…sí… De nada…

—Gracias a ti por el libro, Alice, te lo cuidaré bien —rió Rose, arrastrando a su esposo hacia la puerta.

—No hay problema —sonrió la pequeña vampira, mientras notaba que la mano izquierda de Jasper empezaba a deslizarse por detrás de su blusa—. ¡Ah! Si intentan la carretilla, fíjense bien dónde lo hacen. Con Jazz una vez la probamos en la ducha y al final me caí y rompí tres azulejos —comentó con una risita.

—Y cuidado con las aspas del molino porque le puedes patear la cara sin querer, Em. Yo estuve así de cerca —le indicó a su hermano juntando el pulgar con el índice, mientras los ojos de Emmett se agrandaban cada vez más.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —dijo Rose con un guiño de ojo, saliendo de la habitación.

—S…sí… Claro… —le escucharon decir a Emmett mientras su mujer cerraba la puerta tras de ellos.

Jasper y Alice se miraron y rieron entonces a carcajadas.

—Creo que dejamos a Emmett en estado de shock —comentó la joven.

—Se lo merece por querer pasarse de listo —dijo el rubio con una mueca, abriendo el libro que aún tenía en su mano derecha—. Aunque al final el regalo no estuvo tan mal. No hay que subestimar el encanto de cinco posiciones nunca antes vistas —rió el sureño, llegando a la ansiada sección inédita.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y se abrazó a su esposo, asomando la vista por el costado.

—Mmm, esa del tallo se ve interesante, cariño —murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo escapar una pequeña risa de los labios de su compañero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jasper cerró el libro y lo arrojó a un costado, para luego recostarse sobre Alice y empezar a desabotonar su blusa.

—Parece que este año tengo doble festejo —comentó con su acento sureño, y su esposa no pudo más que reír, atrayéndolo a sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Jazz. Hora de abrir los obsequios.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Por mi parte, tuve que ponerme a investigar en serio, jaja, las aspas del molino existen de verdad XD<strong>

**Si tienen un minuto, dejen un review y cuéntenme si les gustó o no, o más o menos, y si son como yo en esto de imaginarse que Jasper y Alice tendrán una conexión muy espiritual y adorable, pero eso no quiere decir que se queden atrás en otros terrenos, jaja. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar y marcar como favoritos, en esta y en las otras historias :)**


	2. El Milenario Libro del Amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Milenario Libro del Amor<strong>

_4 meses después_

Luego de varios ciervos y un par de oseznos, los tres hermanos Cullen se encontraban descansando en el bosque, en lo que sería la despedida de soltero del menor de ellos.

Rompiendo el confortable silencio que se había instalado por un momento, Emmett se puso de pie, hundiendo sus manos en el amplio bolsillo frontal de su buzo canguro.

—Queridos hermanos… —comenzó, con su característica simpatía—, nos encontramos aquí esta noche para celebrar que el pequeño Eddie se nos casa…

Las palabras fueron seguidas de aplausos por parte de los dos casados, mientras que el hasta entonces soltero hacía una mueca por el sobrenombre que le habían puesto.

—… y, fundamentalmente, ¡que por fin va a dejar atrás sus 107 años de virginidad! —volvió a aplaudir el robusto con más fuerza, mientras Jasper intentaba no reírse y Edward acompañaba la anterior mueca con una mirada fulminante.

—Gracias por recordarlo, Emmett. Hace como cinco horas que no lo mencionas, ya temía que te estuviera pasando algo malo —le dijo el de cabellos cobrizos con ironía.

—Y como esta es tu despedida de soltero… —continuó el morocho, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano menor, principal víctima de las bromas de esa noche—, Jasper y yo vamos a responderte todas las preguntas que tengas, ¿no es así, Jazz?

El sureño lo miró levantando una ceja. No habían hablado nada de eso, por lo que temía algún malintencionado plan detrás.

—Eh… bueno, por supuesto… —respondió con algunas dudas—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe sobre el matrimonio, Edward?

—¡No, qué matrimonio ni que nada! —interrumpió Emmett—. ¡Preguntas de sexo!

—Ya decía yo —rodó los ojos Jasper.

Edward le dedicó al más grandote de sus hermanos una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Tú crees que soy tan masoquista como para ponerme a hablar de sexo contigo y tener que aguantar tus bromas toda la noche, Emmett? Gracias, pero no, paso.

—Edward, esta es tu última oportunidad de aprender lo que te falta saber. ¿Acaso no quieres que Bella pase una buena noche mañana, eh? ¿Le vas a fallar a tu mujer en la noche de bodas? Qué fea actitud, Eddie.

Jasper no pudo contener la risa.

—Vaya, Em. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar tan bien la psicología barata?

—No es psicología barata, es la pura realidad. La pobre Bella ha estado esperando un poco de acción por años, no estaría bien que encima tenga que soportar que su flamante marido sea un fracaso en la cama —contestó el morocho.

—Emmett, tienes que darle ánimo, no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que está.

—Gracias, Jasper —dijo Edward con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Además, si es malo en la cama no va a mejorar en una noche —añadió el de los rizos dorados, mientras el cobrizo lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—Gracias de nuevo, Jasper —le respondió, ahora irónico.

El tejano sintió la rabia de su hermano y no pudo más que reírse.

—Es una broma, Edward. Relájate, todo saldrá de maravilla —le dijo sinceramente, y a continuación le envió una ola de tranquilidad que lo serenó al instante.

—De cualquier modo, no está de más estar preparado —insistió Emmett—. Nosotros te dejaremos claro el _abc_ para que puedas llegar a la _z_ sin problemas. Pero primero lo primero. ¿Con qué arma cuentas, Eddie?

—Me dices Eddie una vez más y la conversación se termina aquí.

—Está bien, está bien —el que estaba de pie rodó los ojos y asintió—. ¿Con qué arma cuentas, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

—¿Cómo que con qué arma cuento?

—Claro, con qué arma cuentas. Qué tanto talento tienes —le dijo Emmett, con un guiño de ojo.

El homenajeado pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Bueno… no sé… soy paciente, romántico…

—¡No, no, no! —Emmett se agarró la cabeza—. Digo que con qué arma cuentas, de qué calibre es tu pistola, Edward.

El cobrizo leyó la mente de su hermano para corroborar aquello que en verdad no quería creer que le estuviera preguntando.

—¡Emmett! —le reprochó, arrepentido de haber entrado en su cabeza.

—Dime que no te estaba preguntando lo que creo que te estaba preguntando —le preguntó Jasper, a lo cual Edward asintió con cara de dolor de estómago.

—Qué puritanos son, por favor —se quejó Emmett.

—¿Y para qué demonios quieres saber de qué tamaño… soy? —replicó el menor de los hermanos.

—Pues porque no es lo mismo contar con una lombriz que con una anaconda, Edward.

—Que nos trague la tierra ya, por favor —murmuró Jasper, mirando las copas de los árboles.

—Créeme, Edward, eso de que el tamaño no importa es todo mentira, sí que importa. Así que para ofrecerte mis consejos primero tengo que saber si eres… pequeñín… o eres más bien grande como el resto de los hombres de la familia.

Edward y Jasper abrieron los ojos como platos, más el segundo que el primero.

—Dime por lo que más quieras que eso lo dijiste en sentido figurado y en verdad no tienes idea de cómo… somos… Carlisle y yo —le suplicó Jasper.

—Ay, hermano, a poco crees que las veces que los he interrumpido a Carlisle y a Esme, o a ti y a Alice, no he echado un vistazo a la competencia —sonrió Emmett. Qué bueno que Jasper no era humano, o sus mejillas ya se habrían incendiado de la vergüenza—. Carlisle no está nada mal, lleva bien puesto el nombre de la familia…

—Creo que me están sangrando los oídos —comentó Edward.

—…y tengo que admitir que tú, Jazz, no te quedas atrás. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, pobre de la enana, tan chiquita ella y tú con tamaño...

—¡Ya cierra la boca, Emmett! —Jasper le arrojó una piedra que estaba por ahí al costado, la cual el morocho esquivó con gracia mientras reía.

—Claro que el mejor dotado soy yo, por supuesto —terminó, alardeando.

—¿El mejor dotado de dónde? Porque mentalmente estás menos dotado que un renacuajo —protestó Edward.

—¡Ja! No me envidies, Ed. Ya mejor dime: ¿de qué tamaño es tu cañón?

El muchacho se hundió en su lugar bajo el pino y se pasó una mano por los cobrizos cabellos.

—Ya olvídate de eso. Normal, ¿de acuerdo? Soy normal, como cualquier hombre.

—Mmm… —meditó Emmett, rascándose el mentón—. Bueno, supongo que podemos trabajar con un normal. No tienes limitaciones físicas, entonces. Así que dime, ¿en qué área necesitarías más ayuda?

—Deja de presionarlo, Em, más bien déjalo que pregunte lo que quiera. Si es que quiere preguntar algo —sugirió Jasper, pensando que si fuera él el interrogado no le haría a Emmett ni una sola pregunta. Mejor quedarse con mil dudas que morir de la vergüenza un día antes de casarse.

De todas formas, para alentarlo a relajarse y sentirse un poco más cómodo, el sureño bañó a su hermano menor con un poco de tranquilidad. Su don funcionó tan bien, que a Edward se le soltó la lengua y dejó escapar una de sus más grandes interrogantes.

—¿Cómo hago? —preguntó, sin explayarse demasiado.

El más morocho de los Cullen estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Tenemos que explicarte lo de la abejita y la florecita, Edward?

—No seas tarado, Emmett —gruñó el menor—. Digo que cómo empiezo… Cómo entro en clima…

—Ah, la siempre mencionada y nunca bien resuelta cuestión del juego previo —asintió el gran 'hombre mono'—. Hombres de todo el mundo se han preguntado lo mismo, querido Edward, por milenios y milenios, a través del espacio y el tiempo, en la Tierra y alrededor del cosmos, todo ente masculino ha investigado, experimentado, analizado la cuestión de...

—¡Ya ve al grano, hermano! —lo interrumpió el pianista, mientras su ansiedad volvía a ganarle a la anterior ola de tranquilidad de Jasper.

—Ah, ¿ya ves cómo sí te interesa? —sonrió Emmett—. Bueno, en fin, te daré un listado que no fallará. Lo primero, obviamente, es un buen beso. Empiezas con eso, eso es fácil. Primero labios, después un poco de lengua… Luego empiezas con el cuello, unos buenos besos en el cuello. Te diría unos mordiscones también, pero tenemos un problema con eso de que tu chica es humana. Ya cuando se le aflojan un poco las piernas, ahí empiezas con las manitos. Una manito por acá, otra por allá, debajo del vestido o lo que sea que se vaya a poner, y entonces...

—No no no, espera, Emmett, le estás diciendo cualquier cosa —esta vez el que interrumpió fue Jasper, para luego dirigirse a su hermano menor—. Edward, en esto no hay una lista de pasos a seguir. No sabes cómo vas a estar en ese momento, o qué es lo que vas a querer, y mucho menos cómo va a reaccionar ella. Así que lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por lo que sientas. Tú sigue tu instinto, fíjate en cómo responde ella, y todo estará bien.

—Ay, sí, sigue tu instinto, fíjate cómo responde —lo remedó Emmett, en tono de burla—. Claro, qué fácil la haces, total tú tienes tu habiliducha esa de leerle las emociones a la gente y puedes saber de primera mano cómo responde Alice. Nosotros los normales no tenemos esa ventaja, Jasper.

El rubio alzó una ceja ante el último comentario.

—Lo siento, no sabía que había vampiros normales y vampiros anormales —replicó, rodando los ojos, para volver a girar la cabeza hacia su otro hermano y finalizar su consejo—. No tiene que ver con tener un don. Tienes cinco sentidos bien desarrollados, sólo tienes que usarlos. El cuerpo habla por sí solo, él mismo te dirá lo que tienes que hacer según se vayan dando las cosas. Mírense, escúchense, aunque no se digan nada. Y a partir de ahí sólo tienes que soltarte y dejarte llevar.

—No puedo soltarme del todo, tengo miedo de lastimarla.

—Y ese es un miedo que tendrás que superar —le contestó Jasper, palmeándole el hombro y guiñando un ojo—. Tranquilo, Edward, todo a su tiempo. Ya te sentirás más cómodo con eso.

Edward dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. No podía esperar el día en que finalmente podría entregarse a Bella completamente, sin miedo a hacerle daño. Pero mientras tanto, haría lo mejor posible por no transmitirle ese temor a ella. Hacerla feliz, sólo eso quería.

—Bueno, en vista de que mis consejos no son tan útiles ni tan bien recibidos como los de Jasper… —comenzó a protestar Emmett, cruzándose de brazos como un niño gigante, lo que provocó las miradas cómicas de sus dos hermanos—, …voy a tener que pasar a la ceremonia de la entrega del milenario libro de los hermanos Cullen.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron miradas, ahora de desconcierto, mientras Emmett sonreía satisfecho por el efecto de sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No pongas esa cara, Jazz. Tú ya lo has visto. Lo conoces muy bien —continuó el robusto vampiro, con picardía. Empezó a revolver dentro del gran bolsillo delantero de su buzo, y sus hermanos notaron que llevaba algo escondido en él—. Es un libro muy importante, Edward. Un libro editado hace unas dos décadas, pero con una sabiduría que data de siglos atrás. Una obra que llegó a mis manos de manera inesperada, y que cambió mi vida, y por eso hoy quiero compartirla contigo. Hoy, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, recibirás como legado el saber que todo hombre desea obtener sobre el amor. Y aquí está.

Sin más palabras, Emmett sacó del bolsillo un pequeño libro que Jasper reconoció al instante. Era el condenado viejo libro de Kama Sutra, ese que primero le regaló a Alice y después cayó como préstamo en manos de Rosalie y Emmett. Ese del que se suponía que nadie se tenía que enterar, y ahora estaba a punto de ser revelado también a Edward.

Emmett se la había jugado bien. El morocho ya le había jurado a Jasper, unos días después del altercado con el regalo de cumpleaños, que le iba a hacer pagar el bochornoso momento que le había hecho pasar, cuando lo había dejado alardear para luego arrollarlo delante de su mujer con sus conocimientos del milenario arte del sexo. El ego y la hombría ante todo, pensaba Emmett. Quedar como un aprendiz de amante al lado de su hermano, jamás.

Lo que el tejano nunca pensó era que su hermano mayor se iba a vengar de esa manera, exponiéndolo delante de Edward. Emmett sabía que Jasper odiaba ventilar su vida íntima, y sabía también que con el único con el que se le podía llegar a escapar un comentario sobre sexo era justamente con él, su hermano mayor. No porque le tuviera más confianza, sino por el simple hecho de que Emmett lo pinchaba hasta que hablara. Era un ser tan sexualmente libre y desprejuiciado, tan abierto a hablar de sexo las 24 horas del día, que andaba siempre en la búsqueda de alguien que le siguiera la conversación. El problema es que el único con el que podía llegar a entablar ese tipo de diálogo era justamente con el más reservado: Jasper. Con las mujeres, no era lo mismo. Con Carlisle, tampoco, porque era su padre. Y con Edward no podía hablar nada, porque todavía no tenía ninguna experiencia que compartir. Entonces la víctima siempre era Jasper, que a veces para no seguir escuchando a Emmett le terminaba diciendo lo que no quería decir, como lo había hecho la vez que le había regalado el libro de Kama Sutra nuevo. Pero Edward ya era otro asunto, y Emmett sabía que lo último que quería Jasper era que su hermano menor se enterara que había estado ensayando todas las posturas del Kama Sutra con la pequeña e inocente Alice.

Mirando de reojo la expresión en el rostro de Jasper y sonriendo con deleite, Emmett le alcanzó al soltero del grupo el libro que tenía en la mano.

—¿_Kama Sutra ilustrado_? —el cobrizo miró la portada y luego al morocho, rodando los ojos—. Siempre pensando en sexo, ¿no Emmett?

—Claro, tengo la idea fija. ¿No es así, Jazz? —le dijo al del cabello dorado, intentando provocarlo. Jasper tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no transmitir la tensión que de repente sentía por dentro—. Creo que tienes una dedicatoria en la primera página, Ed.

El tejano abrió los ojos como un búho en cuanto escuchó la sugerencia de Emmett. Lo iba a matar, definitivamente lo iba a matar por humillarlo de esa manera.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos olvidamos de este asunto del libro y hablamos de otra cosa? —propuso Jasper de inmediato, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a Edward.

—No, espera, ya que estamos con esta tontería quiero ver lo que esta bestia me escribió —sonrió Edward, recuperando el libro a la velocidad de un rayo y abriéndolo en la primera página.

La _bestia_ estaba demasiado divertida para enojarse por el sobrenombre que le acababa de poner el homenajeado. El ex confederado, por su parte, se preguntaba si sobreviviría a la vergüenza de la misma manera que había sobrevivido décadas de guerra. El panorama no era demasiado alentador.

—A ver, a ver… '_12 de Mayo de 1991'_ —leyó Edward, y rió—. ¿Ya desde el '91 sabías que me iba a casar?

—Sigue leyendo —dijo el morocho con un guiño de ojos.

—'_Ya que tengo pensado ser tu marido y estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad…'_ —el cobrizo frunció el ceño, para luego bromear—. Creo que tenemos un problema. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, grandulón, pero por mucho que me ames no me voy a casar contigo, me voy a casar con una mujer.

—Tú sigue leyendo, aún no termina.

—Emmett… —murmuró Jasper entre dientes, suprimiendo un gruñido.

—Cállate, Jazz, esto es importante —le respondió el mayor, intentando no reírse de su cara de asesino a sueldo.

_—'Sé que es un regalo un tanto atrevido…' _¿No me digas, Emmett? No lo había notado… '_pero te amo tanto que contigo quiero intentarlo todo'_ —Edward terminó la frase con cara de vinagre—. Esto se está poniendo demasiado raro…

—Lee lo último —indicó Emmett.

—'_¡Feliz aniversario!' _¿eh? '_Siempre tuyo, Jasper'_ —Edward abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué es esto?

Jasper escondió el rostro detrás de sus dos manos mientras Emmett explotaba en una carcajada.

—¿Esto…? ¿Qué…? —Edward no encontraba palabras—. ¿Esto es tuyo, Jasper?

—Corre porque te mato, Emmett —el rubio ignoró la pregunta de su hermano menor y se puso de pie, corriendo detrás del mayor, que ya se encontraba a una distancia prudencial y dispuesto a escapar.

—Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Tú, Jasper? —continuó preguntando Edward.

—Se lo regaló a Alice para un aniversario —le contestó Emmett, mientras corría en círculos alrededor del perímetro de árboles bajo los que se encontraba Edward, con Jasper pisándole los talones—. Parece que cuando nadie los ve les gusta ponerse traviesos.

—¡Ya verás cuando te agarre, te voy a hacer cerrar esa bocota que tienes, Emmett! —le gruñó Jasper, persiguiéndolo.

—No me digas que tú y Alice… —Edward seguía estupefacto, sin prestarle atención a la maratón que sus hermanos estaban corriendo a su alrededor—. ¿Tú haces estas cosas con mi hermanita, Jasper? —preguntó, pasando las páginas y mirando los dibujos.

—Y yo hago las mismas cosas con tu otra hermanita —rió Emmett, todavía a salvo de las manos del tejano, aunque probablemente no por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero de Rose es de esperarse porque es una pervertida, en cambio Alice… ¡¿La carretilla? ¿La agarras así… como si fuera una carretilla? —preguntó Edward, horrorizado, mirando una de las posturas del libro.

A esta altura, y con los nervios de Jasper alterando todo el ambiente, no había manera de mantener la calma ni la compostura. El cobrizo se puso de pié y empezó a correr detrás de sus hermanos, tal vez buscando explicaciones, tal vez sólo buscando darle una paliza al rubio.

—¿Te haces pasar por caballero y después la agarras a mi hermanita como si fuera una carretilla?

—¡Sigo siendo un caballero! —protestó Jasper, a punto de alcanzar a Emmett—. Y tu hermanita antes de ser tu hermanita es mi mujer.

—¡Pero también es mi hermanita!

—Pero parece que Sor Alice cambió los hábitos por unos buenos revolcones.

—¡Emmett, estás hablando de mi esposa!

—¡Y estás hablando de mi hermanita!

—¡Bueno, ya basta con lo de tu hermanita, mejor ocúpate de tu futura esposa!

—¡Sí, pero primero me voy a ocupar de ustedes dos!

El estratega derribó al fortachón, y el más veloz derribó al estratega, de manera que los tres rodaron por el suelo, repartiendo puños, patadas y manotazos a diestra y siniestra. Fue entonces que Jasper recordó algo y se apresuró a arrojar una gran ola de calma sobre él y sus hermanos, de modo que todos quedaron sentados y tranquilos.

—Ey, ey, ¿qué pasó? —protestó Emmett—. Qué aguafiestas eres, Jazz, justó cuando estábamos en lo mejor de la pelea.

—Acabo de recordar que le prometí a Bella que Edward volvería en tiempo y forma.

—Va a volver en tiempo y forma. En forma de deforme —rió Emmett.

—Qué gracioso —protestó el cobrizo—. Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo es posible que tú y Alice…? Digo, creí que eran más tranquilos que Em y Rose.

—Claro que somos más tranquilos que él y Rose —confirmó Jasper.

—¿Y cómo es que andan con esto del… del… del Kama Sutra y esas cosas?

—Es que Jazz quería probar las aspas del molino —rió Emmett.

—Si sigues te voy a hacer tragar un árbol entero, Emmett —Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada—. No… en realidad… no fue que… es decir…

—No te entiendo nada —lo interrumpió el morocho.

—No lo compré por mí. Alice tenía una de esas revistas de mujeres, y se me dio por ver lo que estaba leyendo y había una nota sobre eso y… sobre cómo… —Jasper miraba al piso y jugaba con la tierra entre sus dedos, sin encontrar las palabras para explicarse y no morir de la vergüenza en el intento—, ...sobre cómo algunas… posturas… son más… digamos… más placenteras… para la mujer… y yo quería… ya saben… averiguar… sobre eso.

—Ah, ya entiendo —asintió Emmett—. Querías aprender cómo darle un buen sacudón que la deje bien satisfecha.

—Emmett, ¿dónde diablos se te perdió la sutileza? —le reprochó Jasper, acomodándole las ideas de un coscorrón.

—¿Alguna vez la tuvo? —agregó Edward, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, el caso acá es que lo de Jazz no tiene nada de malo —opinó el robusto—. Está muy bien querer complacer a una esposa, yo hago lo mismo con mi Rose. Y ya pronto te veremos a ti también probando la carretilla con Bella, Ed, así que ya basta de tanto reprimirse, que el amor y el sexo están para vivirse —sentenció, no sin agregar, riendo:— Me salió un versito.

Jasper y Edward menearon la cabeza, sin saber si reírse o propinarle otra paliza. Por esta vez, decidieron, se lo dejarían pasar.


	3. Charla de Chicas

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Charla de Chicas<strong>

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —bufó Rose, mirando a Alice y a Bella.

Las tres chicas estaban en la casa Cullen, más precisamente en la habitación de Alice y Jasper, festejando por su cuenta la despedida de soltera de la todavía humana mientras los chicos tenían su propia celebración en el bosque. La muchacha de los ojos chocolate ya había sido sometida a mascarillas de pepino, cinco cambios de peinado y maquillaje, manicuría y pedicuría, todo esto a manos de una animada Alice y una más que gruñona Rosalie.

—Mmm… ¿Necesitas que te depilemos? —preguntó la más pequeña de las vampiras.

—Qué asco, ni sueñes que me voy a poner a sacarle los pelos a Bella —se apuró a contestarle la rubia.

—No hace falta, ya me encargué de eso en la tarde —afirmó la homenajeada de la noche.

—¿Segura?

—En serio, Alice, ya tuve suficiente embellecimiento por un día —le dijo Bella con una tenue sonrisa, decidida a no soportar ni un tratamiento estético más—. Creo que debería irme a descansar un rato.

—Ay, no, ¿cómo que a descansar? —chilló la del cabello corto, dando saltitos en su cama—. ¡Es tu última noche de soltera, Bella! Tienes que aprovecharla. Además, puedo ver que apenas vas a dormir una hora en toda la noche, así que mejor te quedas con nosotras y tenemos una charla de chicas.

—¿Y como de qué charlamos, Alice? —preguntó Rose con su acostumbrado mal humor, acentuado por lo especial de la ocasión. A pesar de que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Bella, la idea de que en menos de 24 horas la humana se convertiría en su hermana todavía le producía un molesto escozor.

—Bueno… ¿De qué quieres que hablemos, Bella? —la pequeña le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

—¿Yo? Pues… no sé…

Mientras la castaña intentaba encontrar un tema de conversación distinto al que tenía en mente y no se animaba a exteriorizar, Alice se perdió en otra visión que le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso, entonces? —le preguntó.

—¿De qué? —respondieron las dos, una de ellas con las mejillas cobrando una cierta tonalidad rojiza.

—No te avergüences, Bella, este es el momento perfecto para hablar de la noche de bodas —aseguró Alice, mientras Rose echaba la cabeza para atrás, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Parece que la charla se va a poner interesante, entonces —sonrió la rubia con picardía. Conversar sobre esos temas siempre la ponía de mejor humor, ni que hablar si de paso podía reírse un poco de la torpeza o la inexperiencia de su futura hermana.

—No sé si… quiero hablar… sobre eso —la humana se hizo la distraída, claramente incómoda con el rumbo que iba a tomar la plática.

—Tú siempre tan divertida, Bella —protestó Rose—. Vamos, ¿qué prefieres, otro cambio de look?

—No, por favor no —se apresuró a negar la muchacha, sacudiendo la cabeza a los costados y las manos delante de ella.

—Entonces hablemos de las obligaciones conyugales que vas a tener a partir de mañana —sentenció la imponente rubia.

—Qué romántico, la noche de bodas —sonrió Alice sacando a relucir sus blancos dientes, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Tú te acuerdas de la tuya?

—Claro, Bella, esas cosas no se olvidan. Es una noche mágica.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, segura de que también ella guardaría para toda la eternidad ese momento especial con Edward. La curiosidad le hizo mirar a su otra futura hermana y hacerle la misma pregunta.

—¿Y tú también te acuerdas de tu noche de bodas, Rose?

—¿Cuál de todas? Yo me he casado 17 veces, Bella —alardeó la eterna joven con una sonrisa—. De cualquier forma, me acuerdo de todas, en especial la primera. Aunque algunas me las confundo y no recuerdo cuál fue primero y cuál fue después. Pero todas han estado increíbles, eso seguro.

—Qué bien —murmuró la soltera del grupo, mirando al suelo con un poco de timidez.

—Pregunta —la instó Rosalie.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que preguntes, se nota a la legua que tienes más preguntas para hacernos.

—Tranquila, Bella, no le contaremos nada a Edward —aseguró Alice con otra sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

La joven humana se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó una mano imperceptiblemente temblorosa por los cabellos.

—Bueno… ¿estaban nerviosas?

—No, pero yo no era… no era virgen, ya sabes la historia —dijo Rose, incómoda, viendo cómo el pasado volvía para nublarle la mirada. Ni aún muerto el recuerdo de Royce dejaba de torturarla, al menos de vez en cuando. Por suerte no duraba más que un momento, hasta que el rostro de su esposo borraba todo rastro de tristeza—. Con Emmett sabía que todo sería mucho mejor, y sabía que cuidaría bien de mí, así que no estaba nerviosa. Estaba feliz.

—Yo tampoco estaba nerviosa en la noche de bodas, pero porque Jazz y yo ya habíamos estado juntos —Alice comentó su experiencia—. Digamos que ya teníamos un compromiso de por vida mucho antes de decidir casarnos. Sabíamos que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, así que no esperamos hasta el matrimonio. Pero la primera vez sí estaba nerviosa.

—¿En serio? Qué raro —comentó Rose—. Conociendo el futuro ya sabes cómo va a ser todo, no entiendo cómo puedes ponerte nerviosa si sabes exactamente lo que va a pasar.

—Bueno, tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería espiar mucho el futuro. Quería vivirlo. Así que sí estaba muy ansiosa. Además, tenía miedo de no ser… buena —confesó la morocha—. Jazz tenía experiencia, yo no. Tenía miedo de que me comparara con María y pensara que yo no era una mujer de verdad.

—Qué tontería, Alice. Con lo que siempre te ha querido Jasper seguro que ni le importaba qué tan buena eras —opinó la rubia.

—Pues ve y díselo a mi yo de hace 60 años atrás —rió la más pequeña.

—Yo también estoy nerviosa —confesó Bella, y las miradas de sus futuras hermanas se posaron en ella.

—¿Nerviosa de qué, si Edward tiene menos experiencia que un bebé?

—Ay, Rose —protestó Alice ante el comentario contra su querido hermano, para luego sonreírle a su otra hermana, intentando darle confianza—. Es normal que estés nerviosa, Bella. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien.

—¿Y si no le gusta cómo me veo?

—¿Qué te vas a poner? —se apuró a averiguar Alice.

—Cálzate unas buenas ligas y un corsé y con eso lo matas —sentenció Rosalie—. A los hombres la lencería sexy los vuelve locos. Te lo digo por experiencia, a mí no hay corsé que me dure, Emmett los rompe todos —concluyó con orgullo.

—O un negligé cortito. Funciona de maravilla, yo cuando me pongo uno de esos sé que tengo diversión garantizada por horas —rió Alice como una niña traviesa, rememorando la cara que ponía Jasper cada vez que la veía así vestida.

—No, digo que qué hago si no le gusta cómo me veo sin ropa —explicó la humana.

—Ay, Bella, eso no va a pasar —le confirmó Alice.

—¿Lo viste en el futuro?

—Claro que no, no me metería a espiar lo que van a hacer en su noche de bodas —negó rotundamente—. Pero cuando hay amor te puedo asegurar que el aspecto físico no cambia nada. Al contrario, te diría que hasta te atraen los defectos del otro. Sino míranos a Jazz y a mí. Al lado de él soy pequeña como un duende, pero así le gusto, me dice que soy su hada de bolsillo. Y él tiene todas esas cicatrices que muchos piensan que son desagradables, y a mí me encantan, se me hacen súper atractivas.

—Yo por suerte no tengo ese problema —sonrió Rosalie, orgullosa, haciendo que las otras dos mujeres se miraran rodando los ojos—. Pero si Emmett fuera menos atractivo de lo que es, de todas formas lo amaría lo mismo, así que entiendo lo que dices, Alice.

—¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse —afirmó la morocha, tratando de transmitirle a Bella la mayor confianza posible.

La humana asintió levemente, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para convencerse de las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Hay algún… consejo que puedan darme? Como para no… hacer el ridículo.

—Oh, no te preocupes, harás el ridículo aunque no quieras —rió Alice, y Bella la miró atónita—. No porque seas tú, a todos nos pasa. Digo, yo he hecho el ridículo cientos de veces con Jazz, y él también conmigo. Pero no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, es divertido. Intentar ser sexy es muy estresante, pero cuando te sale mal y te puedes reír de eso, es entonces cuando te relajas y las cosas fluyen mucho mejor. ¿No es verdad, Rose?

—Bueno… Yo no suelo hacer el ridículo —se defendió, esquivando la mirada acusatoria de su pequeña hermana.

—Ay, cómo que no, Rose, si tú misma me dijiste hace dos semanas que te caíste de la silla tratando de hacer la postura de _la sirena voladora_.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada fulminante mientras Bella fruncía el ceño.

—¿_La sirena_ qué?

_—La sirena voladora_. Es una de las posturas del Kama Sutra —le explicó Alice.

La castaña de los ojos chocolate no pudo disimular su asombro.

—¿Tú sabes las posturas del Kama Sutra?

—Bueno, sí. Con 60 años de casada y una eternidad por delante una aprende algunas cosillas, ¿no? —dijo la bailarina, y con la misma gracia se deslizó hasta la mesita de noche de Jasper y extrajo del fondo del cajón el libro que le había regalado Emmett.

Al instante estuvo nuevamente sentada en la pequeña ronda de chicas y extendiéndole el libro a su amiga para que le echara un vistazo.

—Vaya —Bella alzó las cejas, sorprendida—. ¿Tienes uno propio?

—Dos —rió Alice—. Jasper me regaló uno hace unos cuantos años. Yo se lo presté a Rose, y después Emmett le regaló este otro a Jazz sin saber que el que tenían prestado era nuestro, así que ahora tenemos dos.

La joven humana estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para que el asombro se le borrara del rostro, pero se le estaba complicando bastante. ¿Jasper? ¿Regalándole a Alice un libro sobre el Kama Sutra? ¿Acaso había pensado que era alguna moda nueva de vestidos o zapatos y se le ocurrió que a su esposa le gustaría leer sobre eso?

No, el sureño no era tan ingenuo como para no leer la contratapa del libro y averiguar de qué se trataba. Pero es que… ¿Jasper? ¿Jasper el que en la escuela apenas le tomaba la mano a su mujer? Está bien, Alice le había explicado a Bella que eso era para no andar proyectando sus sentimientos por la pequeña vampira sobre todos los estudiantes. Pero de todas formas uno esperaría que una persona tan discreta y con tanto autocontrol fuera un poco menos… aventurera… en cuestiones de hacer el amor. De acuerdo, llevaban muchas décadas de casados y se los veía muy felices, así que evidentemente las cosas entre ellos funcionaban más que bien, pero de nuevo… ¿Jasper y Alice? ¿Qué no eran Emmett y Rosalie los que andaban en esas cosas?

—Déjame ver si entendí. Ustedes… Alice y Jasper… tienen un libro de sexo… —dijo la castaña lentamente, señalando a la vampira del cabello oscuro y corto, para luego apuntar a la de la melena larga y rubia—, … y se lo prestaron a ustedes… Rosalie y Emmett… que no tenían uno.

—Sí.

—Pero nosotros nunca tuvimos uno porque no lo necesitábamos. Siempre hemos sido muy creativos —se defendió Rose.

—¿Y entonces para qué me pediste el libro prestado?

—Pues porque después de tantos años ya se nos estaba acabando la imaginación. Nos venía bien una ayudita.

—Vaya —repitió Bella, jugando con su pelo como lo hacía cada vez que se ponía incómoda—. Tú y Jasper tienen un libro de Kama Sutra.

Alice frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué a todos les parece tan raro?

—Pues porque ustedes tienen un aire inocente, Alice —trató de explicarle Rosalie—. Jasper es todo calmado y controlado, tú eres toda aniñada y saltarina… No sé, uno los ve de la manito, o dándose esos besitos sutiles como los niños de preescolar, y la verdad que es difícil imaginárselos haciendo _el candelabro_ o _la tortilla francesa_.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Bella otra vez.

Rosalie suspiró exasperada antes de arrebatarle el libro y dar unas vueltas a las páginas.

—Espera que aquí no lo encuentro… —murmuró, mientras buscaba en ese ejemplar que no le era familiar como el que le habían prestado.

—Están de la página cincuenta y ocho en adelante —le indicó Alice, justo antes de perderse en una visión que la alejó de la realidad por unos segundos—. Los chicos están regresando… ocho minutos… llegarán en ocho minutos —anunció, volviendo en sí.

—¿Ocho minutos nada más? —bufó Rosalie otra vez—. En fin, todavía hay algo de tiempo. Aquí está Bella. _La tortilla francesa_.

La muchacha tomó el libro que le alcanzaba la orgullosa vampira y observó la imagen de un hombre plácidamente sentado, apoyado sobre una mano y con las piernas estiradas, y una mujer sentada encima de su entrepierna, de espaldas y a horcajadas, con cara de estar pasando un grato momento. Fue inevitable. Apenas lo vio, su mente inquieta empezó a reemplazar las caras del hombre y la mujer con las de Emmett y Rosalie, y peor aún, con las de Jasper y Alice. Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas al instante y tuvo que fingir una pequeña tos para disimular su incomodidad.

—Ay, no —la rubia frunció el ceño—. Lo estás haciendo, Bella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nos estás imaginando a nosotros haciéndolo, ¿no es así?

—¡No! —se apuró a negar la todavía soltera.

—Se te nota en la cara.

—No, yo… —Bella empezó a pasar las páginas del libro, intentando encontrar alguna forma de cambiar la conversación—. ¿Hay algo en este libro que pueda servirme para mañana?

No era una pregunta que normalmente hubiera hecho, pero dadas las circunstancias no quedaba otra opción más que hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera su frondosa imaginación poniendo los rostros de sus cuñados en el lugar de los dibujos del Kama Sutra.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? ¡Todo en este libro puede servirte para mañana! —chilló Rosalie.

—No, pero digo, ¿algo en especial? ¿Alguna de estas… de estos dibujos… digo, estas posturas… hay alguna que… convenga más? Digo, como es la primera vez…

—Pues eso depende de cómo sean ustedes —opinó Alice—. Yo creo que tiene que ser algo clásico y romántico. A ver, déjame ver… —la vampira tomó su libro de vuelta y hurgó en las páginas hasta encontrar algo que le pareció adecuado—. Ésta, ésta es la que más te conviene.

Bella observó la imagen unos instantes, antes de hacer un tímido comentario.

—Pero… No entiendo el dibujo. ¿Dónde está la pierna izquierda? —preguntó, confundida.

—Espera, mejor te muestro para que entiendas. Túmbate —le indicó.

—¿Qué?

—Que te acuestes en el piso así te muestro.

—Alice…

—Es para que entiendas el dibujo, Bella. No te preocupes, estamos entre mujeres —la tranquilizó.

La homenajeada le hizo caso, sólo porque sabía que su amiga le terminaría ganando por cansancio.

—Tú eres tú, y haz de cuenta que yo soy Edward —dijo Alice.

—Pobre de ti —murmuró Rosalie con una mueca. Bella, mientras tanto, miraba al techo, muerta de vergüenza.

—Mírame, sino no aprenderás cómo es —la reprendió la pequeña morocha—. Edward se tiene que poner así —le indicó, y a continuación se puso a gatas sobre su amiga—. Y tú… no lo hagas ahora, por supuesto, hazlo mañana con Edward… lo que tienes que hacer es levantar un poco las caderas y enredar tus piernas alrededor de él.

—¿Las dos?

—Como quieras. Yo prefiero las dos, pero si tú quieres puedes hacerlo con una sola y dejas la otra estirada.

—¿Y si me canso?

—Eso a los vampiros no nos pasa —comentó Rosalie, con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

Alice rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a Bella, que todavía estaba debajo de ella con cara de estar viviendo el momento más humillante de su vida.

—Si te cansas, puedes ponerte un almohadón debajo y listo, eso ayudará —le contestó la pequeña.

—¿Y tú dices que esta posición es la mejor para mañana?

—Claro que no —opinó la rubia—. Alice, lo que estos dos necesitan es algo desenfrenado, algo que les saque las ganas, porque se vienen aguantando hace mucho tiempo. Mejor algo más excitante, como _la adoración_.

—Pero con esa ni se verán las caras, Rose —criticó Alice.

—Pero la pasarán de maravilla. Observa y aprende, Bella —le dijo la experimentada a la novata, y a continuación se puso a gatas encima de Alice.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Rose? —le preguntó la más pequeña de los Cullen, viéndose atrapada entre las dos mujeres como si fuera una hamburguesa entre dos panes.

—Le estoy mostrando cómo es. Bella, haz de cuenta que yo soy Edward… qué asco… y Alice es tú. Entonces tú te quedas así quietita como está ella, Edward se pone por detrás, y sólo te relajas y dejas que él haga todo el trabajo, que para eso es hombre. Con esto te garantizo que...

—¡Ay, no! —la interrumpió Alice, que mientras tanto se había perdido en otra visión—. Los chi...

—¡Ey, chicas! —saludó Emmett, abriendo la puerta de golpe junto con Jasper y Edward. Ni bien bajar la vista y enfocarla en sus parejas, los tres hombres se quedaron con la mandíbula colgando. La imagen de Rosalie, Alice y Bella ensayando alguna extraña pose, una encima de otra, y con un libro de Kama Sutra al costado, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—Creo que por fin morí y me fui al cielo —murmuró Emmett, prestando especial atención a lo bien que se veía su mujer a gatas y en minifalda.

—Ah, ya llegaron —Rosalie se levantó sin ninguna vergüenza y le sonrió a su marido. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a que la encontraran en esas posiciones, y en circunstancias mucho más comprometedoras.

Alice aprovechó que su hermana se le quitó de encima para ponerse de pié rápidamente y ofrecer algunas confusas explicaciones.

—Estábamos… Rose y yo queríamos mostrarle a Bella… Porque mañana es su noche de...

La soltera, que también se había puesto de pié, la interrumpió de un codazo, sus mejillas hechas un fuego.

—Alice…

—Perdón, no, lo que pasa es que… ¡Pero es la verdad, Bella! —Alice protestó, quedándose sin excusas, hasta que algo desvió su atención. De pronto había una pesadez en el ambiente, un calor pasional más que conocido para ella. Jasper…

—Edward, yo, no, digo, yo no les pedí que, digo… —Bella se enredó en sus palabras sin notar nada—. ¿Me llevas a casa, por favor? Quisiera descansar aunque sea un poco para la boda.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo —le sonrió Edward, tomando su mano y alejándola de ese nido de locos.

—Nos vemos mañana —saludó la castaña, sin siquiera poder mirar a sus futuras hermanas a los ojos, y desapareció por la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —Alice le devolvió el saludo con su acostumbrada alegría.

Ni bien se hubo ido, Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Qué malagradecida —protestó—. Nosotras mostrándole todo lo que tiene que hacer en la noche de bodas y ella ni las gracias nos da.

Su mal humor se desvaneció tan pronto como Emmett se hubo desplazado a su lado a la velocidad de la luz.

—Si quieres yo te puedo compensar el esfuerzo, nena —le dijo a la rubia, con la picardía grabada en la mirada—. Soy bastante generoso a la hora de dar las gracias.

A Rosalie se le escapó una risita, una de esas que sólo su marido lograba robarle.

—Eso estaría bien —le contestó.

Emmett no necesitó más insinuaciones para cargar a su esposa sobre su hombro derecho y llevársela corriendo a su dormitorio.

—¡Buenas noches! ¡No molesten, estaremos ocupados! —alcanzó a decir, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo con Rosalie en un hombro y el viejo libro de Kama Sutra de sus hermanos flameando en la otra mano.

Alice posó sus ojos en la única persona que aún estaba en la habitación con ella: Jasper. Conteniendo lo más posible su media sonrisa, el sureño cerró la puerta con un leve movimiento de mano y se acercó a su mujer.

—¿Practicando sin mí? —le dijo pícaramente, alzando una ceja, y la sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al sentir la vergüenza que emanaba de su mujer.

—Es que Bella no entiende los dibujos —rió, apenada.

Jasper rió con ella, y rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus largos brazos.

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien los dibujos —mintió—. ¿Podrías explicármelos a mí?

Alice se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar una risa tímida.

—¿Tienes tiempo? Son muchos, muchos dibujos.

—Tengo tiempo hasta la hora del casamiento. Pero si no alcanza podemos seguir después de la boda, no tengo problema —le contestó el tejano con su característico acento arrastrado, que tan útil le era a la hora de seducir a su mujer.

Funcionó a la perfección, porque Alice lo atrajo hacia sí y, colgándose de su cuello, le regaló un provocativo beso.

—Perfecto —le susurró, y se dejó llevar hasta la cama sin objeción alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, todos los reviews y críticas, buenas y malas, son bienvenidas. Saben que la única manera que tiene un escritor de mejorar es mediante la crítica, así que les agradezco si pueden tomarse un minutito para dejar un comentario sobre lo que les pareció. Gracias también a los lectores anónimos (esos que como yo hasta hace un mes leen sin tener una cuenta en fanfiction) y a los que marcan como favoritas mis historias (y hasta a veces a mí como autora, lo cual es un gran honor).<strong>


	4. Manteniendo El Foco

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Manteniendo El Foco<strong>

—Quiero la revancha —exigió Emmett a su hermano un mes después, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa tras una nueva derrota en un combate amistoso. El clima en la casa de los Cullen había estado bastante tenso desde que Edward y Bella habían regresado de su luna de miel con la noticia de su embarazo, y los dos vampiros macho se estaban distendiendo de la mejor manera que conocían: peleando.

—¿Otra vez? —contestó Jasper, alzando una rubia ceja.

—Yo te di la revancha cuando perdiste —le recordó el morocho.

—Sí, y yo te di la revancha las otras diecisiete veces que te gané —le refrescó la memoria el tejano—. Parece que nunca aprendes.

—Ya verás que te equivocas, esta vez vas a morder el polvo —advirtió Emmett con una gran sonrisa, lanzando golpes al aire y poniéndose en posición en el imaginario cuadrilátero—. ¿Listo, rubiecito?

—¿Para ganarte? Seguro. Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes, grandote.

El robusto vampiro se abalanzó sobre Jasper, quien rápidamente lo esquivó y giró para atraparlo por la espalda. Justo cuando estaba por concretar su decimoctava victoria, el sureño se distrajo con la presencia de su padre adoptivo llamándolo desde la puerta.

—Jasper —se oyó la apacible voz del doctor Cullen. El jefe del clan estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a sus hijos peleando como cachorros de león, que ya le parecía cosa normal de todos los días.

Emmett aprovechó la distracción de su hermano menor para tomarlo por el cuello y derribarlo.

—Con que listo para ganarme, ¿eh? —rió triunfal. Jasper frunció el ceño en clara señal de protesta.

—Esa no cuenta.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que no hay que perder el foco? Qué vergüenza hermanito, no has aprendido nada de tus propios consejos.

El derrotado rodó los ojos y se puso de pié.

—¿Necesitabas algo, Carlisle? —le preguntó al jefe de la familia.

—Lamento la interrupción —sonrió el aludido a sus dos hijos—. Estoy buscando el libro de intervenciones quirúrgicas durante las guerras del siglo XIX, ese pequeño de tapas verdes que te mostré la semana pasada. ¿Por casualidad lo tienes tú, Jasper?

—Ah, sí, lo tomé prestado para echarle un vistazo. ¿Quieres que te lo regrese?

—No, sólo necesitaba revisar una cosa. ¿Podría verlo un momento?

—Sí, seguro. Lo tengo en el cajón de la mesa de noche, si quieres te lo busco —se ofreció.

—No te hagas problema, yo lo busco, ustedes sigan con lo suyo —sonrió otra vez el médico y regresó a la casa, no sin antes agregar—: Intenten no romper los crisantemos que su madre plantó ayer.

Una vez se hubo ido, Jasper volteó a mirar a Emmett con una mueca.

—Te voy a dar la ventaja de dejarte pasar esa última, pero sabes que no ganaste limpiamente —le reprochó.

—Y yo te voy a dar la ventaja de darte un minuto para que pienses por qué acabas de cometer un gran, gran error dejando a Carlisle hurgar en tu mesa de noche, hermanito —sonrió maliciosamente el morocho.

Jasper lo miró confundido, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres? Es Carlisle, no va a llevarse nada que no le corresponda.

—Yo no dije que se iba a llevar nada, pero tal vez tengas cosas en ese cajón que no quieras que tu padre vea.

—¿Cómo qué cosas? —volvió a preguntar el rubio, que no terminaba de entender las insinuaciones de su hermano—. No tengo nada que ocultarle a nadie.

—Bien por ti, entonces. Por cierto… ¿dónde guardas el libro de Kama Sutra que te regalé? —preguntó pícaramente.

En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de Jasper pasó de la confusión al horror en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que Emmett quería decir. Abrió los ojos como platos y, sin dar la más mínima explicación, corrió adentro de la casa y escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, mientras la risa del robusto Cullen resonaba en el jardín.

Demasiado tarde. Para cuando el sureño llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, su padre sostenía en sus manos el condenado libro de Kama Sutra que acababa de encontrar en el cajón, justo debajo del que estaba buscando. El joven se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos y el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Lo positivo: al no tener sangre en las venas no podía sonrojarse como lo hubiera hecho si fuera humano. Lo negativo: por mucho que lo deseara, la tierra no parecía tener intenciones de abrirse bajo sus pies y tragarlo para así ayudarlo a escapar de ese mal momento.

—Oh, Jasper. Lo siento, no era mi intención revisar tus cosas, sólo estaba buscando mi libro —se excusó Carlisle, y tuvo que disimular la gracia que le causaba no solo el rostro atónito de su hijo sino también las olas de vergüenza con las que estaba inundando toda la habitación.

—N-no, e-está bien… Eso es una… —tragó saliva—, una broma… de Emmett… Una broma de Emmett, me lo regaló en broma… Qué gracioso, Emmett —murmuró el muchacho entre dientes.

—Está bien, hijo, no tienes que explicarme nada de tus cosas.

—No, es que… no, digo, es una broma de Emmett… no es que Alice y yo… bueno sí, no es que no… digo, sí lo hacemos… —Jasper sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos dorados saltando alrededor, y a ese movimiento le siguió otro torrente de vergüenza—. Pero no con eso… digo, no usamos el libro, lo tengo ahí porque… porque… no sé por qué, en realidad lo tengo ahí pero no lo usamos, es sólo un chiste. ¿Te dije que fue una broma de Emmett, no? Emmett siempre tan… tan… chistoso.

—Sí, Emmett es terrible —sonrió Carlisle. Tan bueno era el jefe del clan, tanto amaba a sus hijos, que si hubiera tenido el don de Jasper le hubiera devuelto una gran ola de calma, para hacerlo sentir menos incómodo con toda esa situación.

—Sí… Sí —asintió el sureño, mirando alrededor sin encontrar nada útil que decir.

—Aunque… —comenzó el joven doctor, buscando las mejores palabras para continuar su oración. La vergüenza de Jasper fue reemplazada por curiosidad en cuanto comprobó el cambio de emociones en su padre adoptivo—. Ya que no lo usan… ¿Te molestaría… prestármelo? No es para usarlo con esos fines, tampoco. Es para… para informarme sobre… —el médico parecía tener los mismos problemas que su hijo para justificarse, y eso al carismático de Jasper no le pasaba desapercibido—... bueno, ya que Bella está embarazada tal vez aquí haya algo que pueda servir. Son conocimientos… orientales… milenarios… El sexo está obviamente ligado al embarazo… Y aquí seguramente hable de cuestiones de fertilidad y otros… temas importantes. Me gustaría investigarlo, si no te molesta.

Esta vez fue Jasper el que tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Investigar un libro sobre Kama Sutra en nombre de la ciencia y el embarazo de Bella. Sí, claro, cómo no. Muy convincente, Carlisle.

—Está bien… Llévatelo si lo necesitas —sonrió el rubio, asintiendo—. Tal vez encuentres algo interesante.

—Gracias. Me llevo los dos libros, entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Se miraron en silencio un momento antes de intercambiar sonrisas cómplices. _Si tú no le cuentas a nadie, yo tampoco le cuento a nadie lo tuyo_, parecían decirse. Aunque para Jasper ya era bastante tarde, prácticamente toda la familia sabía de sus creativas actividades conyugales con Alice. Sólo Esme quedaba por enterarse. Con un poco de suerte, su padre nunca le contaría a su madre de dónde había salido el libro, y al menos frente a ella Jasper podría guardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Carlisle se retiró de la habitación y el teléfono celular del tejano comenzó a sonar. _Alice_, marcaba la pantalla, y el muchacho no tardó ni medio segundo en atender.

—Hola, querida.

—Hola, cariño. Llamaba para avisarte que llegaremos un poco más tarde —sonó la alegre voz de soprano del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Tú y Rose aún no terminan de vaciar el centro comercial? —bromeó él.

—No, pero ya casi —contestó ella con su risa de cascabel—. ¡Oh, Rose, mira qué preciosura de blusa! —Jasper la oyó decirle a su hermana y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Era como una niña en una juguetería—. Tengo que cortar, Jazz, acabo de ver la blusa más linda que he visto desde… desde hace veinte minutos. Llegaremos en dos o tres horas.

—De acuerdo. Diviértete.

—¡Como si pudiera no divertirme aquí! —volvió a reír la vampira—. Ah, una cosa más, Jazz.

—Dime.

Alice bajó la voz para que los humanos a su alrededor no pudieran oírla.

—Acabo de pasar por Victoria's Secret y me he comprado una lencería preciosa, no puedo esperar a que la veas —susurró pícaramente—. Así que ten el libro que ya sabes a mano porque tengo pensado pasar una noche muy especial contigo.

A Jasper se le hizo agua la boca de sólo imaginárselo. Le encantaba que su esposa pensara en él cuando iba de compras, y sobre todo que siguiera comprándose lencería sexy aún cuando sabía la corta vida que tenían esas prendas, puesto que la mayoría de las veces terminaban hechas trizas a manos de su marido.

—No puedo esperar —retrucó él, y Alice adivinó la media sonrisa que en ese momento estaría asomando en el rostro del sureño—. Te veré en un rato, entonces.

—Perfecto. Adiós, Jazz.

—Adiós, Ali.

Jasper alcanzó a oír un "_¿Tienen en color azul petróleo?_" de Alice justo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, corrió escaleras abajo en busca de su rival de combate fraternal. Carlisle se había quedado con el regalo que le había hecho Emmett, pero Jasper recordaba perfectamente ese otro libro de Kama Sutra más viejo que le había prestado a su hermano mayor y luego había llegado a manos del menor, que quién sabe si lo había hojeado o devuelto a la brevedad al más grandote. Fuera quien fuera que lo tuviera, Jasper tenía un par de horas para recuperarlo, y esa era una misión que el caballero estaba dispuesto a cumplir cueste lo que le cueste.

___«__Nunca pierdas el foco»_ se dijo, y esta vez supo que no iba a fallar. Su foco ahora era la idea de Alice en ropa interior ante él, y frente a eso no había nada en el mundo que pudiera distraerlo de su objetivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si es un poco breve o no tan bueno como los anteriores. La verdad es que me costó pensar en una manera de incluír a Carlisle y a Esme en la historia y que de alguna manera resultara gracioso. Espero haber colmado las expectativas.<strong>

**Muchas gracias como siempre por los comentarios. Todos son bienvenidos así que no duden en dejar sus opiniones. Gracias por el apoyo :)**


	5. No Viene Mal Jugar Un Poco, parte 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Viene Mal Jugar Un Poco (Parte 1)<strong>

Llegada la noche del viernes, Renesmee se despidió de sus padres, tíos y abuelos y se fue de la mano con Jacob, casi saltando de la alegría. Ni bien se hubo marchado, Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí, por fin! ¡Comienza el fin de semana de adultos! —sentenció con los brazos en alto.

Jasper alzó una ceja al tiempo que Edward rodaba los ojos.

—Eso no sonó muy adulto, Emmett —comentó el de cabellos cobrizos, acomodándose en el sofá junto a Bella.

El más robusto de los Cullen ignoró por completo el comentario y se dirigió a su esposa.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no traes el jueguito que compramos ayer? —le dijo pícaramente. Rosalie asintió, riendo, y desapareció escaleras arriba a velocidad vampírica.

—¿Rose se rió? Eso no es buena señal —Edward volvió a murmurar por lo bajo.

—Ay, hijo, no seas así —lo reprendió su madre con suavidad—. Es un lindo detalle de su parte que hayan comprado algo para que todos juguemos.

Alice, que se había ausentado de la conversación por causa de una fugaz visión, volvió en sí y se llevó una mano a la cara, meneando la cabeza.

—Ay, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Emmett? —le dijo a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

Edward leyó la mente de la pequeña duende y se agarró el puente la nariz, presionando un poco para calmar sus nervios.

—Emmett, ¿alguna vez en tu vida vas a cambiar?

—No estoy vivo, así que no creo que cambie —retrucó el morocho, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—No entiendo nada —interrumpió Carlisle.

—Yo menos —coincidió Jasper—. Pero las emociones de Emmett me están empezando a aterrar

En eso regresó Rosalie con dos cajas en forma de corazón, una en cada mano.

—¿Y esto qué es? —el sureño volvió a preguntar, más preocupado que curioso.

—Esto, señoras y señores, son dos pequeños jueguitos para hacer en pareja y calentar un poco el ambiente —explicó el más fogoso de los hermanos.

—¿Por qué no me lo imaginé antes? —comentó Carlisle, divertido. Tendría que haber sabido que cualquier cosa que entusiasmara a Emmett iba a tener que ver con sexo de una manera u otra.

—¿Q… qué… cómo… qué? —Bella ya estaba tartamudeando. Vaya cuñados le habían tocado.

—Si estás pensando organizar una orgía familiar, avísamelo ya para que me de tiempo a salir corriendo —le advirtió Jasper a su castaño hermano, más en serio que en broma, para luego agregar un pequeño detalle—. Y me llevo a Alice, porque ni loco la dejo aquí contigo y tu pervertida esposa.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la rubia—. Que no seamos unos santurrones no quiere decir que seamos unos pervertidos.

—Claro. Aparte, no seas mal pensado, hermano —agregó el morocho.

—Como para no pensar mal —intervino Edward—. Con las cosas que estoy leyendo en tu mente en cualquier momento me llevo a Bella yo también y nos vamos con Renesmee.

—No van a dejar a sus padres aquí solos jugando con Emmett y Rose —el jefe del clan no pudo menos que reír, y Esme se le sumó—. Eso me daría más miedo que enfrentarme a todo el ejército de los Volturi.

—¿Tú también, Carlisle? —se quejó otra vez Rosalie—. Podrías tenernos un poco más de confianza, ¿no?

—Lo siento, tienes razón, Rose —asintió su padre adoptivo con una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentan en qué consisten estos… juegos?

Emmett se frotó las manos, complacido, y se dispuso a explicar todo mientras sus hermanos se miraban unos a otros, como esperando una señal para salir corriendo de la sala en cuanto fuera necesario.

—Bien. No es un juego para jugar todos juntos, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Es sólo algo que probamos Rose y yo y estuvo muy divertido, así que lo queremos compartimos para que se diviertan ustedes también.

—Eso es muy considerado —acotó Esme, que al parecer era la única que todavía tenía fe en que las cosas no se saldrían de control con los susodichos jueguitos.

—¿Cómo se juega? —preguntó Bella. Inmediatamente creyó morir de vergüenza cuando varios pares de ojos la miraron con sorpresa—. Eh… Pregunto por curiosidad, no es que vaya a jugarlo.

Edward le echó una mirada furtiva y no supo si reír o preocuparse. Qué mala suerte, poder leer la mente de todos menos la de la persona que más le interesaba.

—Bien por preguntar, Bells —Emmett le guiñó un ojo—. Estas son dos cajas llenas de mensajes, ¿ven?

Abrió las cajas y les mostró su contenido. En cada una había montones de pequeños pergaminos enrollados y colocados uno al lado del otro, de manera que no había forma de saber lo que cada uno decía.

—En una de las cajas, hay prendas.

—¿Prendas de ropa?

—No, Al, prendas de hacer una prenda. Desafíos.

—Y como a ti te encantan los desafíos… —murmuró Edward.

—Y a ustedes también, no lo nieguen.

—¿Qué clase de desafíos? —preguntó Jasper, desconfiado. Le gustaban las apuestas casi tanto como a Emmett, pero todo tenía un límite.

—Desafíos… picantes, podría decirse.

—Estás demente —el sureño se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

—Oh, qué lástima, el Mayor Whitlock es un cobarde —lo provocó el morocho, riendo.

Jasper lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, o más bien de ninguno, y tras pensarlo un segundo se volvió a sentar junto a su esposa, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por aguantar la risa. Decente sí, pero cobarde nunca.

—Ya quisieras —le contestó.

—Muy bien. Entonces, como decía antes de la escenita de nuestro Confederado… —continuó el _hombre-mono_, interrumpido por un breve gruñido de su rubio hermano—, lo que hay que hacer es tomar esta pequeña pinza que tenemos aquí, y sacar un papelito. Y lo que diga el papelito, lo pueden hacer después en su habitación y pasarlo de maravilla —sentenció con una gran sonrisa.

—Traducción: pasaron por un sex-shop y se compraron un juego… porno —añadió Alice, con un poco de vergüenza.

—Se llama juego erótico —aclaró Rose.

—Da igual —replicó Edward—. ¿Por qué hay dos cajas, Emmett?

—Pues porque una tiene prendas como para calentar motores, y la otra ya es para salir a máxima velocidad.

—¿Y como qué quiere decir salir a máxima velocidad? —preguntó Carlisle, conteniendo la risa.

—Posiciones del Kama Sutra —se limitó a contestar Rosalie. No había mucho que explicar con respecto a eso.

—Y vuelta con el Kama Sutra. No sé para qué les presté el libro ese —a Alice se le escapó el comentario, y luego se tapó la boca.

—¿Tienen un libro de Kamasutra? —preguntó Esme, curiosa y asombrada a la vez.

—Tienen dos —rió Emmett.

—Uno de los cuales te llevaste tú —retrucó Jasper.

—Pero ya te lo devolví. Estabas tan desesperado por hacer tus cositas con Alice que no me diste ni tiempo a despedirme.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Carlisle se llevó el que me regalaste tú.

—¿Que Carlisle qué? —preguntaron Edward y Bella al unísono.

—Yo lo quería solamente para hacer unas investigaciones —se defendió el doctor, aunque no se lo creía ni él.

—Sí, unas investigaciones sobre sexo —Emmett se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Emmett! —lo reprendió Esme, cubriéndose las mejillas como si pudiera sonrojarse. Porque claro, las _investigaciones_ de Carlisle obviamente habían sido _testeadas_ por ella.

—Y nos dicen pervertidos a nosotros —Rosalie festejó la situación con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Nosotros… no… Tú me dijiste que no lo usaban, Jasper —el jefe del clan intentó desviar la atención hacia otro lado. Se sintió un poco culpable por exponer a su hijo, pero al fin y al cabo no le habían dejado alternativa.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Sí, claro, cómo no! ¡Ya se practicaron el libro entero! —siguió carcajeando Emmett.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —protestó Jasper, pero el morocho no hizo el menor caso.

—Dígame, Mayor Whitlock, ¿a usted le gusta más _atacar_ _por el frente_ o _por la espalda_?

Y tres segundos después los dos hermanos se estaban agarrando a golpes y rodando por la sala, aunque las risas de Emmett no paraban.

—Esto es demasiada información —comentó Bella en un murmullo, tragando saliva, mientras Edward seguía en estado de shock.

—Mis padres… Kama Sutra… mis padres…

Esme se puso de pie y batió palmas para llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Podemos ordenarnos un poco, por favor? Emmett, deja de reírte. Jasper, deja de golpear a tu hermano… aunque se lo tenga un poco merecido —agregó lo último por lo bajo, mientras sus hijos obedecían sus ordenes—. Y Edward… me apena decirte esto pero tu padre y yo no hacemos nada más ni nada menos que lo que hacen tú y Bella, así que no tienes por qué espantarte.

—Lo sé, pero no me lo quiero imaginar.

Rosalie aprovechó la restaurada calma para hacer sus observaciones.

—Bueno, el caso acá es que Emmett y yo ya lo jugamos y realmente es muy divertido. Así que vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Les vamos a mostrar cómo es, y lo vamos a dejar aquí en la mesa. Y el que quiera jugar después lo puede hacer.

—Yo no voy a jugar a eso —sentenció Edward.

—Yo tampoco —adhirieron los otros.

—Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden —les dijo Emmett, y luego miró a Rose—. A ver, bebé, ¿por qué no sacas uno de cada caja así nos divertimos en nuestro cuarto mientras la familia se aburre aquí en la sala?

—Claro, Monito —sonrió su esposa pícaramente, mientras los otros rodaban los ojos y ponían cara de asco o de incomodidad.

La hermosa rubia tomó la pequeña pinza y extrajo un pergamino de cada caja. Luego los abrió y anunció su contenido, sonriendo.

—La prenda dice: _"Pon música sexy y hazle un streeptease, sin que él/ella pueda tocarte hasta que te hayas quitado toda la ropa"_.

—Esto es genial —sonrió Emmett.

—Esto es terrible —murmuró Jasper, sintiendo en carne propia la lujuria de su hermano.

—Y la posición que nos ha tocado es… _la gran carretilla_.

—¿Qué demonios con esa carretilla, eh? —preguntó Edward, exasperado.

—No es la carretilla común, es la gran carretilla —explicó Rose.

—Conmigo todo es a lo grande —alardeó su marido, tomando el pequeño papiro y leyéndolo—. _"La mujer con la parte de arriba del cuerpo y los codos apoyados en la cama, el hombre le sujeta las piernas abiertas por los muslos para penetrarla. Ella permanece inmóvil y es él el que realiza los movimientos de vaivén". _¡Perfecto!

—Tengo que dejar de leerle la mente antes de que me sangren los ojos —le comentó Edward a su mujer.

—Qué… audaz —acotó Carlisle con una sonrisa tras la explícita descripción de Emmett. Jamás iba a juzgar a nadie, mucho menos por cosas que él claramente ya había hecho con su mujer, aunque lo mantuviera en secreto.

—Ya ven lo interesante que es. ¿En serio nadie va a jugar? —preguntó Rose.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza y se negaron, algunos con amabilidad (Esme y Carlisle), otras desconcertadas (Alice y Bella), y otros directamente perturbados por las cosas que acababan de ver y sentir (Jasper y Edward). Aunque finalmente Alice terminó sumándose al último grupo en cuanto se le presentó la visión de sus hermanos sacándose la ropa al ritmo de _You Can Leave Your Hat On_.

—Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden —dijo la rubia, sin preocupación alguna—. De todas formas voy a dejar estas cajitas aquí, por si alguien se arrepiente —comentó con picardía—. ¿Vamos, Em?

—Claro, bebé —el robusto vampiro rodeó la cintura de su esposa con su fuerte brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba—. Pásenla bien. Aunque no la pasarán tan bien como nosotros, de seguro —rió.

Una vez se hubieron marchado, el resto de la familia se miró con un dejo de incomodidad.

—Qué ridículo Emmett, no sé cómo se le ocurren estas cosas —dijo Edward.

—Lo mismo digo —coincidió Alice.

—Es demasiado osado… ¿no?

—Claro, Bella. Es… Digo, no es… No me parece… —intentó responder Jasper con un poco de dificultad, mayormente debido a la lujuria que provenía del piso de arriba.

—No… corresponde —su esposa terminó el concepto por él—. ¿No?

—Claro, exacto, no corresponde —asintió Jasper.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron y luego se pusieron de pie.

—Bueno, hijos, nosotros nos vamos a acostar. Quiero decir, a ver una película en nuestro cuarto —aclaró Carlisle, tragando saliva.

Los otros cuatro se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—Nosotros también.

—Y nosotros… también.

—Nos vemos en la mañana entonces.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Y los seis subieron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a las dos cajas con forma de corazón que descansaban sobre la mesita de café.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy pronto les dejo la parte 2. Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejan, me alegra mucho que les divierta esta historia.<strong>

**Y ya que estoy (¿si no me promociono yo quién me promociona? Jaja) les comento que estoy empezando un long fic, de época, donde voy a escribir sobre las tres parejas. Se va a poner bueno, así que si tienen ganas dense una vueltita por "Amor Real, amor verdadero".**

**Gracias! :)**


	6. No Viene Mal Jugar Un Poco, parte 2

**Esta parte se pone un poca más hot, jeje. No digan que no se los advertí (igual no es totalmente explícito, pero cerca, cerca)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Viene Mal Jugar Un Poco (Parte 2)<strong>

_1:30 a.m._

—Ay, querido, me siento como una adolescente haciendo estas cosas —Esme le susurró a su marido una vez llegaron a la planta baja, usando un volumen de voz tan bajo que ni los otros vampiros de la casa hubieran podido escucharla.

Carlisle aguantó la risa y abrió lentamente las dos cajas en forma de corazón que estaban sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

Y sí, había que admitirlo, la curiosidad había sido más fuerte. Luego de haber dado vueltas por su dormitorio un par de horas tratando fallidamente de distraerse con mil cosas distintas, finalmente no habían resistido la tentación y habían bajado a la sala para inspeccionar los misteriosos papiros. No se los podía culpar por eso, realmente. Los ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Emmett y Rose habían confirmado lo entretenido del juego, así que el deseo de probarlo era más que comprensible.

Habían tomado la precaución de bajar descalzos para no hacer ningún ruido, y ni siquiera habían prendido las luces. Por suerte tenían la vista bien desarrollada, o se hubieran llevado por delante el sofá.

—Sólo estamos investigando —le respondió el jefe del clan, y esta vez fue su mujer la que tuvo que contener la risa. Realmente iba siendo hora de que Carlisle inventara otra excusa, porque eso de las investigaciones ya no se lo creía nadie.

—Enfermera, páseme las pinzas por favor —dijo él como buen doctor, y ambos estuvieron a punto de soltar la carcajada.

—Aquí tiene, Doctor Cullen —Esme le entregó la pincita que Rosalie había usado para sacar los pergaminos.

—Hay que remover con cuidado, este es un caso de vida o muerte… Muerte por vergüenza aguda —agregó Carlisle, y otra vez la risa amenazó con salir, a tal punto que Esme tuvo que taparse la boca—. ¿Cuáles quieres sacar?

La castaña vampira señaló un pergamino de cada caja y su marido los retiró con sumo cuidado. Le entregó uno a Esme y abrió el otro.

—Nuestra posición es el _aperitivo sabrosón_ —leyó, siempre manteniendo la voz baja para que sólo su esposa lo oyera. Esme casi explota de risa.

—¿El qué?

—El _aperitivo sabrosón_ —rió Carlisle lo más bajo que pudo. Ni en el libro de Kama Sutra de Jasper había visto una posición con un nombre tan singular.

—Déjame ver —su mujer se acercó para ver el dibujo—. Vaya, se oye cómico pero se ve bastante interesante.

_—"El hombre está sentado en el suelo o en la cama, con una pierna estirada y la otra ligeramente doblada para mantener el equilibrio. La mujer se monta a horcajadas, apoyándose en su pareja. El hombre la mantiene fuertemente por la espalda para asegurar una penetración profunda. Ella adapta el movimiento para procurar un mayor placer. En esta posición puede estimular los senos mediante besos y mordisqueos"_ —leyó Carlisle—. Vamos a tener que testear la viabilidad de esta posición, Sra. Cullen. Todo sea por la ciencia —volvió a reír—. ¿Y qué dice tu pergamino?

Esme abrió el papel y lo leyó.

_—"Dale a tu pareja un masaje erótico en el cuello y los hombros._ Mmm, eso suena muy bien —le dijo a su marido, mirándolo pícaramente—. Tú eres grandioso dando masajes, querido. Tienes manos de doctor.

Carlisle lo tomó como una insinuación y, ubicándose detrás de ella, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Esme y los acarició suavemente.

La respuesta fue inmediata. La vampira cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro, disfrutando de la sensación. El rubio médico sonrió y comenzó a ejercer una gentil presión sobre los rígidos músculos, observando al paso la piel nevada de su esposa y esa pequeña mordedura que había dejado en ella cuando la había convertido en vampiro. Tenía que confesar que le gustaba esa cicatriz, aunque en su momento le había dado pena tener que hacer sufrir así a Esme. Le gustaba porque era como una firma, una marca que le decía al mundo que esa mujer le correspondía y era solamente suya. Porque el Doctor Cullen, por muy tranquilo y pacífico que fuera, seguía siendo un vampiro, y como tal no podía evitar ser protector y territorial cuando se trataba de su compañera. Esme era _su_ Esme, y ay de aquél que se atreviera a faltarle el respeto o ponerle una mano encima.

Continuó el suave masaje hasta que su esposa inclinó la cabeza a un costado, dejándole libre acceso para que mimara su cuello del modo que mejor le pareciera. Carlisle mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven mujer y decidió ocuparse de la zona descubierta con sus propios labios.

Esme sintió la respiración de su marido en la nuca y se estremeció al tiempo que él bajaba hasta su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo. Primero fue un roce, una lenta tortura, para convertirse de a poco en una cadena de besos apasionados que bajaban por su cuello hasta sus hombros y volvían a subir, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—Mmmm —murmuró Esme, entregándose a esa maravillosa sensación.

—¿Te gusta así, mi cielo? —le preguntó el jefe de la familia, su voz teñida de sensualidad, mientras su nariz jugueteaba con el bretel de su negligé.

—Me encanta —respondió ella, inspirando y exhalando profundamente.

Al tiempo que la mano izquierda de Carlisle se ocupaba de uno de los hombros de Esme, sus labios se ocupaban del otro, dejando libre la mano derecha del Dr. Cullen para que bajara por el brazo de su esposa hasta posarse un momento en su cintura. Fueron esos mismos dedos los que luego subieron por su abdomen y llegaron hasta su escote, para finalmente sumergirse en él y acariciar uno de sus tersos senos.

—Querido… —le dijo ella entrecortadamente. No quería que se detuviera, pero era preciso que dejaran todo en orden y se trasladaran a un lugar más privado—. ¿Por qué no guardamos estos pergaminos y continuamos con esto en nuestra habitación?

—¿Y probamos el _aperitivo sabrosón_? —rió el doctor contra su piel, su mano aún rehusándose a dejar de masajear el busto de su esposa.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió pícaramente ella—. Eso y todo lo que quieras.

—Si es así, entonces estoy de acuerdo —asintió el rubio.

Finalmente la liberó de su tacto y, con ayuda de la pinza, devolvió cada pergamino a su respectivo lugar, para que Rosalie y Emmett no notaran la diferencia. Volvió a tapar las cajas y, una vez más, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras.

—Te aviso que esta investigación va a llevar horas, querida —le susurró en voz baja con una sonrisa traviesa, ahora tomándola de la cintura y llevándola escaleras arriba.

—Ya lo dijiste tú, cielo. Todo sea por la ciencia —respondió Esme con igual picardía.

**•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•**

_2:25 a.m._

—Se van a dar cuenta —dijo Bella en un susurro, bajando las escaleras de la mano de su esposo.

—No se van a dar cuenta, amor, están bastante ocupados —Edward puso cara agridulce al escuchar otro gemido proveniente de la planta alta, probablemente de la habitación de Emmett y Rose, o peor aún, de sus padres, que por lo visto no se habían quedado atrás.

—Pero Alice podría vernos.

—No lo creo, no está pensando más que en su propio futuro. Parece que a Jasper le está empezando a afectar la lujuria de los otros y Alice está tratando de averiguar si en algún momento él se va a decidir y le va a pedir que bajen a ver el jueguito este.

—Ay, no, ¿están pensando en bajar?

—Se están aguantando las ganas, pero sí, lo están pensando.

—O sea que en cualquier momento nos pueden descubrir —dedujo Bella, horrorizada.

—Bueno, sí, pero si ellos nos delatan, los delatamos nosotros a ellos, así que no van a decir nada.

—Pero...

—Amor, tú fuiste la que primero sugirió esto, no te vas a echar atrás ahora que me convenciste —le pidió el de cabellos cobrizos, llevándola hasta el sofá y sentándose con ella frente a las curiosas cajas con forma de corazón.

—Yo no te convencí. Sólo dije que sería interesante, fuiste tú el que dijo que lo hiciéramos.

—Pues si no quieres nos volvemos a nuestro cuarto y nos olvidamos del asunto.

Bella lo miró dubitativamente un segundo con sus ojos color ámbar, y luego sacudió la cabeza con ligereza.

—No, no me quiero quedar con la duda —confesó entre tímida y pícara.

—Tampoco yo. Todo esto es culpa de Rose, por andar jugando con nuestra curiosidad —Edward hizo una mueca para luego besar la mejilla de su esposa tiernamente. Entonces abrió las cajas y le entregó la pinza a Bella—. ¿Me hace el honor, Sra. Cullen?

—¿Yo? No, Edward, soy muy torpe, seguro voy a hacer algo mal y después se van a dar cuenta de que estuvimos aquí.

—Tranquila, Bella, no vas a hacer nada mal, nadie se va a enterar de nada. Además, tu torpeza se ha esfumado desde que eres vampiro, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Eso de mi torpeza fue un cumplido? —preguntó la eterna joven, sin saber si reírse o darle un golpecito correctivo en el brazo.

—Fue sólo una acotación. A mi me encantas de las dos formas, torpe o no —le sonrió él, y ella le devolvió el beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

—De acuerdo —Bella tomó las pinzas y, con el mayor cuidado posible, sacó un pergamino de cada caja, tratándolos como si fueran de cristal y no de simple papel. A continuación los desenrolló y se llevó una mano a la cara, mientras sentía la vergüenza que le subía por el rostro aunque sin traducirse en el rubor propio de un humano.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Edward, espiando sobre el hombro de ella. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, estaba muerto de la curiosidad. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser todo un caballero para andar jugando a las prendas eróticas con su mujer? Todo era culpa de Emmett y Rose, seguro. Ese libertinaje que derrochaban definitivamente le estaba empezando a afectar el cerebro.

—La prenda dice: "_Untate el dedo índice con algo para comer que le encante a tu pareja. Puede ser crema, salsa de chocolate o de frutilla, etc. Pídele que te lo lama de forma lenta y sensual" —_leyó Bella, llevándose una mano a los cabellos castaños—. Ya empezamos mal, nosotros no comemos esas cosas.

La pareja se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando si esa era una señal de que los juegos eróticos no eran para ellos. Pero como el deseo era más fuerte que el obstáculo, pronto sus mentes se pusieron optimistas y llegaron a una solución perfecta.

—Tenemos sangre en la heladera —recordó Edward. La guardaban en botellas y la refrigeraban para Renesmee, que aún no era lo bastante grande como para cazar su propio alimento.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —Bella rió por lo bajo—. Pero… ¿Te parece que la usemos para esto?

—No sé… Es la comida de nuestra hija…

—Sí, no sé si esté bien…

Cruzaron miradas un momento y, luego de intercambiar sonrisas cómplices, corrieron a la cocina para buscar un poco de sangre. Edward abrió una de las botellas y, tras hundir su dedo en el rojo líquido, se lo llevó a la boca para probar el sabor.

—Está buena, ¿no? Sólo lleva dos días en la heladera —recordó ella, viéndolo degustar lo que para ellos sería su _salsa de frutilla_.

—Muy buena. ¿Quieres probar? —le dijo, y volvió a hundir el dedo en el contenido, para luego acercarlo a la boca de su esposa.

Bella recordó la prenda a realizar y pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Le dedicó una pícara sonrisa a su marido y, abriendo la boca sólo lo necesario, sacó la punta de su lengua y lamió lentamente el aperitivo que se le ofrecía.

Edward la miró en shock por un segundo, hasta que entendió lo que estaba haciendo y le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa. Viendo que su dedo ya estaba limpio, lo volvió a hundir en el frasco y esta vez lo usó para pintar los labios de Bella con sangre. Eso era lo que ellos llamaban un buen brillo labial comestible.

Se acercó a ella y, con una sonrisa seductora, cubrió su boca con la de él y comenzó a besarla, retirando con sus labios y su lengua todo el líquido que había vertido en ella. A Bella le sorprendió agradablemente el contraataque de su esposo, y se entregó completamente a ese beso, mucho más apasionado y sensual que aquellos que compartían antes de casarse. Los dedos de Edward, aún con restos de sangre, recorrieron su cuello, y cuando los labios del joven se hubieron separado de los de ella, se encargaron ellos mismos de bajar a retirar esas pequeñas gotas rojas sobre la pálida piel de la muchacha.

—¿Está rico? —bromeó ella, absorbiendo con todo su ser los besos que él le administraba en el cuello.

—Está delicioso —murmuró él.

—Con razón a Nessie le gusta más que la comida humana.

—Estoy hablando de tu cuello —aclaró Edward pícaramente, sin mover su boca de su nueva morada, mientras Bella soltaba una pequeña risa.

—Tengo hambre —le dijo ella—. ¿Me das un poco de sangre?

Edward entendió la indirecta y una vez más se decidió a jugar con la comida, volviendo a sumergir el índice en la botella y dándoselo a probar a su amada. Esta vez la joven dejó toda inhibición de lado y abrió la boca para capturar el dedo de su marido desde la base, lamiéndolo sugestivamente de arriba a abajo.

El cobrizo vampiro observó la escena y automáticamente empezó a imaginarse que su dedo no era su dedo, sino otra parte de su cuerpo, esa que se le estaba empezando a despertar sin previo aviso.

—¿Así que tienes hambre? —le preguntó en un murmullo, mientras ella se relamía.

—Mucha. ¿Tú no? —respondió ella provocativamente.

El la atrajo hacia sí y ella sintió el efecto que le había provocado a su marido en la zona media de su cuerpo.

—Sí —dijo Edward, susurrándole al oído—. Tengo hambre de ti.

Bella sonrió complacida y se apartó un poco de él, tomándole la mano.

—Entonces mejor nos llevamos esta botella, leemos el otro mensaje que nos tocó, y nos vamos arriba a seguir con esto. ¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto —asintió él, siguiéndola hacia la sala, sangre en mano.

Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de sentarse para leer el pergamino.

—Nuestra posición es _Pies en la tierra_ —leyó Bella—. "_Los dos de pie, la mujer dando la espalda al hombre. Las manos enlazadas, el hombre tira hacia si para penetrarla por detrás. La mujer puede apoyarse contra la pared o una mesa para mantener más fácilmente el equilibrio."_

Edward no respondió con palabras, sino con un pequeño ronroneo que escapó de su pecho, al tiempo que abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda y, presionando su erección contra ella, empezaba a hacerse la idea mental de lo que pasaría en cuanto llegaran a su habitación.

Bella disfrutó del contacto y, utilizando la pinza con una maestría desconocida por ella misma, se apuró a poner los pergaminos de nuevo en su lugar y cerrar las cajas.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó su marido, atado a su cintura.

—Listo. Vamos antes de que nos oigan —le indicó ella, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

**•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•**

_3:10 a.m._

—Deberíamos haber bajado por el árbol del balcón y entrado a la sala por la ventana para que no nos oigan bajando la escalera —le comentó el estratega Jasper a su mujer mientras se acercaban a la mesa de café donde se hallaban los misteriosos corazones.

—Cariño, ¿de veras piensas que saltar por el balcón del dormitorio, mover todas las ramas del árbol y entrar a la casa como ladrones es más discreto?

—No lo sé. Soy bueno para organizar ataques de guerra, no para robarme pergaminos de un juego que mis hermanos compraron en una tienda de juguetes sexuales —dijo el sureño con una mueca.

—Un juego que tú quisiste bajar a ver, Jazz —le recordó Alice, mientras se sentaba en el sofá sobre las rodillas de su marido, abriendo las cajas con forma de corazón.

—Quise bajar a verlo porque entre tu curiosidad y el maremoto de lujuria que hay en esta casa estoy a punto de explotar.

—Qué bueno que explotarás conmigo —replicó Alice con una risita discreta, mientras Jasper sonreía de lado—. Vamos a ver qué nos depara el destino.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, aún no hemos elegido los pergaminos así que no sé que nos va a tocar.

—Bien, entonces elige y léelos rápido así te sorprendes —sugirió él.

Alice tomó la pinza y, casi sin pensar, seleccionó dos mensajes y los extrajo de sus respectivas cajas.

—Léelos tú —le pidió ella—. Con tu acento sureño.

Jasper rió ante el pedido y asintió.

—Nos ha tocado… _El barco de vela._

—Uy —Alice se mordió el labio, espiando el dibujito del pergamino.

_—"El hombre se arrodilla al borde de la cama y se acerca hacia la mujer que se encuentra tumbada de espaldas. Él eleva ligeramente las piernas de ella, manteniéndola por los tobillos y realizando un movimiento de vaivén. La penetración es muy profunda, resultando relajante para la mujer y excitante para el hombre ya que es el que domina la situación" —_leyó Jasper, su media sonrisa creciendo a cada segundo—. Elegiste bien, Ali.

—Parece que sí —rió ella pícaramente—. ¿Y la prenda?

—La prenda dice: "S_usúrrale cosas sucias al oído durante un minuto"._

_—_Ay, sí, Jazz_ —_Alice casi aplaude de la emoción, pero se contuvo para que no la oyeran en la planta alta—. Hazlo tú que tienes el acento sexy.

—¿Yo? ¿Cosas sucias?... —Jasper abrió los ojos como platos, alzando las cejas—. Déjame pensar… Cosas sucias… Tenemos los estantes de arriba de la biblioteca…, los pies de Emmett… —bromeó.

A Alice casi se le escapa una carcajada.

—No, cariño, así no.

—Ali, soy un caballero, no soy bueno para hablar… así… sucio —le dijo él con vergüenza.

—No tiene que ser sucio, amor. Sólo dime cosas sexies, como para entrar en clima.

Jasper exhaló profundo mientras su mujer se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos. Esta era la parte mala de haber nacido en el siglo XIX, nadie le había enseñado a hacer estas cosas en esa época. Más bien lo hubieran colgado por hablarle así a una dama.

—Bueno… Te… Te ves hermosa, Alice —empezó, hablándole al oído, y escaneó las emociones de su mujer para ver el efecto. La respuesta de la pequeña vampira fue tierna, pero nada subida de tono—. No, hermosa no, sexy, te ves sexy… muy sexy, eres muy sexy… —otro testeo y esta vez un resultado un poco más cercano al buscado, aunque todavía muy lejos—. Tan sexy… tan-sexy-que-me-provoca-arrancarte-el-camisón-y-hacértelo-aquí-mismo-sobre-la-mesa-de-café —remató a una velocidad imposible para una voz humana, todo de una vez.

Ahora sí que hubo respuesta. Alice lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, conteniendo una risita llena de pudor.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Querida, me da vergüenza, no me hagas repetirlo —le pidió Jasper, que demasiado había soltado la lengua para ser un caballero tejano del 1844.

—Por favor, Jazz, dilo de nuevo más despacio. No llegué a entenderte bien —le dijo, casi rogándole.

Jasper miró al cielorraso y suspiró otra vez antes de volver a mirarla.

—Dije… que eres tan sexy… que me provoca arrancarte el camisón y hacértelo aquí mismo sobre la mesa de café —le dijo en un tímido susurro.

La sensación que le corrió a Alice por el cuerpo fue tan embriagadora que ni siquiera le importó que Jasper hubiera llamado _camisón_ a su negligé. Y esa agitación no era el don de su marido, de eso estaba segura, porque a Jasper no le gustaba influenciar sus emociones artificialmente.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jasper percibió la lujuria que empezaba a salir de ella y se envalentonó. Hablar sucio no era nada fácil, pero al parecer iba a recibir una buena recompensa por ello, así que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sí —le respondió en el oído con su acento arrastrado.

—Cuando me ves… ¿piensas en esas cosas? —quiso saber la pequeña vampira, ayudándolo en el juego.

—Siempre. Te veo y me imagino haciéndote el amor toda la noche —murmuró el sureño, y se sintió orgulloso del efecto que sus palabras estaban causando en su mujer.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Día y noche —agregó él, y ella dejó escapar su risita de cascabel.

—¿Dónde?

—En todos lados, donde sea. En la cama… en la ducha… sobre la alfombra… —Jasper prácticamente le ronroneaba al oído y a Alice se le disparaban las hormonas—… contra el armario… en las escaleras… sobre la mesada de la cocina… aquí en el sillón…

—Vaya —suspiró la muchacha, sumamente excitada, mientras las manos de Jasper empezaban a bajar los breteles de su negligé—. ¿De verdad lo piensas, o me lo estás diciendo para cumplir la prenda?

—De verdad lo pienso, pero nunca te lo digo porque soy un caballero —respondió él, sonriendo—. Pero este juego no me deja más opción que confesártelo todo.

Alice sintió las manos de Jasper deslizándose ahora por sus muslos y levantándole lentamente la falda del negligé.

—Me gusta saberlo —le susurró ella, sintiendo el calor que le corría por dentro a pesar de lo helado de su piel—. Me gusta que me lo digas.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —aseguró ella.

—¿Y si te digo que me tienes tan excitado que de verdad me provoca arrancarte esta ropa ahora mismo, y que de verdad estoy a punto de hacerte mía aquí en la sala; y que tengo ganas de hacértelo en todas las posiciones que te puedas imaginar hasta que grites mi nombre tan alto que te escuche todo Forks? —remató el rubio, perdiendo cualquier resto de vergüenza que le pudiera quedar.

Entre la pasión que emanaba de todos los dormitorios de la casa y lo caliente de su juego con Alice, el pobre vampiro realmente ya no aguantaba más. Su mujer vio sus ojos expectantes, brillantes de lujuria, y respiró agitada, aunque no lo necesitara.

Cinco segundos después se estaban abalanzando el uno sobre el otro y besándose apasionadamente, Jasper cumpliendo fielmente con su promesa de arrancarle el negligé. Pero cuando la tomó de los muslos y la sentó sobre la mesa de café, lo desesperado de sus movimientos llevó a que las dos cajas acorazonadas se cayeran al suelo, con las decenas de pergaminos rodando por el piso.

Los dos amantes se frenaron al instante, los ojos como platos.

—Oh-oh —susurró Alice, viendo todos los papeles en el suelo. Jasper tragó saliva e inspiró profundo, tratando de enfriar su mente.

—Va a ser mejor que juntemos esto antes de que alguien baje y se de cuenta —sugirió.

La pequeña duende asintió, tratando de cubrirse un poco con los restos de tela que le colgaban a los costados, y entre los dos se pusieron a acomodar todo. Como contaban con velocidad vampírica, sólo les tomó un minuto dejar todo en su lugar. Por suerte todos estaban muy ocupados en sus habitaciones como para percatarse del leve ruido que habían hecho las cajas al caer.

—Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Alice, sonriendo, a lo que Jasper asintió—. Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestro dormitorio, ya corrimos muchos riesgos por una noche.

—Tienes razón —le dijo su marido tomándola de la mano, pero de improviso la levantó por la cintura y se la cargó en el hombro, para llevarla escaleras arriba.

Alice hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no pegar un gritito y reír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?

—Te llevo al barco.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué barco?

—¿Cómo que qué barco? _El barco de vela_ —le recordó él con su media sonrisa tejana, haciendo alusión a la postura del Kama Sutra que les había tocado—. No habrá pensado que se iba a salvar de esta, Sra. Whitlock. Su esposo hizo demasiado mérito esta noche como para quedarse con las manos vacías.

Alice se tapó la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

—Sí que has hecho mérito, amor —lo felicitó con una sonrisa traviesa, y abandonó la sala aún colgada del hombro de su esposo—. Y tú que decías que no eras bueno para hablar sucio…

**•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•**

_5 a.m._

Rosalie y Emmett bajaron por fin las escaleras, prendiendo las luces de la sala y sentándose en el sofá. Era invierno, y aún no amanecía.

—Sí que tuviste una buena idea en comprar esto, monito —le sonrió la rubia señalando las cajas de corazón que seguían sobre la mesa.

—La verdad que sí —el robusto vampiro asintió, rememorando su larga noche de amor. Después del streeptease, todo había sido una montaña rusa. Una grandiosa y no apta para menores de edad.

Levantó el almohadón que se interponía entre ellos para correrlo y así poder acurrucarla contra su pecho, pero al hacerlo encontró un pequeño rollito que había quedado sobre el sofá.

—"S_usúrrale cosas sucias al oído durante un minuto" —_leyó, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír junto con Rosalie—. ¿Me parece a mí, o algunos anduvieron por aquí echándole un vistazo a los pergaminos?

Se escucharon entonces un par de gemidos que bajaban de las distintas habitaciones de los Cullen.

—¿Algunos? Yo diría que todos, bebé —rió Rose, jugando con los botones de su camisa—. Menos mal que nadie iba a jugar.

—¿Te das cuenta? Nos tildan de pervertidos, pero bien que después se portan igual o peor que nosotros —el morocho rió con ella—. Ya van a ver cuando bajen cómo los voy a poner en su lugar.

—A menos que estés ocupado en otras cosas —le susurró la vampira pícaramente, extendiéndole la pinza del ya testeado y aprobado juego.

Emmett sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

—Nunca te cansas, bebé —le dijo él, comenzando a abrir las cajas otra vez.

—Tú tampoco —Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿De amarte? No, jamás.

Y, tras besar su mejilla, sacó otro par de pergaminos, para volver a empezar todo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuantos reviews, muchas gracias :) Y gracias también por la buena onda con Amor Real, amor verdadero. Como es una historia larga necesito apoyo extra, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos pronto ;)<strong>


	7. Consuelo de Tontos

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Consuelo de Tontos<strong>

—No puedo creer que estoy entrando a… este lugar —dijo Edward por lo bajo, cruzando la puerta del gran sex-shop del centro comercial de Forks junto a su esposa y sus hermanos.

—Ni yo —murmuró Jasper. Definitivamente no le agradaba nada la idea de absorber la lujuria de todos los consumidores del local—. ¿Podrías recordarme por qué demonios estamos aquí, Emmett?

—Fácil. Ya pasamos por todas las tiendas de ropa que tu mujer y la mía quisieron saquear, ya pasamos por todas las tiendas de niños que Bella y Edward quisieron mirar para Nessie, y ya pasamos por todas las aburridas librerías en las que tú y Eddie quisieron entrar. Ahora es el turno del Gran Emmett de entrar a un local que le guste.

—Tiene razón —lo defendió Rosalie—. Además, a mí también me gusta.

—Por supuesto que te gusta, si eres igual que él —Edward rodó los ojos.

La rubia se dio vuelta y le echó una mirada fulminante.

—Discúlpame, señor casto y puro, pero si mal no recuerdo tú y tu mujer se entretuvieron bastante con los jueguitos de los pergaminos que compramos en este preciso local —le refrescó la memoria.

El menor de los Cullen tragó saliva, sabiéndose descubierto, y Bella tuvo que mirar al suelo para no reírse. Sí que la habían pasado bien con los jueguitos esos, no podía negarlo.

—Y lo mismo va para ti y Alice, Jasper, así que no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento —le dijo Rose a su supuesto gemelo.

—Cómo se nota que tú no sientes lo que siente todo el mundo aquí adentro. Es como estar adentro de una película porno —el sureño le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. Ya hasta se sentía más acalorado que antes, y eso que era un vampiro.

—No me importa, te aguantas. Tú pones toda la casa como un volcán con esas olas de lujuria que se te escapan, no te viene mal un poco de tu propia medicina.

—Pero Jazz no lo hace a propósito —intervino Alice, acariciando el brazo de su marido para calmarlo.

—Bueno, basta, estamos aquí, compórtense como adultos, ¿quieren? —protestó Emmett.

—¿Perdón? Habló el adulto de la familia —comentó su pequeña hermana con ironía.

—Soy más grande que tú —se mofó él, y le despeinó los cabellos como si de un niño se tratara, ante lo cual Alice le estampó un manotazo en el brazo.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor dividámonos, todos juntos no se puede —opinó Rosalie, y le sonrió sugestivamente a Emmett—. Bebé, ¿por qué no se van ustedes por un lado y nosotras las mujeres por el otro? Quiero comprarme algo especial para ti.

Edward se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y presionó con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar y borrar lo que acababa de ver en la mente de sus hermanos. Jasper sólo miró a Alice con cara de cordero degollado, ante lo cual su mujer no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

—Hecho —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa gigante, y tras darle un pequeño beso a su mujer alzó la vista para mirar a sus hermanos varones y les señaló la sección de literatura erótica—. Ustedes que quieren libros, les voy a mostrar lo que son buenos libros.

—Yo sé lo que son buenos libros —murmuró Jasper, soltando la mano de Alice y siguiéndolo—. Recuerda que el Kama Sutra ese que te acaparaste lo compré yo.

—Creo que perdimos a Jasper —le dijo Edward a las mujeres antes de irse tras ellos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga si todos se complotan contra mí? Me gustaría verlos a ustedes en mis zapatos con toda esta lujuria dando vueltas.

—¿Te olvidas que leo la mente de todo el mundo? —le recordó Edward por lo bajo—. ¿Tú dices que te sientes dentro de una película porno? Yo estoy viendo una en cada cabeza que hay aquí.

—Ya cállense y aprecien lo bueno —remató Emmett, y los tres desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos.

Viéndose solas, las tres vampiras aprovecharon para reírse un segundo de sus maridos antes de comenzar a examinar lo que había.

—¿Qué tienes pensado comprar, Rose? —le preguntó Alice, pero su vista se desvió inmediatamente hacia los disfraces. Ni siquiera en un sex-shop podía alejarse de la ropa.

—Precisamente eso —rió Rosalie, apuntando en la misma dirección—. Quiero un disfraz nuevo.

—¿Cuántos tienes? —preguntó Bella, mirando alrededor con bastante incomodidad. La verdad es que todo eso le daba mucha curiosidad, pero a la vez demasiada vergüenza como para ponerse a examinar los productos con demasiado detalle.

—Déjame pensar… El de caperucita… El de enfermera... El de conejita… Dos de policía, aunque uno está roto porque Emmett le arrancó un pedazo de pollera… Y uno de mucama, así que son seis.

—Vaya… —suspiró Bella.

—Ustedes tendrían que comprarse uno también. Es muy divertido —aseguró la rubia, revisando las perchas.

—No, no me veo usando esas cosas. Además, soy madre, no quiero imaginarme a Nessie entrando de golpe al cuarto y viéndonos así —dijo Bella con vergüenza.

Pronto se arrepintió de haber mencionado eso último. No le gustaba andar restregándole a Rose en la cara la cuestión de la maternidad. Afortunadamente, la actitud de Rosalie hacia ella había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y Renesmee había tenido gran parte en ello. Aunque no se lo dijera, la rubia le estaba agradecida a Bella por dejarla estar tan cerca de su hija y experimentar algo más o menos similar a ser madre.

—Eso no es excusa, cierras la puerta con llave y listo —sonrió Rosalie, examinando un trajecito de porrista—. ¿Qué tal tú, Alice?

La duendecillo se mordió el labio inferior y observó algunas prendas.

—No sé, no estoy segura. Tengo miedo de sentirme ridícula.

—Tú me dijiste el día antes de mi casamiento que no tiene nada de malo hacer el ridículo —le recordó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto, pero no sé si me animo a esto. Digo, no me imagino vistiéndome de secretaria sexy y hablándole a Jazz como si fuera mi jefe —comentó, mostrando el disfraz que tenía en la mano.

—No tienes que interpretar el papel si no quieres —le dijo Rose—. Es cuestión de que busques algo que te guste y que pienses que le va a gustar. Después te fijas si quieres jugar un poco con eso o no.

Bella se acercó a los disfraces y se puso a examinarlos un poco.

—¿Jasper es de Texas, no? —le preguntó a Alice.

—Sí. ¿Por?

—Porque aquí hay un disfraz de vaquera —rió la castaña, extendiéndole una de las perchas de la cual colgaba un sombrero y unas pequeñas prendas.

Alice lo tomó y abrió los ojos grandes como platos, una enorme sonrisa bailando en su rostro. El disfraz consistía en un diminuto top a cuadros rojos y blancos, una pequeñísima falda de jean, unas botas marrones y un sombrero a tono.

—Oh, este está muy bonito. Seguro que a Jazz le gustaría.

—¡Jaja! ¡Seguro que sí, es justo para él! —asintió Rosalie, aprobando con el pulgar.

—¿Y si me queda mal?

—Claro que no, Alice, tienen en talle pequeño. Y si aún queda grande le tomamos un poco de aquí y de allá y listo, te va a quedar perfecto. Deberías llevarlo —aseguró la rubia.

Mientras Alice se debatía si llevarlo o no, una voz a su lado se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Levantó la vista y vio a Lauren Mallory, quien supo ser la chica popular de la secundaria mientras ella y sus hermanos cursaban. La insoportable joven levantó la vista al mismo tiempo y se topó con la imagen de las tres chicas.

—¡Pero si son las hermanas Cullen! —dijo con falsa simpatía, y luego dejó escapar una risita tonta—. Vaya lugar para encontrarnos después de tantos años.

—Hola Lauren —saludó Bella tímidamente. Sabía que ninguna de sus hermanas iba a estar muy feliz de conversar con la rubia de los ojos verdes, así que decidió dar el primer paso.

Lauren no sólo era molesta y falsa, sino que odiaba a las novias de todos los chicos de Forks con los que no había conseguido salir, por lo cual Bella, Rose y Alice eran de las principales en su lista de enemigas. Por alguna razón que la humana no comprendía, ninguno de los hermanos Cullen le había respondido ni una de sus sonrisas seductoras. Ni siquiera Jasper, que era al que más le había echado el ojo.

—Qué cambiada estás, Bella —le dijo, y en eso no mentía.

Por supuesto que había sido un gran cambio pasar de humana a vampira, pero esto no era algo que Lauren algún día llegara a saber.

—Sí, me lo dicen a menudo —disimuló la castaña.

—Te veo muy pálida y cansada —comentó con desagrado al ver las ojeras de su ex compañera de curso—. Supe que te casaste con Edward. Quizás el matrimonio te sentó mal —bromeó.

Bella frunció el ceño y Alice suprimió un gruñido. Rosalie, por su parte, ni siquiera la miraba. Ese era un juego que sabía jugar bien.

—De hecho estoy muy feliz con Edward —aclaró Bella.

—Ah, qué bien —respondió Lauren con poco entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo estás, Rosalie? Seguro que están aquí por ti, ¿no es así? Recuerdo lo liberal que eras en el colegio —rió otra vez con su risa de hiena.

Rosalie ni siquiera respondió. Sabía que si había algo que a Lauren la sacaba de quicio era ser ignorada, así que continuó mirando disfraces como si la voz de la chica popular fuera el zumbido de un molesto mosquito.

Lauren hizo una mueca ante la falta de respuesta y volteó su mirada hacia Alice.

—¿Y tú, Alice? ¿Vienes a comprar un consolador? —volvió a reír. Nunca se cansaba de molestar.

—No necesito uno, Lauren, pero gracias por preguntar —rodó los ojos la pequeña vampira.

—¿Estás segura de que no?

—Sí, estoy segura. Tengo a Jasper para que me consuele —remató con una despreocupada sonrisa.

—¿Jasper? Vamos, Alice, no me vas a decir que te acuestas con él, si ni siquiera se besaban en la secundaria. Ustedes siempre fueron amigos, amigos que iban de la mano, pero amigos.

—Te equivocas, no somos amigos. Jasper es mi… —estuvo a punto de decir marido, pero se contuvo—... _novio_.

Lauren hizo cara de no creerle nada, sus manos en las caderas y su sonrisa burlona.

—Ya, Alice, no tienes que seguir cubriéndolo. Yo me di cuenta desde el principio.

—¿Te diste cuenta de qué? —preguntó la morocha, sin entender la indirecta.

—Lo de ustedes siempre fue una pantalla, ¿no? Se mostraban juntos para que la gente no comentara que Jasper es gay.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por ignorar su voz, Rosalie estalló en una carcajada ante tal observación.

—Las cosas que hay que escuchar —comentó, aún sin apartar la vista de los disfraces para mirar a Lauren.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y batió las pestañas, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Jasper no es gay, Lauren. Jasper es mi novio.

—Alice, si Jasper no fuera gay no hubiera puesto esa cara de asco que ponía cuando yo lo miraba.

—Tal vez es que no le agradabas.

—Alice, no te ofendas con lo que voy a decir, pero no hay manera de que un chico heterosexual te prefiera a ti que a mí. Rose, bueno, tiene un estilo parecido al mío, así que alguno puede ser que se conforme con ella. Y Edward se fijó en Bella porque era el juguete nuevo de la escuela. Pero entre tú y yo, y de nuevo, perdona si te ofendo, no hay punto de comparación. Quiero decir, te saco como veinte centímetros, tengo cabello largo y rubio mientras que el tuyo es negro y cortito como el de un hombre, y mis ojos son más bonitos que los tuyos. Lo lógico hubiera sido que Jasper te dejara por mí.

El mencionado sureño, que había estado escuchando todo desde el otro pasillo, apareció en escena con ánimos de pisotear el ego de Lauren, en venganza por los daños hechos a la autoestima de su pequeña mujer.

Haciendo de cuenta que no había visto a la chica popular parada allí cerca ni escuchado su horrible voz nasal, el de los rizos de oro caminó hasta donde estaba Alice y rodeó su cintura con sus largos brazos, atrayéndola hacia él y apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro.

—Cielo, no encontré crema batida, pero hay una ropa comestible que se ve muy interesante —le susurró al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Lauren escuchara.

Bella y Rosalie tuvieron que taparse la boca para no reírse de la cara de la rubia.

Alice, por su parte, entendió al instante lo que Jasper estaba haciendo y le siguió la corriente. Dejando escapar una risita vergonzosa, la morocha le señaló a la recién llegada con el índice.

—Jazz, tenemos compañía —rió—. ¿Te acuerdas de Lauren Mallory?

Jasper alzó la vista y le clavó los ojos a la rubia por primera vez, pero en lugar de asentir frunció levemente el ceño y simuló estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para recordar.

—Lauren Mallory… No, lo siento mucho, no te recuerdo… Tal vez no cursábamos juntos.

—Cursábamos tres clases juntos —le recordó Lauren, con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico, ahora evidentemente heterosexual, no se acordara de ella?

—Mmm… Sí, puede ser… Lo siento, no soy bueno con las caras —se disculpó falsamente, para luego volver a mirar a Alice—. ¿Te gusta la idea, entonces?

—¿Ropa comestible? Claro, amor, suena bien —sonrió pícaramente la duendecillo.

—Perfecto. Entonces voy a pagar y voy saliendo con Edward y Emmett, así vamos buscando los autos mientras ustedes terminan de comprar.

—De acuerdo —asintió Alice.

—Te espero afuera —dijo, y lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió hasta a su mismísima mujer.

Sin previo aviso, estampó sus labios contra los de ella y la besó como si se estuviera yendo de viaje por diez años. Uno, dos, cinco, diez, veinte segundos… Lauren los veía besarse con semejante pasión y no entendía nada. Hasta Bella y Rosalie empezaban a darse cuenta de que a su rubio hermano se le estaba empezando a escapar la lujuria por los poros otra vez.

Jasper dio por finalizado el beso antes de que la situación se le saliera de las manos, y dejó a Alice respirando profundo, simulando un intento de recuperar el oxígeno.

—No tardes —le dijo por último el sureño, soltando su agarre sobre su mujer, para dedicarle una mirada veloz a la rubia que estaba observando todo—. Gusto en verte, Loren.

—Soy Lauren —corrigió la muchacha, sintiéndose totalmente estúpida y enfadada a la vez.

—Perdón, Lauren. Tampoco soy bueno con los nombres —se disculpó Jasper, antes de echarle una última mirada a su mujer—. ¿Cereza o fresas con chocolate? —preguntó, haciendo clara alusión al gusto de ropa comestible que supuestamente pensaba comprar.

—La que más te guste, eres tú quien la va a comer —rió Alice.

—Fresas con chocolate, entonces —guiñó un ojo el sureño y se alejó.

—¿Jazz? —lo frenó Alice.

—¿Sí, Ali?

—Talla pequeña —le indicó.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano —remató con su media sonrisa, y desapareció nuevamente por el pasillo. Otra batalla ganada por el Mayor Whitlock.

Alice suspiró con genuina felicidad. Realmente tenía un marido maravilloso. Cuando volteó a ver a Lauren, sin embargo, su romanticismo quedó opacado por las enormes ganas de reír a carcajadas.

La rubia de la voz chillona miraba desconcertada, sin encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Vaya… Sí que ha cambiado —murmuró, aún enojada por cómo la enana de corte varonil había acaparado toda la atención del tejano.

—¿Jasper? Siempre ha sido así, lo que pasa es que se controla cuando hay mucha gente —le explicó Alice.

—Deberías verlos a estos dos puertas adentro, son peor que Emmett y yo —Rosalie terminó con su juego de ignorar a Lauren para poder apoyar a Alice en su pequeña guerra contra la chica popular. Guerra que ya estaba ganada, por cierto. Si se meten con una de los Cullen, se meten con todos, y el clan no perdona.

—Me consta. Están así todo el día —remató Bella con una sonrisa pícara. No solía decir ese tipo de cosas, pero si con eso podía ayudar a su hermana y picar un poco a la Mallory, lo haría con gusto.

—Ya… Bueno, voy a ver qué encuentro —Lauren dio por terminada la conversación. Ya no tenía más nadie a quien fastidiar, y tampoco le quedaba mucho orgullo después de lo de recién—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Lauren —la saludaron Alice y Bella.

Ni bien la rubia se hubo escabullido por otro pasillo, Rosalie gruñó.

—Hasta nunca, Mallory —rodó los ojos.

Alice rió, mirando a sus hermanas.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué, Ali. A esa perra hay que darle su merecido. Yo le hubiera pateado el trasero, pero no sé cómo controlar mi fuerza para no dejarle un agujero en el medio de la nalga —acotó Rose, y Bella se rió de sólo imaginárselo.

El teléfono de Alice sonó indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, y la pequeña vampira sonrió al leerlo.

"_Dile a Lauren Mallory que ya recuerdo quién es. Es la tonta que pensaba que soy tan necio como para dejar a la mujer más adorable del mundo_. _Tiene razón, no hay punto de comparación. Ella te saca 20cms de altura y tú le sacas 20 años luz de belleza._"

—Awww —suspiró Alice, respondiéndole el mensaje.

"_Gracias, amor, eres increíble :) Te veré en unos minutos ¿Compraron algo?_"

—¿Es Jasper? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí.

—Dile que lo que hizo fue genial, la Mallory casi explota de rabia —rió Rosalie, y luego exhibió la percha con el disfraz que finalmente había elegido—. Este es. Seré una pirata, a Em le va a encantar —sonrió, conforme con el atuendo—. ¿Te llevas el de vaquera, Alice?

—¿Tú dices?

—Me parece que tu hombre se lo ha ganado, después de lo que acaba de hacer —asintió la rubia.

El teléfono de Alice volvió a sonar, y la morocha leyó el nuevo mensaje.

"_Em compró el tantra, dice que después nos lo presta, y Ed se hizo el tonto pero al final se llevó un kama sutra para él y Bella. De verdad te hubiera comprado la ropa comestible, pero no tenían sabor sangre. Igual, con o sin ropa, hoy no te me escapas._"

La duendecillo guardó el teléfono, riendo.

—Me lo llevo, definitivamente me lo llevo —asintió—. ¿Tú no llevas nada, Bells?

—No, por ahora paso —dijo incómoda la castaña.

—No importa, igual Edward ya se llevó un Kama Sutra —rió la pequeña vampira.

—¡¿Qué cosa?

—¡Jajaja! ¡Lo sabía, todos caen! —declaró Rose—. ¿Sabes si mi Monito compró algo?

—Sí, se compró el tantra —rió Alice.

—¡Genial!

—Pero quedó con Jazz en que luego nos lo van a prestar.

—Luego. Primero lo testearemos nosotros —sentenció la rubia.

Caminaron hasta la caja con sendos disfraces en mano y se los pagaron a la vendedora. Cuando estaban saliendo del local, Alice se detuvo un momento, perdiéndose en una visión, para volver en sí segundos después, muerta de risa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste? —preguntaron sus hermanas, contagiadas de su risa.

—Acabo de ver lo que Lauren Mallory se va a comprar.

Bella y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas cómicas y dieron rienda suelta a la curiosidad.

—¿Y qué se va a comprar?

Alice guardó la última bolsa dentro de otra más grande, para esconderla de la vista de Jasper, y rió una vez más antes de contestar.

—Un consolador.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy, después de mucho tiempo :) ¿Qué les pareció? Por mi parte, nada mejor que darle su merecido a una de esas mujeres que se creen mejor que las demás.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer, y si creen que lo vale, pasen y dejen un comentario o una crítica :) **

**Y ya que estoy (minuto promocional en el aire), a las que leen "Amor Real, amor verdadero", mañana subo el próximo cap, y de paso les comento acá también que estoy compitiendo en el Happy Halloween Contest con mi historia "Jasper Manos de Tijeras". Quedan muy poquitos días para votar, termina el 15 de Noviembre, así que si quieren pasar por mi perfil ahí tienen toda la información. **

**Nos leemos pronto, gracias por tantos lindos reviews y por leer y marcar como favorita, se los agradezco un montón.**

**Lulu**


	8. La Más Grande

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>La Más Grande<strong>

—Nessie va a estar encantada —dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfal, mirando la nueva decoración del dormitorio de su sobrina. Sentadas en ronda junto a ella, Esme, Bella y Rosalie asintieron complacidas.

Unos días atrás, Renesmee había estado observando algunas revistas de su tía y había apuntado con su pequeño índice una foto de lo que para ella sería el cuarto de sus sueños. Alice, ni lerda ni perezosa, había tomado nota mental de aquello, y ahora que la niña se había ido a pasar el día con Jacob, las mujeres de la casa habían aprovechado para redecorar toda su habitación de acuerdo a sus gustos.

—Yo creo que sí —sonrió Bella—. Nos quedó bastante bien, ¿no?

—¿Bastante bien? —se quejó Alice, para luego estallar en otra de sus sonrisas radiantes—. ¡Nos quedó precioso!

Esme rió ante el entusiasmo nunca bien contenido de Alice y asintió.

—Y lo hicimos bastante rápido.

—Porque no dejamos que los hombres nos ayuden. En estas cosas es mejor trabajar solas. Con lo que se quejan y todas las vueltas que dan, nos hubiéramos tardado siglos —Rosalie levantó la vista del pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos y rodó los ojos cómicamente, para luego volver a su lectura.

Su hermana del cabello corto frunció levemente el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, llena de curiosidad.

—Rose, ¿qué estás leyendo? Ese no es el catálogo de decoración —apuntó.

La rubia dejó escapar una risita y levantó el libro que tenía en sus manos para mostrárselo rápidamente a Alice.

—¿Otra vez el Kama Sutra? —la pequeña vampira levantó una ceja, reconociendo el librito que Jasper le había regalado hace décadas y que Rose aún no le había devuelto después de años y años de uso—. Me lo vas a desintegrar de tanto leerlo.

—Es que encontré una parte súper interesante.

—¿Qué no estaban con el tantra ahora?

—Estamos con los dos a la vez. Aún no terminamos de sacarle todo el jugo a este pequeño —rió Rose, agitando el libro en sus manos.

—¿Todavía te queda algo sin leer? —preguntó Bella asombrada.

—En realidad, lo que se dice leer, nunca lo leímos —confesó Rosalie pícaramente—. Emmett y yo siempre vamos directo a los dibujos.

—¿Hay otra cosa aparte de los dibujos? —preguntó Alice, que ni se había percatado de eso.

—Sí, hay una introducción larguísima y un par de capítulos.

—¿Es la parte que habla de los tipos de hombre y de mujer? —preguntó Esme, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. Apenas terminó de hablar sintió la vergüenza correr por su rostro, al ver a sus hijas adoptivas mirándola con sorpresa.

—Wow, Esme, no sabía que supieras tanto de estas cosas —rió Alice.

—Bueno, he vivido muchos años y leído muchos libros… —se defendió la mayor de las vampiras, como si una cosa justificara la otra.

—Sobre todo el que tu marido pidió prestado en nombre de la ciencia para practicar sus investigaciones contigo —acotó Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Rose! —la retó Esme, aunque no pudo ahogar una diminuta risa vergonzosa.

—Ya, tranquila mamá, no te estamos juzgando —contestó la rubia, y fijando la vista en el libro volvió a hablar—. Justo estoy en la parte de las clases de hombres.

—Oh —Alice sonrió y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con la curiosidad de una niña a la que le están por contar el mejor cuento de su vida—. ¿Qué dice?

—Dice que hay tres tipos de hombre: el hombre liebre, el hombre toro y el hombre caballo.

—Edward, Emmett y Jazz —tradujo Alice.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es cada uno? ¿Tuviste una visión? —preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, puro sentido común. Edward es el más rápido, así que él debe ser un hombre liebre. Emmett es todo grande y fortachón, así que le queda bien ser un hombre toro. Y a Jazz le gustan los caballos, así que él debe ser un hombre caballo.

—¿Y Carlisle? —preguntó la mayor del grupo.

—No sé, hasta aquí llega mi sentido común —rió la morocha.

—Bueno, vamos a ver si Alice tiene razón —dijo Rose, retomando la lectura—. Hombre liebre. O sea, Edward, según Alice. Prepárate para esto, Bella.

—¿Por qué presiento que escuchar esto no me va a gustar? —dijo la castaña, incómoda.

—Pues tal vez porque acá dice que el hombre liebre tiene una _linga_ que no sobrepasa los seis dedos cuando está erecta —rió Rose a carcajadas.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Bella, horrorizada.

—Una _linga_ —repitió Esme.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿Pues qué te imaginas que puede ser una parte de un hombre que se pone erecta? —remató Rose con poca paciencia—. Si quieres te lo traduzco: tu marido la tiene chiquita.

—¡Ay, Rose! —la reprendió Esme.

—¡Mi marido no la tiene chi…! —empezó a protestar Bella, pero se interrumpió al escucharse hablando de esa manera sobre temas que definitivamente no quería ventilar en público—. ¿Ya ves las cosas que me haces decir?

—No lo digo yo, lo dice el libro. Ve a quejarte con los autores.

—Pero en el libro no dice que Edward sea un hombre liebre.

—Pues aquí dice que el hombre liebre tiene facciones claras y correctas, cabello sedoso, sereno en todos sus actos, come poco y es moderado en sus deseos carnales. Hasta donde yo sé, eso encaja perfecto con Edward.

—Ese podría ser Jasper, él también es sereno —retrucó Bella.

—No, Jasper será sereno pero no tiene el cabello sedoso. Tiene un cabello horrible —respondió Rose, ante lo cual Alice protestó.

—¡Ey! ¡Jasper no tiene un cabello horrible! Tiene unos rizos muy bonitos, es sólo que no son fáciles de peinar.

—¿Entonces Jasper es un hombre liebre y la tiene chiquita? —contraatacó Rose.

—No, tampoco. Ahí dice que el hombre liebre come poco, y creo que todos aquí podemos coincidir en que Jazz no entra en esa categoría —les recordó Alice. Era cierto. De toda la familia, al que primero le atacaba el hambre era a Jasper, y también era el que más seguido salía a cazar.

—Rose, ¿no estás obviando algunos datos a propósito? —le preguntó Esme a su hija, dudando de la información revelada por la rubia. A continuación estiró una delicada mano y tomó el librito que se encontraba sobre el regazo de Rosalie.

—Esme, lo estaba leyendo yo —protestó la bella vampira.

—Ya me parecía —dijo la aludida sin dar lugar a la queja, mientras releía el párrafo y ladeaba la cabeza—. Acá dice también que el hombre liebre es bajo, tiene manos, rodillas, pies, muslos y cintura pequeña y cara redonda.

—¡Ajá! ¿Ya ven? Edward no es así, así que él no es un hombre liebre —se apuró Bella, aunque todavía incómoda por estar hablando subliminalmente del miembro de su esposo.

—Me parece que ninguno de nuestros maridos es un hombre liebre. Son todos bastante altos, y ninguno tiene cara redonda —opinó la castaña mayor.

—¿Me lo prestas, Esme? Yo leeré el que sigue —anunció Bella, tomando el libro. No volvería a caer en la trampa de dejarle a Rose burlarse de ella—. Veamos… El hombre toro es aquel cuya… _linga_ erecta… tiene más o menos nueve dedos de longitud. Robusto de cuerpo, su pecho es carnoso, vientre duro y hombros ligeramente tirados hacia adelante.

—Ese es mi Monito —dijo Rosalie, orgullosa—. Tenías razón, Alice.

—A ver si tiene razón en esto —rió Bella, y continuó leyendo—. Suele ser violento y cruel, inquieto e irascible…

—No, ese no es mi Monito.

—…y su _kama-salila_ está siempre a punto —terminó de leer Bella, no entendiendo una palabra.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alice a Esme.

—¿_Kama-salila_? Pues… es el… semen.

—¿O sea que ahí está diciendo que Emmett tiene el semen siempre a punto? ¡Puaj! —Alice puso cara de haber bebido un litro de vinagre, y Bella la siguió en la expresión.

—¿Siempre a punto de qué? ¿Siempre a punto de salir? Porque entonces tu marido es eyaculador precoz —sentenció la castaña, aprovechando para vengarse del comentario previo sobre las dimensiones de la _linga_ de su esposo.

—¡¿Qué? Ya quisieras, Emmett no tiene esos problemas —se apuró a negar Rosalie, y le arrebató nuevamente el libro a su hermana/cuñada—. Trae acá. Seguro que lo que pasa es que Em no es un hombre toro sino un hombre caballo. Aquí dice que al hombre caballo se lo reconoce porque su _linga_ erecta mide más o menos doce dedos de longitud. ¿Ya ven? Es el más dotado, ese es mi Monito.

—No, ese es mi Jazz —Alice sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Jasper? No digas pavadas, claramente está hablando de Emmett. Acá dice que el hombre caballo es alto y corpulento.

—Jasper es más alto que Emmett.

—Pero no es corpulento —continuó desafiando Rose.

—Tiene lo suyo.

—Pero lo suyo no es tanto como lo de Emmett.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todo sentido.

—Chicas, no peleen —Esme trató de calmar los ánimos, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Tú hablas porque no lo has visto desnudo como yo —Alice contestó el comentario de Rosalie, sin prestar la más mínima atención al pedido de su madre.

—Ni quiero —dijo la rubia con poco disimulado disgusto.

—Ni tampoco yo —interfirió Bella, su cara reflejando el hecho de que su incomodidad estaba alcanzando límites insospechados. Realmente no quería empezar a imaginarse a los otros hombres Cullen desnudos—. ¿Podemos olvidarnos ya de este asunto?

—Ni en sueños —se apuró a negar Rose—. Para que veas, Alice, aquí dice que el hombre caballo es duro como el hierro.

—Todos los vampiros somos duros como el hierro, Rose —le recordó su hermana.

—Pero también dice que su pecho es ancho y musculoso. No me vas a comparar el pecho de Jasper con el de Emmett. Es como comparar un pollito con un palomo.

—¿Perdón? —ironizó Alice—. No tienes idea de lo que dices. Mejor devuélveme eso que quiero corroborar lo que estás leyendo.

La diminuta vampira recuperó su libro a la velocidad de la luz y revisó lo dicho por su hermana.

—¡Ajá! Dice que este tipo de hombre tiene extremidades largas. Emmett no tiene extremidades largas, Jasper sí. Y además dice que tiene el cabello largo, áspero y espeso.

—Alice, acabas de decir que Jasper tiene el cabello bonito —le recordó Bella—. ¿Cómo es que ahora lo tiene áspero y espeso?

—Silencio, Bells, está en juego el honor de mi caballero —le respondió la muchacha por lo bajo—. Es que el cabello de Jazz es todo eso junto, es bonito, largo, áspero y espeso.

—Tampoco es tan largo —continuó negando Rosalie.

—Es más largo que el mío.

—Alice, hasta el cabello de Edward es más largo que el tuyo.

—Pero el de Emmett es más corto —remató la morocha con una sonrisa triunfal—. Además, acá dice que tiene mirada penetrante y voz profunda, y que es apasionado, competitivo y comilón. Te lo digo, es Jasper, nadie come tanto como él. —La pequeña vampira leyó por arriba algunas palabras más y luego se paró en seco—. No, espera, no es Jasper. Dice: "_despreocupado por el contacto amoroso, sólo atiende al tema cuando se aproxima la eyaculación". _Ese no es Jasper.

—Y ese no es Emmett —se apuró a coincidir Rosalie.

—¿Ya ven? Tanto pelearse para nada —apareció la moraleja de Esme.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que nos hemos pasado como quince minutos hablando del tamaño de…? Bueno, ya saben. Digo, ni los hombres hablan tanto de estas cosas —acotó Bella, un poco aliviada de que el asunto pareciera haberse resuelto.

Quiso el destino que un momento de silencio le siguiera a las palabras de Bella, y las cuatro mujeres alcanzaron a escuchar un comentario muy particular desde la sala, donde los hombres de la familia estaban jugando ajedrez y hablando de sus cosas.

_—No me van a decir que no la tengo bien grande_ —resonó la voz de Emmett, seguida por una leve risa de Carlisle.

Bella, Esme, Rosalie y Alice se miraron levantando las cejas.

—¿Soy yo sola la que estoy teniendo muy malos pensamientos? —susurró la más novata de las vampiras.

—No —se limitaron a contestar las otras tres, agudizando el oído para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban los hombres en la planta baja.

_—Sí, hijo, es bastante grande_ —contestó el doctor—. _No es excesivamente larga, yo diría que en ese sentido está dentro del promedio. Lo que pasa es que es bastante ancha… Regordeta, podría decirse. Pero tiene sentido, es proporcional a tu cuerpo. Eres robusto así que es normal que la tengas así._

A Esme casi se le cae la mandíbula. Rosalie, por el contrario, si bien estaba tan confundida como el resto, no pudo evitar sonreír victoriosa.

—Se los dije —murmuró.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo —alcanzó a decir su madre adoptiva.

_—Bueno, pero estamos de acuerdo en que es grande_ —el morocho continuó con el alarde.

_—Ya, Emmett, qué obsesión la tuya_ —el que habló ahora fue Edward—. _Sí, es grande. ¿Quieres olvidarte ya del asunto?_

_—Ni soñarlo. Quiero comparar_ —respondió el morocho.

—¿Que quiere comparar qué? —preguntó Bella incrédula—. Alice, ¿ves algo?

—No. Si me concentro en ver algo en el futuro no voy a alcanzar a oír la conversación, y lo siento pero ni loca me pierdo esto —se disculpó la duendecillo—. Mejor escuchemos, tiene que haber una explicación. No creo que estén ahí en la sala exhibiéndose.

_—A ver, Carlisle, muéstrame la tuya_ —volvió a oírse la voz de Emmett.

—O tal vez sí —Alice cambió de parecer, y a Esme casi le da un ataque.

_—No creo que encuentres nada descomunal. La mía es bastante corriente._

Unos segundos después llegó la respuesta de Emmett a su padre adoptivo.

_—Mmm_… _Sí, aunque no está mal, no está mal_ —admitió—. _Pero la mía es más grande._

_—Me parece que sí. Pero no de largo. En eso estamos iguales._

—¿Le mostró la _linga_? —susurró la mayor de las vampiras, horrorizada.

—Tal parece —intentó contestar Bella, con la misma cara de sorpresa mezclada con espanto.

—Y parece que mi Monito ganó —apuntó Rose, a quien todo eso le causaba mucha gracia—. Yo sabía que iba a ganar.

_—Pero en grosor te saco mucha ventaja_ —se oyó otra vez a Emmett desde la sala.

_—Puede ser, sí_ —reconoció el jefe del clan.

_—¿Qué tal tú, Jazz? Muéstramela_.

_—¿Para qué quieres que te la muestre? Tú dijiste que ya la has visto._

Esta vez fue Alice la que quedó con los ojos desorbitados.

_—Claro que la vi, ¿cómo no la voy a ver? Pero no me acuerdo exactamente cómo es. Ya deja de esconderla y muéstramela._

_—Basta, Emmett, olvídate de eso. Tenerla más grande no quiere decir nada, eso es una tontería_.

_—Pues el saber popular dice lo contrario_ —contraatacó Emmett, para luego pasar a la burla sistemática—. _¿Qué pasa, Jazz? ¿Te da vergüenza que tu hermano Em te la vea porque la tienes pequeñita?_

_—No. De hecho no quiero que la veas porque acabo de ver la tuya y sé que la tengo más grande que tú. Y como eres mal perdedor no quiero que te sientas humillado._

—¿Eh? —Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que Jazz estaba bien dotado —le recordó Alice.

—Discúlpame pero no le creo nada. No hay manera de que la tenga más grande que Emmett, no lo creo.

—Te digo que sí.

_—Ya quisieras humillarme tú a mí, rubiecito. Anda, muéstramela, muéstrasela a todos si te tienes tanta confianza._

_—Ahí está. ¿Contento?_ —se escuchó a Jasper unos segundos después, y para sorpresa de todos, fue Edward quien reaccionó.

_—Demonios, Jasper, ¿cómo es que tienes semejante cosa? No me había dado cuenta que era tan grande._

—Te lo dije —Alice remató a Rosalie, aunque sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su esposo le estaría mostrando su _linga_ a todo el mundo en plena sala. ¿Dónde había quedado su tímido caballero sureño?

_—Sí, no sé. Supongo que es un poco grande. Ha sido así desde siempre._

_—¿Desde siempre?_

_—Bueno, desde que soy adulto, por supuesto. No la tenía así cuando nací._

_—Me imagino que no, sino la tendrías más grande que tu cabeza_ —rió Edward—. _Ahora entiendo esa habilidad para manejar el bate de baseball._

_—Todo lo que quieran, pero yo no sé si es más grande que la mía, tengo mis dudas_ —protestó Emmett.

_—¿Tus dudas de qué, Emmett?_ —volvió a hablar el cobrizo—. _La tiene enorme, no se puede competir contra eso._

_—Tú no podrás competir, yo siempre estoy en carrera_ —retrucó el robusto—. _A ver, levántala así la veo bien, Jasper._

_—Basta, Emmett, ya te la mostré._

_—Pero fue muy rápido, así no puedo comprobar que de verdad me hayas ganado. Vamos, levántala para que la pueda ver bien._

Tras un gruñido de exasperación, se volvió a escuchar la voz de Jasper.

_—Ahí está, ahí la levanté. ¿La ves bien ahora? ¿Te queda alguna duda?_

Rosalie miró a Alice alzando las cejas.

—¿Tan rápido se le para? —preguntó asombrada, y su hermana creyó morir de vergüenza.

—Pues… conmigo sí, pero no creí que pudiera hacer lo mismo delante de otra gente.

_—En realidad sí, todavía tengo dudas_.

_—No sé si es que eres terco o te has quedado ciego, hermano_ —habló Edward, y Carlisle le siguió.

_—Emmett, hijo, lamento decírtelo, pero sí es más grande la de él. Confía en mí, soy doctor, si hay algo de lo que sé es de anatomía. Pero no es para desilusionarse. La tuya es grande, sólo que no tanto, sobre todo en lo que a longitud respecta._

_—Yo la voy a medir_ —sentenció Emmett—. _Edward, pásame la regla esa que está en el portalápices._

—Esto es increíble —dijo Alice, desconcertada.

_—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres medirla? Mídela. Te estás cavando tu propia tumba_ —le dijo Jasper a su robusto hermano.

Se oyó el ruido del lapicero y algunos pasos.

_—Aquí tienes_ —dijo Edward.

_—Perfecto. Primero me voy a medir yo_ —anunció Emmett, y unos momentos después lo oyeron declarar—: _Dieciocho y medio. No creo que le ganes a ésta, Jazz._

—¡Ja! Ni soñarlo le va a ganar a esa, Alice —alardeó Rosalie.

_—Adelante, mídela, vas a ver._

Tras unos interminables segundos, finalmente volvieron las voces.

_—¿Y? ¿Cuánto?_

—… _Veinte_ —confirmó Emmett a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Veinte? —Rosalie abrió los ojos como búho, incrédula.

—Te dije que era grande.

—Ay, Alice, y tú tan chiquita —comentó Esme por lo bajo, con cara de sufrimiento.

—¿Y cómo rayos te entra a ti semejante cosa de veinte centímetros? —preguntó Rosalie.

Alice se mordió el labio, avergonzada una vez más.

—No sé. Debo ser… espaciosa.

_—¿Ya ves? Te lo advertí, Emmett_ —se oyó a Jasper una vez más.

_—Bueno, suficiente contigo, Jasper. Falta Edward._

—Ah, no no no —Bella sacudió la cabeza. Su marido no sería capaz… ¿o sí?

_—No te voy a mostrar nada, Emmett, ya molestaste demasiado._

_—Ay, Edward, no seas cobarde, sácala de ahí adentro y muéstrala de una vez, nosotros ya lo hicimos._

_—Que no, no te la voy a mostrar._

_—Bueno, muéstrame la otra, entonces._

Las cuatro mujeres quedaron aún más en shock.

—¡¿Tiene dos? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Bella, te casaste con un fenómeno de circo?

—No, no sé de qué… —empezó la castaña, pero se interrumpió al oír a su esposo otra vez.

_—Basta, Emmett, ¿no sabes lo que quiere decir no?_

_—No. Y es más, o la sacas tú o te la agarro yo y la levanto para que la vean todos._

Bella no pudo contenerse más y corrió escaleras abajo, seguida de sus dos hermanas y su madre adoptivas.

—¡¿Qué locura es ésta, E…? —Bella entró gritando a la sala, cosa más que rara en ella, pero se paró en seco cuando vio la escena.

Carlisle estaba sentado de un lado de la mesa de ajedrez, conteniendo la risa, Jasper estaba del otro lado, alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, y Emmett le estaba tironeando del brazo a Edward y tratando de que sacara su mano derecha del bolsillo, mientras su pobre hermano se pasaba la izquierda por los cabellos cobrizos, totalmente exasperado. Todos perfectamente vestidos, todos con las cremalleras perfectamente cerradas, todos con sus _lingas_ perfectamente guardadas y fuera de la vista de todos.

—¿Qué pasa, mi vida? —le preguntó Edward olvidándose de Emmett, preocupado al verla en ese estado de shock.

La joven vampira miró a las otras tres mujeres, pero ninguna entendía nada.

—No sé, es que… —Bella no sabía qué decir, porque tampoco comprendía qué rayos estaba sucediendo en esa sala—. ¿Esme? —recurrió a su madre.

La mayor del clan miró a su marido y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué… qué estaban haciendo, Carlisle?

El jefe de los Cullen señaló al más fortachón de sus hijos con una sonrisa.

—Emmett está obsesionado con ver quién de nosotros tiene la mano más grande —explicó.

—¿La… la mano? —tartamudearon las cuatro al unísono.

—Sí, y yo gané —sentenció Jasper orgulloso, mostrando su palma derecha, pero a continuación tomó nota del confuso estado emocional de las mujeres de la casa y frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa que están tan exaltadas?

—No, es que… escuchamos la discusión y pensamos otra cosa, pero no importa —se apuró a contestar Esme, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa aliviada.

—¿Qué pensaron? —inquirió Carlisle. Ni bien terminó de formular la pregunta, vio a Edward llevarse una mano al puente de la nariz y menear la cabeza.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie notaron que el menor de los Cullen les había leído la mente, y ametrallaron su cabeza con frases del tipo __«___Ni se te ocurra contárselo a los demás»_ y __«___Abre la boca y te juro que te castro, Edward»_, ésta última obviamente pronunciada en silencio por Rose. Ante semejante amenaza, el cobrizo tragó saliva e intentó librarse de la atenta mirada de los otros hombres, quienes se hallaban ahora tan confundidos como lo estaban las mujeres unos minutos atrás.

—Perdón, me acordé de… una película que vi —mintió, y aunque nadie le creyó, tampoco nadie quiso preguntar más nada.

—¿Por qué no van a ver cómo quedó la habitación de Nessie? —disparó Alice con la primera idea que le vino a la cabeza, y al parecer fue una bastante buena.

Edward fue el primero que corrió escaleras arriba, y el resto de los hombres se encogió de hombros y lo siguió para apreciar los cambios en los que habían trabajado sus mujeres durante toda la tarde.

Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Esme se miraron y respiraron aliviadas.

—No puedo creer que hayamos pensado semejante tontería —rió la mayor—. Ellos hablando de manos y nosotras imaginándonos cualquier cosa.

—Somos unas mal pensadas —asintió Bella, también riendo.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Em estaba tan interesado en eso de las manos. Digo, hasta se la midió a Jasper, no entiendo para qué todo eso —se preguntó Rosalie, confundida, y de pronto algo llamó su atención—. Ey, ¿qué hace mi revista Cosmo ahí arriba del sofá?

Alice miró en la misma dirección y frunció el ceño, con la misma duda que su hermana. La duendecillo se acercó al sillón dando saltitos.

—Está abierta, me parece que la estuvieron leyendo —rió divertida, tomando la revista en sus manos. En cuanto vio el título del artículo de doble página abrió los ojos como platos—. Rose, creo que ya sé qué es lo que a Emmett le interesaba tanto como para andar compitiendo por la mano más grande —anunció con su voz de soprano.

Ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, dio vuelta la revista y le mostró a su madre y sus hermanas lo que al parecer el robusto vampiro había estado leyendo. El título y el copete no dejaban lugar a duda.

_"COMO SABER SI TU CHICO ESTA BIEN DOTADO SEGUN EL TAMAÑO DE SU MANO. Un reciente estudio científico determinó que el tamaño de la mano del hombre es directamente proporcional al tamaño de su pene. Averigua todo en esta nota."_

—No, no somos unas mal pensadas —se desdijo Bella, resignada, llevándose una mano a la frente mientras los rostros de Esme y Rose reflejaban la sorpresa de Alice.

—Moraleja: cuando sospeches que Emmett está hablando de algo relacionado con sexo… —comenzó Alice, devolviéndole la revista a la mujer del mencionado vampiro, para luego terminar su afirmación—, es porque realmente está hablando de algo relacionado con sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>He leído varios fics con este tipo de doble sentido, pero quise darle un remate distinto. Ni idea si las habrá sorprendido o no, así que cuéntenme cómo estuvo ;) De paso les agradezco a todas por sus reviews, me alegran el día :)<strong>

**Como siempre, espacio publicitario, jeje. Estoy participando en el Contest Sintiendo La Navidad con un one-shot de Alice y Jasper que se llama "El Salto de Navidad", y relata la muy especial primera Navidad de esta pareja, poco después de haberse encontrado en esa cafetería de Philadelphia. Si tienen ganas de leer un fluff, las invito a que se den una vuelta por el fic.**

**Gracias por estar ahí! Nos leemos pronto**

**Lulu**


	9. Venganza, parte 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza (Parte 1)<strong>

—¡Emmett y Rosalie Cullen! ¿Qué significa esto? —se oyó la voz de Esme desde la planta alta, y los seis hermanos alzaron la vista para verla bajar por las escaleras como un rayo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Rosalie desde el sillón, hojeando el nuevo catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

—Sí, ¿ahora qué hicimos? —se quejó su marido, desviando la vista por un segundo de los videojuegos.

La mayor del clan alzó una ceja y golpeteó el suelo con la punta de su zapato.

—¿Y todavía preguntas, Emmett? ¿Ya han visto en qué estado han dejado ese dormitorio?

El robusto vampiro echó la cabeza atrás, con cara de haber entendido a qué se refería la castaña.

—Ahhh, eso.

—¿Y te parece poco? —Esme volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Esta vez no está Nessie como para que puedan zafarse de esta conversación, así que ya es hora de que sean adultos y asuman sus responsabilidades. Una lámpara, la cabecera de la cama, la puerta del armario, la grifería de la ducha… ¿Qué más piensan romper? Agradece que tu padre está trabajando y no puede ver todo ese desastre.

—Ya, mamá, no te preocupes, lo repararemos —dijo la rubia de la familia, restándole importancia.

—¿Y cuándo repararán el daño psicológico que le van a dejar a mi hija? —se quejó Edward, dejando a un lado un libro de medicina.

Emmett frunció el ceño, no sólo por el comentario sino porque acababa de ser knockeado por su rival en el videojuego.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Nessie en todo esto?

—Tiene que ver en que ayer estaba intentando dormirla y ustedes estaban rompiendo todo a su paso. Tuve que decirle que su Tía Rose y su Tío Emmett estaban cantando a gritos mientras remodelaban el dormitorio —contestó el cobrizo con una mueca.

—Pues sí lo remodelaron —acotó Esme con ironía—. O por lo menos eso van a tener que hacer durante el día de hoy para reparar lo que hicieron.

Rosalie bufó, revoleando el catálogo de ropa interior y mirando a todo el mundo con su acostumbrada expresión de mal humor.

—¿Cuál es el problema de que nos divirtamos un poco? No entiendo por qué tienen que hacer todo este escándalo por lo que Emmett y yo hagamos en nuestra habitación.

—No es sólo lo que hacen en su habitación. Es lo que hacen en su habitación, en la sala, en la cocina, en el jardín, en las escaleras de entrada, y en el árbol que da a nuestro balcón —se quejó Jasper.

—Ay, perdón, señor Kamasutra —retrucó su _melliza_ rodando los ojos.

Jasper le clavó una mirada fulminante y Alice no pudo evitar reír despacito.

—Perdón tú, señora Kamasutra, Tantra, y jueguitos del sex-shop.

—Bien que pediste prestado el Tantra y te escabulliste con Alice para jugar con los jueguitos del sex-shop, hermano —le recordó Emmett, volviendo a la pelea.

—Todos hicieron lo mismo —interrumpió Alice con su voz de soprano, intentando equilibrar la discusión para que no fueran dos contra su marido—. Además, todos sabemos en esta casa quiénes son los que andan descontrolados haciéndolo todo el tiempo por todos lados.

—Pues si tu marido no nos tirara olas de lujuria todo el tiempo tal vez no seríamos así —retrucó Emmett.

Edward frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas mentiroso, Emmett, ustedes andaban como conejos desde antes que Jasper y Alice pusieran un pié en esta casa —le recordó.

—Chismoso —masculló Rosalie.

Emmett se dirigió a la única persona que sabía que, si no se ponía a su favor, tampoco se pondría en su contra.

—Bella, tú llevas menos tiempo en esta familia, todavía no estás contaminada con las pavadas de estos moralistas. Dime, ¿te parece tan terrible lo que hacemos?

La más nueva del clan miró a su alrededor y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sin saber qué contestar. No era propio de ella meterse en esas discusiones, pero ahora que era parte de los Cullen era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando.

—Eh… Yo creo… Está bien que hagan lo que sientan… —comenzó, y luego vio el rostro disgustado de su marido y cambió el discurso—... Aunque no tanto, porque entonces… —prosiguió, y se encontró con la cara de mufa de su rubia cuñada, que la miraba con los dientes apretados—... Pero si así son felices, entonces no creo que sea un problema… —y sintió la incomodidad y el mal humor proyectado de Jasper—, …mientras no molesten al resto, por supuesto.

La joven madre terminó su respuesta, y Rosalie la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y a ti te molesta? ¿Eh? Dilo, Bella, dilo de una vez. ¿Te molesta? —la atacó verbalmente.

—Claro que le molesta, Rose, a todos nos molesta —Alice contestó por su mejor amiga.

Emmett perdió el último round del videojuego y se paró de golpe, exasperado.

—Bueno, basta. Familia, yo los amo, pero cuando se ponen así les daría la paliza de sus vidas. ¡No hay quien los aguante! Rose, mejor vamos a cazar así se calman un poco, bebé.

Rosalie se paró y asintió, disparando rayos por los ojos que ya estaban un poco oscurecidos.

—A ver con quién se descargan mientras nosotros no estamos —bufó, y siguió a Emmett fuera de la casa.

Esme hizo una mueca y se acercó a la puerta, viendo a la pareja a la distancia, corriendo hacia el bosque.

—¡Pero cuando vuelvan quiero que ordenen ese desastre! —les recordó.

___«__Hijos»_, pensó, y exhaló un suspiro.

**x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x•x**

Una semana después, Emmett y Rosalie reunieron a los Cullen en la sala de estar, con la excusa de tener algo muy importante que discutir con la familia.

—Bien, chicos, somos todo oídos. ¿De qué querían hablar? —preguntó Carlisle, interesado como siempre en los asuntos de sus hijos. Esme se sentó junto a él en el sillón y les sonrió de esa manera maternal que solía emplear con ellos, muy a pesar de todos los disgustos que solían ocasionarle.

Emmett, parado junto a Rose cerca del televisor, le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a su mujer y se frotó las manos, como quien tiene el plan perfecto.

—Bueno, para empezar… ¿dónde está Nessie?

Quien respondió fue Bella, sentada cómodamente en el sillón más amplio junto a Edward, Alice y Jasper.

—Se acaba de ir con Jacob de paseo a La Push. Como dijeron que era importante pensamos que tal vez querían discutirlo entre adultos.

—Aunque yo digo que Renesmee es más adulta que ustedes dos juntos —bromeó Edward.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, pero Emmett rió con gusto.

—¡Jajaja! Pues a ver quién se ríe en un rato, Eddie.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De nada.

—¿Y por qué estás deletreando los nombres de todos los equipos de fútbol de la liga en tu cabeza?

—Justamente, para que cierto entrometido lector de mentes no nos arruine el momento.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por los cabellos cobrizos.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

—A mí tampoco —coincidió Alice—. Para colmo no he tenido una visión en días.

—Me imagino —rió el más robusto de los vampiros, que al parecer estaba pasando un rato encantador.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Porque le pedí a Nessie que ella y Jacob no se alejaran de ti en toda la semana, para que no vieras nada que no tuvieras que ver —se mofó Emmett.

Jasper frunció el ceño, claramente enojado.

—¿Fue por tu culpa que el perro no se le despegaba de encima?

—Sí.

—En realidad fue idea mía —corrigió Rose, tirando su rubia cabellera hacia atrás con aires de superioridad intelectual.

Jasper gruñó, molesto.

—Si serán —se quejó—. Ahora voy a tener que pedirle disculpas por amenazarlo de muerte.

Esme alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo con la reprimenda marcada en el rostro.

—¿Lo amenazaste de muerte, Jasper?

El sureño paseó la mirada por el techo de la sala antes de contestar.

—Un poco —murmuró.

—¿Un poco? —rió Alice—. Le acabas de decir que estás planeando descuartizarlo y servirlo de cena para Navidad.

—Jasper, ¿qué dijimos de ser corteses con los invitados? —lo retó Esme.

—Bueno, ya basta con el pulgoso —interrumpió Emmett—. Tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. Y sí, mi querida Bells, es una conversación de adultos, así que hicieron bien en no traer a Nessie.

—Bien, cuéntennos qué sucede —habló el Dr. Cullen, y con eso dejó inaugurado el espacio para que sus hijos compartieran sus inquietudes.

Emmett volvió a sonreír, al parecer orgulloso de algún plan maestro que llevaba oculto bajo la manga. Cruzó miradas con Edward, y tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver la mueca de su hermano menor cuando leyó su mente y no encontró más que el listado de las capitales del mundo dichas en portugués.

—De acuerdo, así están las cosas. Mi Rose y yo hemos notado que ustedes tienes un… mal concepto de nosotros.

—¿Mal concepto? —inquirió Esme.

—Pues sí, porque andan a los revolcones por toda la casa y no hay baldazo de agua que los detenga —se quejó Jasper.

—¿Ya ven? Ahí tienen —su rubia _melliza_ acotó—. Se piensan que somos unos sexópatas pervertidos. ¿O no?

—Sí —se apresuraron a responder sus cuatro hermanos.

Esme solía intervenir poniendo paños fríos, pero esta vez se quedó en silencio, meditando no sólo sobre el cuarto en ruinas de una semana atrás, sino también sobre las margaritas recién plantadas que había perdido poco antes por culpa de las actividades conyugales de ese par. Tuvo que ser Carlisle, como siempre, quien intentara sonar conciliador.

—No, hijos, no son unos sexópatas pervertidos. Pero sí consideramos que llevan una vida sexual bastante… efusiva y escandalosa… por no decir perturbadora en ciertas ocasiones.

—Gracias, Carlisle —contestó Rosalie con ironía, no muy satisfecha con la respuesta del doctor.

Emmett aprovechó el consenso general para dar rienda suelta a su plan.

—Justamente por esto es que mi hermosa Rose y yo hemos encontrado la solución perfecta para que ya no piensen eso de nosotros.

Los otros seis integrantes de la familia se miraron entre sí, confundidos y asombrados a la vez.

—¿Están diciendo que ya no se van a comportar como un par de conejos en celo? —preguntó Alice, sin creer lo que oía.

—Mmm, no exactamente, enana. Lo que vamos a hacer es demostrarles que no tienen nada de qué quejarse, porque ustedes son igual de calenturientos que nosotros.

—¿Qué? En tus sueños, Emmett —retrucó Edward—. ¡Y ya deja de cantar _Livin' La Vida Loca_ en tu cabeza!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me leas la mente? Ya quisieras, hermanito —rió el grandote—. Soy más listo de lo que piensas, Eddie.

—Ya, Emmett. Rose y tú son cien veces peor que nosotros y lo saben —alegó Alice, haciendo una mueca, y Jasper asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Dímelo a mí que lo siento en carne propia —dijo el rubio, rodando los ojos.

—Pues ya verán que no, y hemos recolectado pruebas —se defendió Rosalie.

Carlisle quiso mantenerse serio ante el comentario de su hija adoptiva. Quiso, pero no pudo.

—Hijos, no se ofendan, pero tengo mis dudas de que puedan demostrar su teoría. Es casi tan difícil como probar que hay vida en Neptuno —bromeó, pero a Rose no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo, con las manos en las caderas, y luego se volteó a mirar a su marido—. Monito, muéstrales lo que tenemos.

El gran vampiro sonrió nuevamente sacando a relucir sus blancos dientes.

—En un segundo, bebé. Primero tienen que comprometerse con la causa, ¿recuerdas?

Los otros Cullen volvieron a mirarse, y Edward casi se ríe al leer la mente de Alice diciéndole ___«____Se nos fue, Edward, la cordura de Emmett se nos fue por completo, está chiflado_»__.

—Es cierto, casi lo olvido —asintió Rose—. Deben prometer que no se levantarán de sus asientos ni se irán hasta que esto termine.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Bella, poniéndose nerviosa al punto que su cuñado tuvo que arrojarle una ola de calma—. Gracias, Jasper.

—No hay de qué —contestó el de Texas, y volteó a mirar a Emmett y a Rose—. ¿Y por qué deberíamos prometer eso?

El robusto morocho retomó su sonrisa ganadora para responderle.

—Porque si no lo hacen, o sea, si se largan como rata por tirante, estarían dándonos la razón a Rose y a mí en esto de que ustedes se hacen los muy educados y muy correctos y muy morales, y después en privado andan como contorsionistas hot haciendo las mismas cosas que nosotros.

—Emmett, qué cosas dices —lo reprendió Esme, y Carlisle se rió.

—No creo que tanto, hijo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿alguno de ustedes va a confesar que es un sexoso como nosotros? Este es el momento, díganlo ahora y sálvense de la humillación total, o callen para siempre.

Jasper rodó los ojos. Si el fortachón creía que con eso los iba a correr, estaba muy equivocado.

—Emmett, nadie en el universo es un… _sexoso_ como ustedes.

—Te sigues burlando.

—No es burla, hermano, es la pura realidad. Destilan lujuria a chorros.

—Ajá… ¿El resto coincide con Jasper? —preguntó Emmett, mirando acusadoramente alrededor.

Medio segundo después todos estaban moviendo las cabezas afirmativamente, un poco intimidados por la parada amenazante del gran vampiro.

—O sea que todos ustedes se comprometen a quedarse sentados en estos sillones hasta que Rose y yo lo indiquemos. Si tan seguros están de lo diferentes que son de nosotros, entonces no les molestará ver las pruebas que tenemos.

—Ya Emmett, sí, nos comprometemos. Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en tratar de ver el futuro. ¿Qué tanto puedes tener? —respondió Alice, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo de Jasper—. Nunca se comparará con lo de ustedes dos.

—Sí tú dices, enana… ¿Todos de acuerdo, entonces?

—Sí, todos de acuerdo —dijo la familia al unísono.

—¿Palabra de honor?

—Palabra de honor —repitieron todos.

—Muy bien. Comencemos entonces.

Emmett acercó su mano a la pila de DVDs que estaba junto al televisor y tomó el de arriba de todo, sonriendo triunfal mientras colocaba el disco en el aparato y todos, menos su querida Rose, se miraban unos a otros preguntándose qué era lo que la pareja había recolectado como prueba de tan descabellada teoría. Con la TV ya preparada en la opción '_video_', Emmett le dio a la tecla play y aguardó unos segundos.

La imagen que le devolvió la pantalla no era exactamente la que esperaba.

_—Ay, Monito, ven aquí que tu Jane quiere colgarse de tu liana_ —decía sugestivamente a la cámara una Rosalie en lencería de leopardo.

—Ups, disco equivocado —se disculpó Emmett, riendo, mientras su esposa se llevaba una mano a la frente.

_—No soy monito, Jane, soy tu Tarzán. ¿Quieres venir a pelear con la anaconda?_ —oyeron la respuesta antes de que el joven vampiro le diera al stop.

—¿Y tú crees que alguien puede superar esto? —Edward rodó los ojos, mientras Bella se aguantaba la risa.

Emmett se limitó a sonreír y cambiar el disco.

—Espera y lo verás —dijo en tono jocoso.

Esta vez, la imagen en la pantalla era del mismo par de vampiros, pero en una situación mucho menos comprometedora. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro, mirando a la cámara con una ligera sonrisa.

_—Buenos días, querida familia_ —saludó un simpático Emmett desde el televisor.

—Querrás decir buenas tardes.

—Lo grabamos de mañana, Alice —explicó Rosalie rápidamente.

_—Soy Emmett McCarty Cullen_ —continuó la grabación.

_—Y yo soy Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen_

—Qué bueno que lo aclararon, no me había dado cuenta —Edward volvió a rodar los ojos.

_—Tal vez nos recuerden de películas caseras eróticas como 'Ese portaligas está que explota' o 'Señor verdulero, ¿cuánto pide por ese pepino?'._

Los hermanos explotaron en una carcajada mientras la Rosalie presente imitaba a la del video y le daba un codazo correctivo a su marido.

_—¡Ouch! Perdón, bebé, siempre quise decir eso. En fin, si están viendo este video, seguramente es porque ya han cometido el grave error de fingir que no son la manada de animales en celo que en verdad son._

_—Exacto, Monito. Por lo tanto, nuestros hipócritas televidentes van a tener que cumplir la fiel promesa de no levantarse de sus lugares hasta que este video ilustrativo haya finalizado._

—¿Ilustrativo? —preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

—Ya verás, mamá —Emmett le respondió guiñándole un ojo, cosa que no dejó demasiado tranquila a la mayor de las vampiras.

_—Y más les vale que cumplan, o se las verán conmigo. Bueno, no conmigo, con el Emmett que está ahí afuera de la pantalla —_aclaró el grandote—. _Dicho esto, vamos a pasar a lo bueno. Hace una semana, mientras ustedes, pobres tontos inocentes, salían de caza sin sospechar nuestro magnífico plan, mi Rose y yo instalamos unas simpáticas y diminutas cámaras en sus lindos dormitorios._

—¡¿Ustedes qué? —preguntaron todos al unísono, alarmados.

Rosalie se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para indicarles que guardaran silencio, y señaló la pantalla.

_—Sí, exactamente, lo que escucharon_ —contestó la rubia a través de la pantalla—. _Los hemos grabado durante toda la semana para investigar la clase de cosillas que hacen ustedes en la cama, ¿y adivinen qué?_

_—¡Son una manga de pervertidos sexosos!_ —contestó el Emmett televisivo por ella.

—¿Qué demonios tienes con esa palabra? —preguntó Jasper, que habiendo absorbido la preocupación de toda la sala estaba que no se aguantaba nada.

—Me gusta como suena —respondió su hermano sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

_—Y como ésta es la única manera de que lo admitan, nos vemos obligados a mostrarles todo este precioso material, para que lo vean con sus propios ojos y confiesen que…_

_—¡Son una manga de pervertidos sexosos!_ —repitió Emmett.

_—Ya, Em, ya se entendió_.

_—Perdón, Rose_.

—¿No les parece demasiado, intervenir en nuestra vida privada? —el Dr. Cullen cuestionó las intenciones del video, y Rosalie y Emmett sacudieron la cabeza.

—Ustedes intervienen en la nuestra y se quejan todo el tiempo de lo que hacemos. Ahora les toca a ustedes —se defendió la rubia.

_—¡Y ya tenemos el primer clip!_ —su voz se volvió a escuchar, esta vez desde la pantalla.

_—Pero tranquilos, que les daremos una oportunidad de salvarse. Les haremos una pregunta, y si alguna de las tres parejas puede levantar la mano y responder con un 'NO', tiene permiso para levantarse del sillón y detener este video. De lo contrario, el control remoto seguirá en las manos de Emmett… o sea de mí… pero no el yo de aquí sino el yo de allá… el que está afuera de la pantalla._

—Callado te defiendes mejor —murmuró Edward.

Jasper se rió, sacando a relucir su arrogante media sonrisa.

—Esto es pan comido, seguro que alguno de nosotros va a poder hacer eso.

_—Recuerdo que muchas veces nos han recriminado esto, Em, así que espero que nuestra casta familia tenga una buena respuesta para esto. La pregunta es… ¿Alguna vez han tenido sexo en un auto?_

Con el control remoto en la mano, Emmett apretó 'pausa' y miró a su familia, tan expectante y pícaramente como su esposa.

—¿Y bien?

Una ligera ola de vergüenza recorrió la sala, y la mayoría de los ojos se posaron en Jasper, que tosió incómodamente.

—N- nosotros…no…, técnicamente —Alice habló bajito con su voz de soprano, levantando débilmente una mano y tomando la de su esposo con la otra, para ver si lograba que el rubio se calmara.

—¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez que encontré tus bragas enganchadas en la palanca de cambio de mi jeep, enana?

—¿Tu jeep cuenta como auto?

—Por supuesto.

—Demonios —se quejó la duendecillo por lo bajo, mientras Jasper cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la cara con la mano libre.

Bella, que acababa de levantar la mano, escuchó la respuesta a la pregunta de Alice y la volvió a bajar, avergonzada.

—Oh, sí, mi jeep ha funcionado de motel para muchos enamorados, ¿no es así, Bells? —bromeó el vampiro, y los más recientemente casados se hundieron en el sillón, derrotados—. Papá, mamá, ¿algo que decir? —se dirigió por último al y su mujer.

Carlisle se rascó la barbilla, buscando alguna solución.

—Cuando dices en un auto… —le preguntó a su hijo—, ¿eso incluye los autos anteriores que hemos tenido, o sólo los nuevos?

—Todos —contestó Rosalie, y el rubio doctor se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ustedes ganan —admitió, y su esposa agradeció no ser humana para no ruborizarse.

—¡Oh, qué lástima, familia! —festejó Emmett—. Tendremos que continuar con el video, entonces.

Pulsando velozmente el botón indicado del control remoto, la filmación continuó.

_—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Perdieron?_ —rió Emmett desde la pantalla.

_—Eso no me lo esperaba_ —agregó Rosalie con sarcasmo.

_—Bueno, esto no nos deja alternativa, bebé. Tendremos que presentarles el primer clip. Esta bonita escena que verán a continuación pertenece a una obra que hemos dado en llamar 'Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al Sur', protagonizada por cierta enana saltarina y su compañero de aventuras, ese que debe estar ahí afuera de la pantalla mirando con cara de psicópata._

El Emmett de la pantalla apuntó con el índice a la cámara, y el Emmett presente señaló a Jasper con el mismo dedo acusador. Un Jasper que, dicho sea de paso, sí tenía cara de psicópata a esas alturas.

_—¡Disfrútenlo!_

_—Los que puedan_ —rió Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía tanto que tenía rondando esta nueva idea por la cabeza, pero recién ahora la pude escribir. A ver qué les pareció esta primera parte, porque si les gustó, entonces en la parte 2 se van a caer de la silla de la risa XD<strong>

**Una vez más, y perdón porque estoy insoportable y lo reconozco, les pido que se den una vuelta por el Contest Sintiendo La Navidad y voten sus historias favoritas. Yo estoy participando con El Salto De Navidad, así que si quieren leerlo y apoyarlo, tienen toda la información arriba de todo en mi perfil.**

**¡Muy pronto la segunda parte chicas! Paciencia, prometo que valdrá la pena ;) Gracias por todos los comentarios, los leo todos y siempre me río con ellos. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Lulu :)**


	10. Venganza, parte 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza (Parte 2)<strong>

—Emmett, Rose, ¿qué van a…? —preguntó Alice aterrada, y sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando se vio en la pantalla, vestida con aquel diminuto disfraz de vaquera que había comprado en el sex-shop menos de un mes atrás, y sentada peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de un Jasper desnudo desparramado sobre la cama matrimonial.

_—Dígame, Señor Whitlock, ¿a qué hora empieza el rodeo por estos lados?_ —preguntaba la duendecillo, deslizando su pequeño dedo índice por el abdomen de su marido y provocando su risa espontánea desde la pantalla.

_—Yo diría que cuanto antes, señorita_ —contestaba él con su media sonrisa, estirando los largos brazos para calzar las manos sobre sus nalgas, por debajo de la minúscula pollera de jean.

A Jasper casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas viéndose a sí mismo en esa situación.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Emmett, quita eso ya mismo! —le dijo poniéndose de pié para arrojarse sobre él y quitarle el control remoto.

—Nah-ah-ah, hermano, tú hiciste una promesa y sólo los cobardes rompen una promesa. ¿Usted es un cobarde, Mayor? —le preguntó Emmett, congelándolo en su lugar con la simple apelación a su costado de valiente soldado confederado—. Diste tu palabra de honor, así que siéntate.

_—¡Pero qué montura más grande tiene este caballo!_ —decía ahora la pequeña vampira desde la pantalla, y Alice se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras veía cómo sus hermanos e incluso sus padres se mordían los labios para no reír.

—¡Emmett, que lo quites ya! —insistía Jasper, cuyo caballero interno se debatía entre cumplir con su promesa o partirle una lámpara en la cabeza a su hermano y terminar con todo eso. De cualquiera de las dos maneras, su honor ya estaba totalmente pisoteado.

Edward intentaba taparle los ojos a su mujer, pero Bella espiaba disimuladamente por arriba y por debajo de la palma del vampiro de los cabellos cobrizos. Por suerte para ella, cuando la pantalla dejó ver a Jasper agarrando a su pequeña hermana de las caderas y sentándosela encima, justo donde la quería, el gemido que se escuchó dejó a Edward en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera pudo mantener su mano en alto.

—Emmett, ¿tú estás suicida y estás tratando de darme motivos para que te mate? —le gruñó Jasper, cuyas piernas aún no le respondían ni hacia adelante, hacia Emmett, ni hacia atrás, hacia el sillón. Malditas sus costumbres del 1800 de que la palabra vale por escrito y todas esas reglas que en ese preciso momento no le servían para nada.

—Hermano, si eres tan caballero como dices, cumple tu promesa como un hombre y siéntate en tu lugar —respondió el morocho, totalmente relajado, mientras Rosalie sonreía triunfal viendo a Alice a los saltitos sobre su marido en la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Caballero adónde? —se quejó Edward, tapándose los oídos para no tener que escuchar los gemidos de su querida hermanita—. ¿Estamos viendo dos películas distintas o qué?

Todavía con los ojos desorbitados, Jasper se dio vuelta para mirarlo con su afamada expresión de asesino serial.

—¡Perdóname la vida por hacer lo mismo que haces tú con Bella! —protestó el rubio.

—¡Pero esto parece una porno!

—Es una porno, Edward. Una porno casera —explicó sonriente Emmett desde el costado de la sala.

Jasper decidió ignorar al mayor de sus hermanos para concentrarse en el menor, mientras Alice evitaba taparse el rostro con un almohadón solamente para verificar cómo le quedaba el traje de vaquera desde ese ángulo. O mejor dicho, los restos del traje de vaquera, porque las botas y el sombrero ya habían perecido en el camino, el top había quedado hecho trizas de la vez anterior, y la pollera estaba a medio desgarrar.

—Escúchame bien, Edward. Que Alice y yo hagamos estas cosas no quiere decir ni que ella no sea la dama que es...

_—Ay, amor, pero qué salvaje está este potro_ —lo interrumpió la voz agitada de Alice desde el televisor.

—… ni que yo no sea el caballero que soy.

_—Montando así estás para ganar cualquier rodeo, querida._

—Sí, claro —Edward rodó los ojos, y Jasper disparó sus olas de vergüenza por toda la sala una vez más antes de volver a acuchillar a Emmett con la mirada.

—¡Por todos los santos, Emmett! ¡¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que frenes esto?!

—Bueno, hermanito, de hecho, hay algo que sí puedes hacer como para que adelantemos un poco y sigamos con el resto.

—Ay, no —murmuró Esme, preocupada de ser la próxima.

—¡Lo que sea! —gritaron Alice y Jasper al unísono, mientras sus dobles televisivos no dejaban de jadear.

—Bueno… —Emmett sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel que procedió a desdoblar y a leer—. Jasper, debes repetir lo que te voy a decir.

—¡Sólo dilo! —lo apuró el sureño, desesperado.

—"Yo, Jasper Hale Cullen o como quiera que te llames…"

—Yo, Jasper Hale Cullen o como quiera que me llame —repitió él sin pensar, y desde la pantalla un grito de Alice le recordó su verdadero apellido.

_—¡Aaay, Señor Whitlock!_

—"… prometo que, ocurra lo que ocurra, en cualquier circunstancia, de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad…" —continuó Emmett, inmutable.

—…prometo que ocurra lo que ocurra en cualquier circunstancia de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad… —dijo Jasper todo de golpe.

_—Cómo me gusta jugar al rodeo contigo, Jazz._

—"…nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón…"

—…nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni nada… —repitió el rubio.

_—¿Sí, te gusta, preciosa?_ —jadeó desde el televisor—. _¿Sabes a qué otra cosa podríamos jugar, cielo?_

—Quiero el texto completo, Jasper, palabra por palabra.

—¡Es muy largo, no lo recuerdo!

—Yo te lo refresco —sonrió Emmett, releyendo el párrafo—. "Nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón."

—Nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo resentido y llorón.

—"Y/o llorón" —corrigió el morocho.

_—¿A qué, Jazz? ¿Ah, ah, ah, a qué podemos jugar?_

—Y/o llorón —repitió Jasper, y se quejó una vez más, sintiendo su reputación de caballero muerta y enterrada—. ¡Diablos, Emmett, apúrate!

—Calma, que esto es importante y no quiero que te olvides ni una palabra —replicó el hombre-mono, repasando el texto—. "Yo…" bla bla bla… "prometo…" bla bla bla… "burlarme…" ¡Ah, sí! "Sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen."

_—Podemos jugar a la herradura._

_—¿A la herradura?_

_—Sí._

—Sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen. ¿Listo?

—Listo.

—¡Entonces quita esto ya! —bramó Jasper, sabiendo cómo seguía la escena con Alice. Medio minuto más y ahí sí que el tejano iba a quedar en la memoria familiar como el actor porno de los Cullen por excelencia.

—Falta que jure Alice —intervino Rosalie.

_—¿Y cómo se juega?_

_—Fácil. Tú tienes una herradura… y yo tengo un palo…_

—¡Ayyy, los voy a matar! —el pobre vampiro se tiró sobre el sillón agarrándose los mechones de pelo rubio mientras su esposa se ponía de pie con una mano en el corazón.

—Yo Alice y todos mis apellidos prometo que ocurra lo que ocurra en cualquier circunstancia de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco… ni tampoco… ¡ay! ¡¿cómo seguía?!

_—¿Y qué tengo que hacer, Señor Whitlock?_

—"Ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen" —releyó Emmett, con una enorme sonrisa de revancha en el rostro.

_—Lo que tienes que hacer, Ali…_

—Ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo resentido y/o llorón sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen —finalizó Alice a la velocidad de la luz—. Listo, ahora sí, detenlo.

—…_es tratar de que tu herradura_… _se…_ —balbuceó Jasper desde la tele con su voz agravada por la lujuria, y reforzando el agarre sobre las caderas de Alice la obligó a bajar del todo para enterrarse en ella por completo—, …_inserte_…

_—¡Ay, Jasper!_ —gimió la duendecillo.

—…_en mi palo_ —concluyó él con un gruñido.

—Ahora sí me da —anunció Edward, horrorizado por las imágenes y los sonidos que salían del electrodoméstico.

—A mí creo que ya me dio —murmuró Carlisle.

A esas alturas, Alice se había vuelto a sentar y estaba intentando reconfortar a su marido, acariciándole la espalda mientras él se hundía boca abajo en el sillón y bañaba a todos con su vergüenza.

—Pues yo ya estoy muerto, pero muerto en serio, así que a ver si la tierra se digna a abrirse y tragarme de una vez por todas —se lo escuchó decir, su voz ahogada entre los almohadones.

_—¿Y qué me llevo si gano?_ —preguntó una Alice jadeante desde la TV.

_—Te llevas un pasaje de ida al paraíso, cariño._

—¿Qué no me robaste esa frase cursi a mí? —se quejó Emmett, mientras apuntaba al televisor con el control remoto y apretaba la tecla de adelantado.

La psíquica pensó que con eso se resolvería todo, pero resulta que ver sus aventuras sexuales con Jasper en cámara rápida y en sucesivas posiciones no era exactamente una gran satisfacción.

Jasper levantó la vista, creyendo que la falta de sonido indicaba que ya se había terminado su martirio, pero se encontró con que la cámara también lo había captado tomando a su mujer por atrás.

—Oye, Jazz, no soportarás al perro de Jacob, pero parece que con el _perrito_ te llevas bastante bien —rió Emmett, y su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza en un almohadón y soltar un gruñido de bronca.

—¿No puedes pasar de escena y ya, Emmett? —se quejó Alice.

—Nop. Guardamos todo el video en una sola escena, así que no hay otra manera de adelantar.

La morocha se hundió en el sofá, su mano aún palmeando la espalda de un Jasper completamente derrotado por la vergüenza, y suspiró con alivio cuando vio reaparecer las caras de los presentadores de tan agradable obra cinematográfica.

Emmett pausó el adelantado y le dio _play_ al video.

_—¡Yeehaw, arre caballo!_ —festejó el morocho desde la pantalla con una risotada—. _Antes de continuar, les informamos que el fragmento que acaban de ver está auspiciado por…_ —el vampiro carraspeó e impostó su mejor voz de locutor radial—. _Riendas "La Confederación", avalado por más de 170 años de experiencia. Satisfacción garantizada: tire un poquito y enseguida se para. Si usted es un Mayor, entonces usa Riendas "La Confederación"._

—Podría ser publicista —le susurró Esme a su marido, y Jasper, que no estaba de humor para más bromas, le clavó una mirada asesina—. Ay, hijo, no te lo tomes así, no tienes de qué avergonzarte —la amable mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Claro, Jazz —lo alentó Emmett—. No te preocupes, hermano, lo que viene es peor y ahí tu no participas.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que peor? —preguntó Bella, un poco asustada.

_—Y ahora, continuamos con más videos ilustrativos para limpiar nuestro honor_ —prosiguió Rosalie.

—¿Qué honor? —se mofó Edward, y su hermana le respondió con una mueca.

—El nuestro, que es más del que te quedará a ti.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño y leyó su mente, pero lo único que encontró fue un sarcástico ___«____Todo a su tiempo, Edward_»__ y una risa maliciosa.

_—Vamos a darles una oportunidad más de redimirse. Lo mismo que antes, si alguno puede contestar la siguiente pregunta con un 'NO', entonces están salvados. Pero como seguro no van a poder, no se entusiasmen demasiado. ¿Cuál es la pregunta, monito?_

_—La pregunta eeeeeeesssssss… ¿Han tenido que comprar una cama nueva en el último año por haberse desenfrenado en sus aventurillas sexosas, llámese romper la cabecera y/o saltar al punto que las patas cedan?_

—Sí —se limitaron a responder Alice y Jasper con los ánimos por el suelo, incluso antes de que Emmett le diera al botón de _pausa_.

La familia los miró alzando las cejas por lo espontáneo y hasta indiferente de la confesión, y Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Acaban de verme haciendo "_la tarántula_" vestida de vaquera, mi dignidad ya no puede caer más bajo que eso —suspiró.

—Muy bien, la honestidad ante todo —aplaudió Emmett—. ¿Dr. Carlisle, alguna defensa a favor suyo y de su esposa?

El jefe del clan intentó recurrió al mismo método de antes, por si acaso esta vez funcionaba.

—Cuando dices que las patas cedan… ¿son todas las patas, o dos rotas y una astillada también cuentan?

—Todo cuenta.

—Pero no cambiamos la cama —se defendió Esme.

—¿La llevaron al carpintero a que le cambie las patas? —adivinó Rosalie.

—Sí.

—Pues si no tiene las patas originales, cuenta como cama nueva —sentenció la rubia.

Esme puso cara de descontento y su marido le palmeó la rodilla.

—Bueno, estuvimos más cerca que la otra vez —comentó el doctor, viéndole el lado positivo a la situación.

—¿Qué dicen Eddie y Bells, eh? —el grandote les guiñó un ojo.

Bella se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos y se cruzó de brazos, parpadeando furiosamente.

—Pero, Emmett, yo soy neófita.

—Bella, Bella, querida hermanita de mi corazón. Primero, hace ya dos años que te convertiste. Y segundo… ¿qué diablos tiene que ver eso con romper camas?

—Que yo rompo más cosas porque tengo más fuerza.

—¿Me estás llamando debilucho? —se quejó el morocho, quien nunca había digerido la idea de no ser el más fortachón de la familia, aunque sólo fuera por un corto tiempo dentro de su interminable existencia. Y lo peor de todo, le había ganado una mujer. ¡Una mujer!

—No, no te estoy llamando debilucho, pero...

—¡Suficiente, es un sí, así que continuamos! —decretó Emmett, y le dio otra vez a la tecla _play_.

_—¿Otra vez perdieron? ¿Pero cómo, no era que éramos nosotros los de los destrozos, Rose?_

_—Parece que no somos nosotros solos, Em —_contestó la rubia presentadora con una sonrisa maliciosa—. _Vamos a tener que mostrarles más videos, entonces._

_—Así es, vampiros y vampiras. Y en este segmento les traemos un clip fresquito de nuestros más novatos calenturientos. Familia, aquí están el señor y la señora poderes mentales con este coito… perdón, corto_ —rió—, _titulado 'Echando a perder se aprende, así que qué más da'._

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Edward con el rostro desencajado—. Emmett, yo no soy como Jasper, me importa tres cuernos lo que te prometí así que más te vale que… ¿¡Qué diablos?!

Esta vez le tocó al cobrizo verse como Dios lo trajo al mundo examinando junto a su igualmente desnuda esposa el libro de Kama Sutra, ese recientemente comprado en el mismo sex shop en el que Emmett adquirió el Tantra y Alice su disfraz de vaquera.

—Qué lindos, seguro están leyendo o estudiando algo de Sócrates o Platón, ¿no? Porque ya sabemos lo culto que es Edward —dijo Rosalie con ironía.

—Sí, lo lleva en la piel, por eso no trae ropa —se rió Emmett, y a Edward le hirvió la sangre que no tenía.

_—¿Qué tal este? El amante tierno_ —decía él en la filmación, señalando una página.

_—No, amor, ese fue el primero que probamos cuando compraste el libro._

_—¿Y no te gustó?_ —susurraba pícaramente al oído de Bella, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo y haciendo que ella se riera.

_—Claro que me gustó, pero quiero intentar algo nuevo._

—Me lleve la parca —susurró la castaña de los ex ojos chocolate, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

—No, Bella, al que se va a llevar la parca es a Emmett, porque ya mismo lo mato —anunció su marido.

El pianista amenazó con ponerse de pie y abalanzarse sobre el bromista de su hermano, pero todo quedó en un intento inútil. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero de pronto se sentía tan agotado y apático que no podía ni levantarse del sillón.

—Pero… ¿qué… qué me sucede? —preguntó en voz alta, y descubrió una pequeña risa en la mente de su otro hermano—. ¡Jasper! ¡Deja de manipular mis emociones que quiero matar a Emmett! —le gritó a duras penas, porque ni de eso tenía ganas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y, por primera vez en un largo, larguísimo rato, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pues yo también quiero amordazar a Emmett y dejarlo abandonado en la cima del monte Everest por los próximos 200 años, pero si todos en esta sala ya nos vieron a Alice y a mí haciendo… lo nuestro…, entonces yo quiero verlos a Bella y a ti jugando a lo que sea que están jugando en ese video.

Edward abrió los ojos como búho.

—¡Si serás traidor, Jasper!

—No es traición, el que avisa no traiciona —se defendió el sureño.

—¿¡Y cuándo avisaste?!

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Edward quiso contestarle, pero nuevamente lo interrumpió el televisor.

_—Éste, Edward, probemos éste_ —festejaba Bella con una sonrisa, al tiempo que su marido alzaba una ceja.

_—¿El puente?_

_—Sí._

_—Está en la sección de posturas acrobáticas._

—¿Dos semanas y ya quieres pasar a las acrobáticas? Qué bueno que ahora eres vampira y no puedes romperte la cabeza tan fácil, Bella —rió Alice.

_—Lo sé, Señor Cullen. ¿No se ve muy, muy interesante? —_continuaba la chica desde la pantalla, acariciando con su pie la pantorrilla de su esposo mientras él analizaba el dibujo.

_—Bueno, sí, pero… Mi amor, que se te haya ido la torpeza que tenías de humana no quiere decir que puedas hacer estas cosas._

—Qué romántico eres, Eddie —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué mejor no dejas de hablar pavadas y me dices qué es lo que tengo que decir para que saques esto? —replicó Edward, frustrado a más no poder por su repentina incapacidad de juntar fuerzas para moler a palos a más de uno en su familia.

—¿Tan pronto? Claro que no, primero veamos cómo va la prueba esa del puente.

—¡Ay, Emmett, no seas tan desgraciado, ya entendí el punto!

—Por supuesto que no, Edward, no entendiste nada y no vas a entender hasta que te dejemos bien humillado, así que no pierdas el tiempo rogando piedad porque no te vas a salvar de esto —intervino Rosalie, decidida a no dejar ir su oportunidad de venganza.

—Pero, pero… ¡Jasper, ya déjame en paz!

—No, yo también quiero ver eso del puente, a ver si tú eres más caballero que yo.

—Pero, pero… ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué no vas a detener esta locura?

—Lo siento, hijo, pero Jasper tiene razón. Si ya los vimos a ellos lo justo es que también los veamos a ustedes.

—Después vienen ustedes —les recordó Bella, y a Esme le entró el pánico y se le reflejó en la cara.

—Ya veremos después cómo lidiamos con eso —la tranquilizó el doctor, palmeando una vez más la rodilla de su esposa—. Hay que reconocer que Emmett y Rose tienen un buen punto, y están en su derecho a defenderse.

—Gracias, Carlisle —sonrió Rosalie.

—Sí, Rose y yo tenemos un buen punto. Y Edward y Bella tienen un buen puente —rió Emmett y señaló a la pantalla.

La imagen de la TV mostraba a Edward arrastrando dos sillas y ubicándolas juntas en el medio de la habitación, y a Bella parándose sobre ellas, haciendo un pequeño bailecito sexy.

—¿Así de tonta me veo bailando? —se avergonzó—. ¡Parece que tuviera la cadera enyesada!

—Claro que no, es muy sexy —la contradijo el cobrizo.

Emmett dejó escapar la risa antes de aguantarse más y terminar explotando en una carcajada.

—No, no lo es. Rose tuvo un chihuahua allá por el '54 que bailaba mejor que Bella.

—Gracias, Emmett. Como si exhibirme sin ropa ante toda la familia no te alcanzara —rodó los ojos.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdan a Reina? Era tan bonita… Lástima que duró poco —Rosalie le clavó un par de ojos encolerizados a Jasper y el rubio le apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No llevaba ni cinco años de vegetariano, necesitaba sangre a cada rato. Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar al pulgoso ese dando vueltas cerca de mí.

—¡No era pulgoso, era una perra muy bonita!

—Sería muy bonita, pero aquí más de uno me agradeció en privado que hubiera acabado con los ladriditos histéricos de ese animal —retrucó el sureño, y Rose volvió a su clásica postura de cruzarse de brazos y cometer asesinatos con la mirada.

—Bueno, ya, mejor sigamos viendo, que Bella ya paró de bailar —rió Alice.

—¿Tú también? —se quejó la castaña, y su pequeña cuñada no pudo controlar la risa.

—Perdón, es que acabo de ver lo que viene ahora y no creo que nadie se lo quiera perder.

En la pantalla, Bella, aún parada sobre las sillas con un pie en cada una, le había dado la espalda a su marido y se había situado de cara a los respaldos, agarrándose de cada uno de ellos con una mano, para sostenerse. Ahora Edward separaba despacio, muy despacio, las dos sillas, de manera que los pies de Bella, sin moverse de su apoyo, también se separaban, y sus piernas quedaban cada vez más abiertas ante él, formando el puente del que tanto se hablaba.

_—No sabes la vista que tengo desde acá_ —sonreía él, y Bella hacía lo propio.

_—Mejor que la mía seguro, estos respaldos no tienen nada de sexy._

_—Si quieres les pegamos unas fotos mías para que te inspires_ —bromeó.

—¿Y quién se inspira con eso? —carcajeó Rosalie en la sala—. A mí más bien me darían arcadas.

—Pues porque tú tienes un ejemplar de hombre muy mejorado, bebé —alardeó Emmett, y todo el resto rodó los ojos.

_—¿Y hasta dónde hay que abrir estas sillas?_

_—Pues… hasta que te quede… accesible, supongo._

_—¿Puedo abrir un poco más, Señora Cullen? —_pedía con picardía.

_—Abra todo lo que quiera, Señor Cullen._

—Emmett, ya es suficiente, dime qué tengo que decir y quita esto —Edward no podía ni enojarse siquiera, de lo apático que se sentía.

—Sí, Emmett, mi ginecólogo de cuando era humana ha visto menos que ustedes en este video —se quejó por fin Bella, afectada también por las olas de pereza de Jasper.

—¡Pero si viene la mejor parte!

_—Pero qué flexible resultó ser mi esposa._

—¡Emmett, ya! —Edward juntó sus fuerzas para pegarle un grito.

—Espérame que busco el papel…

—Lo tienes en tu bolsillo —le recordó.

—Sí, pero… ¿en cuál? ¿En el derecho… o en el izquierdo?

Emmett se demoraba a propósito, y su hermanito ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Entretanto, en el televisor, la pareja ya había conseguido la apertura deseada y él la provocaba rozando su entrada con su miembro.

—¡El izquierdo, Emmett!

—Qué cosa, no lo encuentro. Déjame que revuelvo bien.

_—Ay, Edward, ya no aguanto_ —gemía ella en la pantalla.

_—¿Te estás cayendo?_

_—No, digo que no aguanto más, que te quiero ahora._

Menos mal que Bella ya no era humana, porque si antes se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, con esto las mejillas directamente le hubieran explotado.

—¡Jasper, déjame que mate a Emmett en paz! —le exigió Edward a su hermano desde el sillón de la sala, pero a lo máximo que llegó fue a pegarle un débil manotazo que el tejano esquivó con facilidad.

—No. Primero quiero ver lo de ustedes.

Se oyó un hondo gemido y todos voltearon a mirar la pantalla.

—¡Y comienza la acción! —festejó Emmett.

—Emmett, no tortures a tus hermanos, diles lo que tienen que prometer y ya detén el video —interfirió Carlisle—. Creo que ya tuvieron suficiente.

—¿Ya tuvieron suficiente? ¡A nosotros nos vieron jugando al rodeo largo y tendido! —se quejó Alice.

—Pues sí que fue largo y tendido. Jazz estaba más tendido que una sábana secándose al sol —rió Emmett, y Jasper le disparó una ola de terror—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aquí encontré el papel.

—Qué casualidad.

—Edward, repite conmigo: "Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…"

—Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…

_—Ay, sííííí, Edwaaaard —_exclamó Bella desde la tele.

—Tienes fanáticos —rió Emmett, y continuó—: "Prometo que ocurra lo que ocurra, en cualquier circunstancia, de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad…"

—…prometo que ocurra lo que ocurra en cualquier circunstancia de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad… —repitió a toda velocidad el más rápido de la familia.

_—¿Así está bien?_ —preguntaba un Edward jadeante.

_—Está perfecto, amor._

_—¿Voy muy rápido?_

_—No, vas excelente._

_—¿Sigo así, entonces?_

_—Cielo, está perfecto, no preguntes más._

—¿No quieres un manual de instrucciones, Edward? —se rió Jasper, pero la risa se le fue en cuanto su hermano le respondió.

—¿Un manual para salir a cabalgar por el Lejano Oeste, Alguacil Whitlock? No, gracias —le dijo irónicamente—. Sigue, Emmett.

—¿En qué parte nos quedamos? Ah, sí, aquí —apuntó el papel con el dedo índice—. "Nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón…"

—Nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo resentido y/o llorón… —repitió Edward.

_—¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!_

—"…sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen."

—Sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen —finalizó.

—Ahora yo —se apresuró Bella, conociendo el mecanismo—. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen…

_—Bella, Bellaa, Bellaaa_ —jadeaba Edward, las sillas temblando.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró la chica antes de continuar—. Prometo que ocurra lo que ocurra en cualquier circunstancia de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad no volveré...

—"Nunca jamás volveré" —corrigió Rosalie al instante.

Se oyó un crujido proveniente de la filmación, y Bella hizo uso de toda su velocidad para terminar su juramento, rogando que no llegaran a mostrar la peor parte de aquella noche. Claro que, conociendo a Emmett y a Rose, era poco probable que lo hubieran editado.

—Nunca jamás volveré a burlarme ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo resentido y/o llorón sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen.

—Qué bueno que tienes buena memoria —agradeció Edward al cielo—. Emmett, ahora sí, quita est...

El cobrizo no pudo ni terminar la frase.

En la pantalla, sin previo aviso y en un derroche de mala suerte y torpeza, se podía ver el momento exacto en el que los respaldos de las sillas se quebraban y Bella se iba de cabeza al piso.

—¡Y se derrumbó el puente nomás! —Emmett estalló en una carcajada.

_—Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien?_ —se oía la voz del cobrizo desde la pantalla, ayudando a su despatarrada mujer a levantarse.

_—Ya veo por qué decía el libro que esta postura no es muy fácil de ejecutar_ —comentaba ella, poniéndose de pié, y con los cabellos todos alborotados.

—Pero es que cómo se van a poner a hacer las acrobáticas con sólo dos semanas de práctica —insistió Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza y conteniendo la risa.

—Principiantes —se mofó Rosalie, mientras Emmett tomaba el control remoto y apretaba sonriente un botón.

Edward vio la escena volver para atrás y frunció el ceño.

—Emmett, pulsaste _retroceso_ en lugar de _avance_.

—Ya sé, lo hice a propósito. Quiero verlo de nuevo cuadro por cuadro —contestó el grandulón, empezando a apretar alternadamente los botones _play_ y _pausa_.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Emmett, por favor, basta!

—¡Pero es que mira ese rostro mientras te estás cayendo, Bella! ¡Mira ese terror! ¡Faltaba nomás que gritaras: Jerónimoooooooooo! Este material es impagable.

—No sé si impagable, pero que vale más que tu vida, eso seguro, porque por este material yo te voy a matar, Emmett —le advirtió Edward—. Eso si el Señor Rodeos me deja de tirar sus lazos de apatía.

—No me provoques, Edward, puedo hacer que te pongas a llorar como una niña si quiero —le advirtió el sureño con el dedo índice.

Esme se puso de pié y pidió orden.

—Niños, niños, cálmense un poco —les dijo, aunque le sonó a que, después de las cosas que había visto, el mote de _niño_ ya no le cabía a ninguno de sus hijos—. Emmett, ya fue suficiente, deja de hacerle burla a tus hermanos y quita esta escena de una vez. Jasper, basta de jugar con las emociones de Edward. Y Edward, espero que tengas una buena explicación, porque si mal no recuerdo esta mañana me dijiste que las sillas las habían roto Emmett y Rose.

—¿Ya ven, ya ven? —se quejó Rosalie—. Todo nosotros, siempre nosotros.

—Tranquila, bebé, esta vez tenemos pruebas —intervino su marido, aunque haciendo caso a su madre y avanzando rápidamente lo que quedaba del video de Edward y Bella.

—Perdón, me dio vergüenza decir la verdad —dijo el menor de los hermanos, arrepentido.

La rubia lo miró alzando una ceja y le contestó con pura ironía.

—¿Y por eso nos culpaste a nosotros? Pero qué lindo detalle de tu parte, Don Puente.

—¡No me llames Don Puente, tú… Barbie Hormonas! —retrucó Edward, y Alice estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, vaquera?

—¡Oy! Conmigo no, ¿eh? No querrán que empiece a contar las barbaridades que los he visto hacer en mis visiones —amenazó Alice a su rubia hermana, quien no se acobardó.

—Tú hiciste un juramento, así que cúmplelo si no quieres que suba tu apasionado rodeo a YouTube.

—Tú que lo subes y yo que subo tu video de Tarzán, Jane y la anaconda loca —contestó la menuda vampira.

—Después de que yo les parta un palo por la cabeza, por supuesto —agregó su marido sureño.

—¿Qué palo? ¿El que usas para jugar a la herradura? —bromeó Emmett.

Esme miró a su esposo, derrotada, y Carlisle tuvo que imponer el orden una vez más.

—Chicos, ¿quieren tranquilizarse de una vez? Emmett, pon lo que resta del video y terminemos con esto de una vez.

Aunque el doctor veía como una posibilidad el dejar que sus hijos adoptivos se agarraran de los pelos mientras él aprovechaba su distracción para robarse el DVD y salir corriendo a arrojarlo por un acantilado, reconsideró la situación y decidió enfrentarla. Después de haberle dicho a Edward que lo justo era que todos pasaran por la misma vergüenza, no podía faltar a su palabra. Eso le pasaba por ser el jefe del clan y tener que estar dando el ejemplo todo el tiempo.

—A eso íbamos, Carlisle, no te preocupes que ya llega tu turno —rió Emmett, y continuó adelantando lo que restaba de la escena de Edward y Bella, mientras Esme se llevaba una mano al rostro.

_—Hasta un puente colgante hecho de palitos de helado resiste más que ese_ —comentó Emmett entre risas desde el televisor—. _Pero, ¿saben por qué pasó esto, familia? Esto pasó porque no usaron…_ —el morocho hizo una pausa, y nuevamente impostó su voz de locutor radial—, _Sillas "Los Novatos", el primer mueble que todo recién casado debería tener. Si usted es un pobre inexperto intentando acrobacias sexuales que siempre terminan mal, usted necesita sillas "Los Novatos", reforzadas y a prueba de torpes sin destreza alguna. Sillas "Los Novatos": respaldando sus estupideces desde hace más de un siglo._

Alice contuvo una risita y Edward y Bella le echaron una mirada asesina.

—Hay que reconocerle que tiene inventiva —se oyó la simpática voz de Carlisle, quien a pesar de lo que le esperaba no podía dejar de tomarse las bromas de Emmett con humor.

_—Muy bien, ya hemos puesto en su lugar a dos de tres, monito._

_—¡Y ahora viene el premio mayor, bebé!_

—Sospecho que esto se ha convertido en abuso de confianza —murmuró Esme con una mueca.

_—Sí, pero antes vamos a darles una última oportunidad de redimirse_ —habló Rosalie—. _Esta vez, la respuesta tiene que ser 'SÍ', sino seguimos con lo que queda del video. Siempre se están quejando de que Em y yo no podemos estar sin sexo, así que vamos a ver qué tanto autocontrol tienen. La pregunta es: ¿alguno de ustedes podría aguantar más de dos semanas sin sexo de ningún tipo?_

Siguiendo el procedimiento, Emmett pausó el DVD y observó a todos con una sonrisa expectante.

—A ver, los más afectados. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—Sss…Sí, podríamos —dijo Esme, aunque no muy convencida.

Edward, después del poco apoyo que había recibido de parte de sus padres adoptivos, decidió cortar momentáneamente los vínculos de lealtad y darles a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

—Está mintiendo, Emmett, puedo leer su mente, no soportaría más de tres o cuatro días.

—¡Edward! —se quejó la mujer, sorprendida por la actitud del chico del cabello cobrizo.

—Qué fea tu actitud, mamita querida. A los hijos no hay que mentirles —le recordó Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Carlisle se rascó la barbilla.

—¿Cuándo dices dos semanas, te refieres a 14 días completos, o…? —comenzó con su repetitiva estrategia, pero sabiéndose derrotado la abandonó antes de hundirse más—. Olvídalo, es cierto, no aguantaríamos —confesó de una vez—. Pero estoy seguro de que Edward y Bella sí aguantarían, ¿no es así, hijo?

—No, no aguantaríamos —contestó rápidamente el joven vampiro, en un tono con el que parecía estar sacándole la lengua a su padre en señal de venganza.

—Pero si soportaron todo ese tiempo estando de novios… —el doctor intentó sonar relajado, aunque le preocupaba que sus hijos se le hubieran dado vuelta como una tortilla.

—Ahora ya no aguantamos —retrucó el cobrizo.

—Pero si...

—No, no aguantamos —coincidió Bella, que después de todo el episodio había descubierto que en esa familia el que se quedaba callado salía perdiendo.

—Pero...

—Ya, Carlisle, no aguantan y no aguantan —dictó Emmett—. Supongo que su última oportunidad de que no veamos su videíllo hot depende de Alice y Jasper. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, hermanitos?

El ex soldado y la duendecillo se miraron, analizando las posibilidades.

—Bueno, no sé, habría que hacer la prueba —dudó ella.

—Ali, yo no quiero hacer la prueba —se apuró Jasper. No fuera a ser que terminara no sólo humillado públicamente sino también sentenciado a dos semanas de abstinencia.

Alice se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Que sería una tortura, eso seguro, pero tal vez aguantaríamos.

—No aguantarían nada, Alice —contradijo Rosalie—. Gracias si soportaron esa semana que te fuiste con Bella a Volterra, y eso porque no estaban en el mismo continente.

—Y cuando volviste dejaron la casa como si la hubiera agarrado un tornado, ahora que recuerdo —acotó Emmett, y se volteó a ver a sus padres—. Carlisle, Esme, es una lástima, pero vamos a tener que ver su video —el grandote sonrió triunfal, y volvió a apretar _play_ mientras Esme se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

_—Qué desastre con esta familia, no paran de perder —_el vampiro sacudió la cabeza desde la pantalla—. _Muy bien, no nos queda más remedio que presentar nuestra última escena, la cual dedicamos a nuestros amigos de la Central de Policía de Forks. Esperemos que Charlie Swan nunca vea esto, o querrá encerrar a sus consuegros… ¡por pervertidos sexosos!_

—Qué ganas de extirparte esa frase del cerebro con mis propias manos —murmuró Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos.

_—¿Otra vez, Emmett?_ —bufó Rose desde el televisor, al parecer coincidiendo con su _mellizo_.

_—Perdón, bebé, es que la palabra es muy pegajosa. En fin, aquí este fragmento de la última película del doctor Cullen y su enfermera favorita, esta vez representando todo el rigor de la ley en este cortometraje llamado '¡Socorro, mi esposa me esposa!'. ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho, familia!_

—Emmett, dime por lo que más quieras que no grabaste la noche que… —empezó Esme, y la imagen que se le presentó confirmó sus peores hipótesis.

Lo que la pantalla mostraba ahora era un Carlisle felizmente esposado a los barrotes de la cama por una Esme que, sin necesidad de un disfraz, sabía cómo ponerle creatividad a sus actividades conyugales.

—A mí me da un ataque, ahora sí me da un ataque —dijo Edward, tapándole los ojos a su esposa una vez más.

—Otra vez San Puente el Puritano —se quejó Rosalie, rodando los ojos—. Deja que Bella vea un poco y aprenda.

—Pero, pero, es que, son mis… suegros —tartamudeó la castaña, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no poner cara de asco, y la rubia le contestó con más sarcasmo.

—¿Y con eso qué? No me digas que pensabas que pasaban las noches jugando al ajedrez.

En el video, Esme comenzaba a arrancarle la ropa a su marido tan lentamente como sus ganas se lo permitían.

_—¿Por qué me arresta, hermosa Oficial?_ —preguntó el doctor, en la filmación, con su voz más sensual, y ellase limitó a responder con una pícara sonrisa.

_—Por llegar tarde del trabajo y hacer esperar a su esposa… que tiene muchas… muchas ganas… de pasar la noche con usted._

_—Tiene razón, Oficial, ese es un delito imperdonable. Tendré que pagar._

_—Sí, Señor Cullen, tendrá que pagar._

—Qué sexy —murmuró Carlisle, ahora que veía su encuentro amoroso desde una nueva perspectiva.

A Edward casi se le cae la mandíbula, no sólo por el comentario sino por los pensamientos no dichos de su padre.

—¿Sexy? ¡Esto es… esto es un… es un asco!... Oh, no, no, nonono, Esme, no le saques los boxers, Esme, ni se te ocurra, no, no lo hagas, no lo hagas… —rogó Edward a la pantalla del televisor, mientras su madre no sabía si preocuparse más por su propia dignidad, o por la salud mental de su hijo menor.

—Edward, contrólate, hombre, son sólo… tus padres… haciéndolo —Jasper observó los sucesos en la pantalla mientras tragaba saliva y fruncía el ceño, fallando monumentalmente en su esfuerzo por mostrarse liberal.

La Esme de la TV no hizo el menor caso a las súplicas de Edward ni a la incomodidad de Jasper, y pocos segundos después la ropa interior de Carlisle voló por el aire.

—¡Y allá van los boxers! ¡Vuelen, mis fieles calzones, vuelen! —festejó Emmett a carcajadas.

Edward se llevó una mano a la cara y gritó a viva voz.

—¡Aaaaay, mis ojos! Me voy a quedar ciego, sí, me quedé ciego, estoy ciego. Ciego, ciego, ciego.

—¡Pero qué escandaloso, Edward! —explotó Rose, harta de la escena de su hermano menor—. ¿Tanto alboroto por esto?

—¡¿Y lo dices así?! En menos de una hora mis sexópatas hermanos mayores me han mostrado a un par de vaqueros jugando desnudos al rodeo, y a mis padres, ¡mis padres!, esposándose a la cama, además de exponerme a mí y a mi esposa haciendo el amor en nuestra habitación.

—Yo no le llamaría hacer el amor a ese pobre intento de puente mal construido —replicó Rosalie.

Edward estuvo por contestar, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de voltear la cabeza y ver el momento exacto en que su madre, muy al estilo "Alice vaquera", se sentaba en la entrepierna de Carlisle y dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro, empezando a moverse al compás.

—¡Ahhh, el horror! —Edward se hundió en el sillón, tapándose la cara con un almohadón.

—Amor, no es para tanto —quiso consolarlo Bella, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo.

—Sí es para tanto —intervino por fin Esme, que hasta entonces había estado demasiado anonadada como para hablar—. Esto es una humillación, Emmett, quiten esto ya mismo.

El robusto vampiro se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Esme, no saco nada. No es ninguna humillación.

_—Señor Cullen, qué hombre tan malo es usted, ni estando esposado se sabe comportar —_jadeó la vampira desde la pantalla.

_—Es que usted me vuelve loco, Señora Oficial Cullen._

—No, claro, no es ninguna humillación —rió Jasper.

—¿Y a usted quién le dio vela en este entierro, Sheriff Whitlock? —lo increpó Emmett, y al rubio se le escapó una ola de vergüenza una vez más—. Esme, mamá querida, esto es por su bien.

—¿Por nuestro bien?

—Claro, para que se relajen y se den cuenta de que lo de mi Rose y yo es muy natural.

—Entonces es por el bien de ustedes, no por el nuestro —se quejó Esme.

—Es por el bien de todos.

—Bueno, basta, Emmett, ya nos han expuesto a todos y hemos entendido el punto, así que haremos nuestros juramentos y sacarás esto de una buena vez, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —habló Carlisle, que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—¿Y si no estamos de acuerdo qué? —desafió Rose.

—Se quedan sin autos y sin tarjeta de crédito por el próximo mes.

—Estamos de acuerdo —acordó la rubia. Cuando se trataba de perder sus beneficios económicos, no había mucho que pensar—. Em, monito, repíteles los juramentos.

—No hace falta, lo anoté cuando se los leías a Jasper —sonrió el doctor, revisando una pequeña agenda que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Ey, eso es trampa —se quejó Emmett.

—No es trampa, hijo, es previsión. Si fueras médico lo sabrías.

Edward se sacó el almohadón de la cara y le frunció el ceño.

—Yo tengo dos licenciaturas en medicina y no anoté nada.

—Y eso te pasa por no usar la libreta que te regalé cuando te recibiste la última vez —Carlisle guiñó un ojo, y procedió a leer—. Bien. "Yo, Carlisle Cullen, prometo que, ocurra lo que ocurra, en cualquier circunstancia, de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad, nunca jamás volveré a burlarme, ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen."

_—¿Sabe una cosa, Señora Oficial? Si me libera, podré pagarle mucho mejor'_ se oyó la misma voz desde la pantalla, pero distorsionada por el placer.

_—¿No me engaña, Señor Cullen?_

_—Para nada._

_—¿No se escapará?_

_—Ni soñando me escaparía de usted, ni tampoco voy a dejar que usted se me escape a mí —_respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, que Esme le devolvió antes de levantarse.

_—Entonces lo liberaré._

—Ay, no, no esta parte —Esme sacudió la cabeza, y tomó la libreta de Carlisle a la velocidad de la luz—. "Yo, Esme Anne Platt Cullen…"

_Carlisle, cielo, ¿dónde está la llave?_

—"…prometo que, ocurra lo que ocurra, en cualquier circunstancia…"

_—¿No está en el cajón de siempre, querida?_ —preguntaba el doctor, esposado a la cama.

_—No._

—"…de aquí hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad, nunca jamás volveré a burlarme…"

_—Búscala bien, querida, tiene que estar ahí._

_—Ya busqué, pero no está._

—"…ni tampoco emitiré ningún tipo de opinión o comentario descalificativo, resentido y/o llorón…"

_—¿Cómo que no está? Esme, siempre la guardamos en el mismo cajón_ —insistía Carlisle en la filmación, y en la sala los hermanos Cullen ya estaban empezando a reírse de la situación, apenas prestando atención al juramento de su madre.

_—Ya sé, pero aquí no está, y en los otros cajones tampoco. ¿Tú no la cambiaste de lugar?_

_—No, cielo. ¿Segura que buscaste bien?_

_—Segurísima._

—"…sobre las actividades sexuales de Emmett McCarty Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen" —finalizó Esme, completamente resignada—. ¿Podrían quitar esto de una vez y dejar de hacer sufrir a su querida madre?

_—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

_—No sé. ¿Quieres que busque ayuda?_

_—Querida, estoy desnudo y esposado a la cama, si alguien me ve así moriré de vergüenza._

—Concedido —rió Emmett, que había logrado que la familia entera viera al buen doctor en semejante situación. Adelantó el video, y los hermanos pudieron apreciar en cámara rápida cómo una Esme en bata desaparecía y reaparecía en la habitación con distintos implementos, hasta que al final pudo liberar a su marido abriendo la cerradura con un alfiler de gancho.

—De todas las veces que probamos esas esposas, se nos tuvo que perder la llave justo esta semana —murmuró Carlisle, rascándose la sien mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente.

—Casualidades de la vida —dijo Emmett, y así como así, como quien no quiere la cosa, sacó una llavecita del bolsillo de su pantalón y puso cara de sorprendido—. Oh, ¿pero qué es esto?

Esme y Carlisle alzaron la mirada y se quedaron perplejos.

—Parece una llave de unas esposas. Me pregunto por qué las tengo yo —terminó su mala actuación con una risotada, y Esme casi se cae del sillón al darse cuenta que todo había estado premeditado por su hijo mayor.

—¿Tú te llevaste las llaves?

—Me las debo haber confundido con las llaves de mi Jeep, ¿no? —dijo distraídamente, mientras Esme hundía su cara avergonzada en el brazo de su esposo.

—Puede ser. Como también puede ser que yo haga un testamento por si acaso algún día me matan, y los termine desheredando a ti y a Rose por equivocación —retrucó el jefe del clan.

—No te preocupes, Carlisle, no dejaremos que eso te pase —intervino Rosalie.

—Claro, no vaya a ser que después no le alcance el dinero para comprar la media góndola que aún no se llevó del sex shop —comentó Edward, indignado por toda la situación.

—Bien que te compraste el Kama Sutra, hermanito, aunque no lo puedas ni manejar —le recordó Emmett.

Alice volvió a acordarse de Bella cayendo de cabeza y se empezó a reír otra vez.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, domadora de potros?

—Ey, tranquilo, Edward, no le hables así a Alice.

—Disculpa, Jasper, tienes razón, se merece más respeto. ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, campeona internacional en competiciones de rodeo olímpico y herradura?

—Edward, te estás pasando de la raya —Jasper le clavó la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no proyectar el enojo que le estaba empezando a surgir.

—Sí, Edward, cuidado o Jasper te tira un herraderazo.

—Tú mejor cierra la boca, Emmett, que tus videítos no quitan que Rose y tú se recalientan más rápido que el motor del cacharro que tenía Bella por camioneta.

—Bueno, Jasper, tampoco para que te la tomes con mi Chevy —se quejó Bella.

—Era una porquería, Bella, estaba más destartalada que tú haciendo el puente —opinó Rosalie.

—¿Hasta cuando con el puente, eh?

—Hasta que… ¡Jerónimoooooo! —gritó Emmett, y fingió caerse en cámara lenta.

—Ahora sí me cansaste —Edward se puso de pié y se tiró encima de un Emmett ya despatarrado por su actuación. Jasper vio la escena y no se quiso quedar afuera, así que aprovechó para sumarse a la batalla campal y darle unos buenos golpes a sus dos hermanos.

—¡Sexosos!

—¡Sexópata!

—¡Edward novato! ¡Duras más corriendo una cuadra como vampiro que teniendo sexo!

—¡Lo mismo que tardas tú en ponerte ese calzón de leopardo asqueroso, Tarzán!

—¡Disculpa que no te excite tanto como la pollerita de tu enana vaquera, Sheriff de pacotilla!

—¡Mi enana no es ninguna vaquera! Digo, ¡mi vaquera no es ninguna enana! Digo, ¡mi mujer no es ninguna enana vaquera, Emmett!

—"¡Para hacer bien el amor hay que venir al Sur, lo importante es que lo hagas con quien quieras tu...!"

—¡Deja de cantar, mona Chita!

—"¡Puente, habría que hacer un puente, pa' unir a tanta gente…!"

Esme intentó poner orden, pero después de lo que sus hijos habían visto, su autoridad estaba un poco deslucida.

—Niños, cálmense.

—Sí, cálmense o mamá nos lleva presos como al Señor Cullen.

—¡Emmett!

Y mientras el descontrol se propagaba por la sala, los presentadores, desde la pantalla, finalizaban su show de cortos.

—… _esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y que hayan aprendido la lección. Nosotros nos despedimos, y esperamos verlos alguna otra vez en una nueva edición de… ¡Sexosos pervertidos!_

_—Ay, monito._

_—De verdad que se me pegó, bebé._

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la demora, chicas, espero que haya valido la pena, y que se rían tanto ustedes leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo :D<strong>

**¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Los leo y atesoro a toditos, todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Lulu :)**


End file.
